Vorurteilsfrei
by silbernewolfsfrau
Summary: Harry hat in den Sommerferien einen Unfall und dies hat weitreichende Folgen. Er verliert sein Gedächtnis, hat vollkommene Amnesie! Doch dadurch erhält er die Chance, alles und jeden einmal ohne Vorurteile zu sehen! Slash! HPxDM
1. Der Überfall

So, hier is meine neueste Story...

hab die Idee nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen..._seufz_

nun ja, bin mal gespannt, was ihr davon haltet...

Disclaimer: nix meins, außer der Idee...wein

Warnung: Slash

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Info: Story spielt nach dem 6. Jahr; allerdings wird das 6. Buch nicht miteinbezogen. Voldemort ist bereits tot.

aber nun viel spaß!

* * *

**Der Überfall, der alles ändert**

Schnaufend blieb Harry stehen und stellte die drei Einkaufstaschen auf dem Boden ab. Er brauchte dringend eine Pause und sehnte sich nach ein wenig Wind und einem Schluck Wasser. Doch Beides war im Moment für ihn unerreichbar.

Mit dem Handrücken fuhr er sich über die schweißnasse Stirn, atmete noch einmal tief ein und nahm die Taschen dann wieder hoch, um weiter zu gehen. Petunia saß gerade wahrscheinlich mit ihrem Duddykins vor dem Fernseher und genoss den großen Ventilator, den Vernon vor drei Wochen gekauft hatte. Aber seit eine Hitzewelle in Surrey einzug gehalten hatte, gab es in der näheren Umgebung wohl keinen Haushalt mehr ohne ein solches Gerät.

Und diese Hitzewelle brachte, außer natürlich der unerträglichen Hitze, zwei weitere, mehr als nur unangenehme Dinge mit sich:

1. Dudley hatte Hausarrest; angeblich, weil er seine Diät nicht einhielt, aber Petunia hatte einfach nur Angst, dass ihr Duddy-spätzchen sich die zarte Haut verbrennen und Hautkrebs bekommen könnte. Somit war er immer zu Hause und machte seinem Cousin das Leben zur Hölle.

2. Genauso, wie sie verbot, dass Dudley das Haus verließ, setzte auch Petunia keinen Schritt mehr vor die Tür, außer um ein wenig mit den Nachbarn zu tratschen. Das hatte allerdings zur Folge, dass der ungeliebte Neffe einkaufen gehen musste. Die Pferdegesichtige Frau hatte zuerst gezögert, ihm Geld anzuvertrauen, aber entweder er ging, oder sie musste das selbst machen. Dabei hatte sie doch so empfindliche und zarte Haut. Und eine Sonnenallergie noch dazu!

Also verfasste sie eine ellenlange Einkaufsliste, gab ihrem Neffen ein paar abgezählte Scheine und schickte ihn, wie konnte es auch anders sein, zu dem weit entferntesten Supermarkt, wo SIE natürlich immer hinlief und das ohne zu murren.

'Ja, klar, wers glaubt wird selig', dachte Harry seufzend und ging an ein paar alten Häusern vorbei, die schon seit einiger Zeit leerstanden. In der nächsten Woche wollte man angeblich endlich beginnen, sie abzureißen und ein großes Kaufhaus an dieser Stelle zu errichten. Aber da wäre der Schwarzhaarige schon längst nicht mehr hier.

Denn in zwei Tagen war es endlich soweit! Der 1. September! Endlich würde er wieder nach Hogwarts fahren. Und dieses Jahr würde er doppelt genießen, weil es sein letztes Jahr sein würde. Und wohl auch das Ruhigste, dass er je hatte.

Denn auch sein 6. Schuljahr war nicht einfach gewesen. Voldemort war immer aktiver geworden und auch der Endkampf hatte nicht lange auf sich warten lassen. Dumbledore, der Orden und natürlich Harry hatten Voldemort am letztem Schultag aufgespürt und waren gegen ihn und seine Todesser angetreten. Der Kampf zwischen den beiden Feinden aus Leidenschaft dauerte vier Stunden, bis der Gryffindor es endlich schaffte, den selbsternannten Lord zu töten und seine Seele ein für alle Mal komplett auszulöschen.

Nur einen klitzekleinen Nachteil hatte das Ganze gehabt. Harrys Zauberstab war während des Kampfes zerbrochen und ließ sich auch nicht so schnell wieder reparieren. So etwas braucht Zeit, hatte Ollivander gesagt. Er hatte ihm aber versprochen, dass er am 1. September fertig sein würde; er bräuchte ihn dann nur abzuholen, bevor er zum Gleis 9 3/4 ging.

Das hieß, er war volljährig, hatte die Erlaubnis zu zaubern, besaß aber keinen Zauberstab! Das war wirklich mehr als nur frustrierend.

Natürlich beherrschte er stablose Magie, aber noch nicht sehr gut und zudem war es ziemlich kräftezehrend. Und da er sowieso schon am Ende seiner Kräfte war; man beachte die Hitze, die schweren Taschen und den Wassermangel, hatte es keinen Sinn, auch nur zu versuchen, die Taschen leichter zu zaubern.

So musste er sich also auf gewohnte Art damit herumplagen.

Wenigstens hatte der Endkampf auch seine positiven Seiten gehabt. Dumbledore hatte darauf bestanden, dass er sich die Augen magisch korrigieren ließ, da eine Brille mehr als nur hinderlich sein konnte.

Er seufzte tief. Wie gern würde er jetzt der Riesenkrake im See von Hogwarts Gesellschaft leisten und das kühle Nass genießen. Einfach nur irgendwo herumliegen und die Ferien genießen, die Sonne genießen, den Frieden genießen. Aber nein, er musste bei dieser Affenhitze drei schwere Einkaufstaschen spazieren führen!

'Halt! Stopp! Harry, hör auf!', mahnte er sich selbst. 'Du wirst sonst nur wieder depressiv.'

Trotzdem konnte er nicht verhindern, sich zu fragen, was Draco Malfoy wohl gerade machte. Lag er in einem großem Pool und ließ sich von vorne bis hinten von seinen Hauselfen verwöhnen? War er gar im Urlaub und lag jetzt irgendwo in der Karibik am Strand? Oder war er ... STOPP!

Jetzt reichte es aber wirklich! Es ging doch nicht an, dass er sich über Malfoy Gedanken machte. Wo kam man denn da hin?

Doch eine leise Stimme in seinem Inneren erinnerte ihn schadenfroh daran, dass er in letzter Zeit sehr oft an Malfoy dachte. Zu oft.

Aber nun, es war ja auch mehr als interessant, zu beobachten wie der Blonde sich in seinem Verhalten änderte, seitdem sein Vater Ende Januar bei einem Überfall gestorben war. Er und seine Mutter hatten sich sogar öffentlich zur guten Seite bekannt und hatten damit sehr viel Aufregung verursacht. Der Slytherin spazierte nun nicht mehr durch das Schloss, als würde es ihm gehören und sagte nichts mehr gegen Muggelgeborene.

Allerdings zofften die beiden Erzfeinde sich immer noch genauso gern, wie vor Lucius Tod. Draco Malfoy provozierte ihn einfach immer zu sehr und bettelte geradezu um seine, Harrys Aufmerksamkeit.

Belustigt über sich selbst, schüttelte er den Kopf. Malfoy und betteln? Nie im Leben.

Das leise Bellen eines Hundes riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er sah sich suchend um. Immer, wenn er einen Hund bellen hörte, musste er unwillkürlich an Sirius denken. Auch nach über einem Jahr war der Schmerz über diesen Verlust noch nicht abgeklungen.

Er lächelte traurig, als er auf der anderen Straßenseite eine junge Frau mit einem Yorkshire Terrier an der Leine entdeckte. Gerade kam ein junger, gutaussehender Mann auf sie zu und die Beiden begrüßten sich mit einer Umarmung und einem liebevollen Kuss. Dann gingen sie gemeinsam weiter.

Harry blieb stehen und sah dem Paar hinterher. Vielleicht würde er ja bald auch jemanden finden, mit dem er glücklich werden könnte? Immerhin war die Gefahr durch Voldemort nun vorbei und er brauchte keine Angst mehr zu haben, dass sein Partner von diesem Verrückten ermordet wurde.

Ja, genau, sein Partner. Nicht Partnerin. Denn das er schwul war, hatte der Gryffindor in seinem 5. Jahr erkannt. Cho Chang hatte ihm wirklich die Augen geöffnet. Zudem konnten Männerhintern sehr sexy sein. Wieder lächelte er und da passierte es!

Er ging gerade an einer dunklen Seitengasse vorbei, als er in eben diese hineingezogen wurde. Vor Schreck ließ er die Taschen fallen und fand sich dann auch schon an die Wand gepresst wieder. Verblüfft sah er sein Gegenüber an. Es war ein Junge, ca. in seinem Alter und Dudley vom Aussehen her nicht unähnlich. Hinter diesem standen noch drei andere Jungs, mit dem gleichem fiesem Gesichtsaudruck.

Oh Shit! Das war Dudleys Bande!

"Na, du Freak! Lang nicht gesehen.", sprach ihn der an, der ihn festhielt.

"Lass mich los, Tyler. Was willst du?", erwiderte der Schwarzhaarige verärgert.

Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er sich nachher von seiner Tante eine gehörige Standpauke anhören durfte, wenn er nicht bald zurück war. Und darauf hatte er nun wirklich keine Lust. Doch die vier Jungs hatten anscheinend etwas anderes vor, als ihn einfach so wieder gehen zu lassen.

"Na, na, na. Sei nicht so unhöflich, du Freak! Weißt du, seid Big D Hausarrest hat, ist uns ziemlich langweilig und wir haben Lust, mal wieder irgendwo drauf zu hauen. Da kommst du uns gerade richtig.", grinste Tyler.

Harry starrte ihn entsetzt an, doch da hatte er auch schon die erste Faust im Magen und krümmte sich japsend zusammen. Tyler ließ ihn los, so fiel er hart zu Boden. Und ab da spürte er nur noch Schmerz. Die Vier traten und schlugen ohne Sinn und Verstand auf ihn ein. Er rollte sich zu einer Kugel zusammen und hob schützend die Arme über den Kopf.

"Hey! Hört sofort auf! Lasst ihn in Ruhe!", hörte er plötzlich wie durch einen Nebel einen lauten Ruf und die Vier stoppten abrupt. Schritte näherten sich und Harry hob vorsichtig den Kopf. Doch das war ein folgenschwerer Fehler, denn einer von Dudleys Freunden holte aus und trat noch einmal zu, traf genau den Hinterkopf des Schwarzhaarigen. Dieser keuchte schmerzerfüllt auf und er hörte nur noch die schnellen Schritte der Vier, als sie nun davon rannten, bevor es schwarz um ihn wurde.

Er bekam nicht mehr mit, wie das Paar, dass er vorhin noch beobachtet hatte, auf ihn zurannte und die Frau sich neben ihn kniete, während ihr Freund die Jugendlichen verfolgte. Der Hund bellte laut und lief aufgeregt hin und her. Sie zog ein Handy aus ihrer Tasche und rief den Notruf an, während sie entsetzt bemerkte, dass sich eine kleine Blutlache unter dem Kopf des Jungen bildete. Kurz darauf kam ihr Freund zurück und sagte nur, dass sie ihm entwischt wären. Er keuchte sehr stark, war anscheinend nicht sehr sportlich.

Und während Petunia Dursley schrie und zeterte, dass ihre Einkäufe immer noch nicht da wären, wurde ihr Neffe mit Blaulicht ins Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Doch selbst, wenn sie das wüsste, würde es sie wohl kaum stören.

* * *

Also, was haltet ihr davon? 

Weiß, es war ein wenig kurz...

aber war ja nur so ne Art einführung...

würd mich über ein Kommi freuen...

bye, wölfin


	2. Wo ist Harry Potter?

Huhu...

hatte eigentlich erst vor, das zweite Chap am Samstag hochzuladen, aber bei 10 Kommis musste ich es einfach als kleines Dankeschön jetzt schon hochladen..._g_

da aber bei mir am Mittwoch die Schule wieder losgeht, werde ich nur noch einmal in der Woche ein Chap onstellen...das heißt also, das nächste kommt erst am Montag...

vielen, vielen Dank an die Leute, die mir ein Kommi dagelassen haben:

**Simsly, geli-chan, Tolotos, KleineSchwesterOrion, Sweet Fay, ichhalt, Ragna, waithAngel, oAmyBlacKo und helena!**

_euch alle umflausch und nicht mehr loslass_

jetzt aber viel Spaß!

* * *

**Wo ist Harry Potter?**

Die junge Frau mit den buschigen, braunen Haaren, sah sich suchend um und meinte dann besorgt zu dem jungem, rothaarigen Mann neben sich:

"Aber Ron, was ist wenn ihm etwas passiert ist? Er hat doch sonst nie so lange gebraucht, um hierher zu kommen, wenn er bei seinen Verwandten war."

Ron sah sie nur hilflos an und sie fuhr fort:

"Wir hätten einfach nicht nach Rumänien fahren dürfen. Wir hätten Charlies Einladung nicht nackommen dürfen! Wir hätten Harry mitnehmen müssen!"

Ginny, die neben den Beiden stand, rollte mit den Augen.

"Merlin, Hermine. Jetzt beruhig dich doch erst mal. Harry wird schon wieder auftauchen. Ich mein, er hat du-weißt-schon-wen getötet, was soll ihm denn jetzt noch passieren? Außerdem muss er doch heut noch zu Ollivander, seinen Zauberstab abholen! Vielleicht ist er ja schon auf dem Weg hierher und hofft, dass er den Zug nicht verpasst. Und wenn schon. Dann fliegt er doch garantiert auf seinem Feuerblitz neben uns her!"

Hermine stieß einen frustrierten Seufzer aus.

"Du hast ja Recht, Ginny. Aber trotzdem mach ich mir Sorgen. Harry hat einfach ein unglaubliches Talent dafür, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten, ob mit oder ohne Dunklen Lord."

Ron griff beruhigend nach ihrer Hand und drückte sie liebevoll.

"Ihm wird schon nichts passiert sein, okay? Vielleicht ist er ja schon im Zug oder wir haben ihn einfach übersehen. Er ist ja nicht gerade der Größte."

Die Gryffindor lächelte leicht und nickte dann.

"Kommt schon, ihr zwei Turteltauben. Wir sind Vertrauensschüler und Hermine ist Schulsprecherin. Wir müssen ins Vertrauensschülerabteil und uns mit den Anderen treffen. Wir werden nachher auch den ganzen Zug nach Harry durchsuchen, okay?", schaltete Ginny sich wieder ein.

Die Beiden nickten und sie verabschiedeten sich herzlich von Molly und Arthur, die ganz in der Nähe standen. Danach stiegen sie dann endlich in den Zug.

--

Doch als sie drei Stunden später endlich mit der Besprechung fertig waren und ihren Rundgang starteten, fanden sie ihren besten Freund nicht. Sie schauten in jedes Abteil, fragten auch einige Schüler, aber niemand hatte ihn gesehen. So langsam machten sich auch die beiden Weasleys Sorgen. Wo war Harry?

Schnell wurde im ganzem Zug bekannt, dass der junge Potter nicht aufgetaucht war und ihn auch noch niemand gesehen hatte. Unter den jüngeren Schülern breitete sich das Gerücht aus, dass der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, doch nicht tot war und sich den Gryffindor nun entgültig geschnappt hätte. Die Älteren schafften es aber schließlich, ihnen das wieder auszureden.

Das Letzte was sie jetzt wollten, war eine Massenpanik.

Kurz vor Ende der Zugfahrt kam dann doch endlich eine Ravenclaw-Sechstklässlerin auf die Idee, Dumbledore eine Eule zu schicken und ihn vom Verschwinden Harry Potters zu berichten. Dies wurde auch sofort erledigt.

Als sie in Hogwarts ankamen, wartete wie gewöhnlich Hagrid auf die Erstklässler. Er verschwand mit ihnen, bevor einer der älteren Schüler die Gelegenheit bekam, ihn nach dem Goldjungen zu fragen. Dennoch fiel so einigen auf, dass er wohl ziemlich nervös war und besorgt durch die Schülermassen blickte.

Flüsternd bewegte diese sich nun zu den Kutschen und dann in die Große Halle. Als jeder saß und die neuen Schüler eingeteilt worden waren, blickte ganz Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw, sogar vereinzelte Slytherins gespannt zu ihrem Direktor. Dieser hatte nämlich noch nichts gesagt, saß nur schweigend auf seinem Stuhl und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin.

Als ihm die Stille bewusst wurde, sah er auf und räusperte sich.

"Nun, meine lieben Schüler, willkommen zurück in Hogwarts. Zuerst einmal, möchte ich einige Schüler daran erinnern, dass der Verbotene Wald eben dies ist, verboten. Zudem hat Mr Filch mich noch einmal gebeten, euch alle darauf hinzuweisen, dass Scherzartikel jeglicher Art verboten sind."

An dieser Stelle stoppte er kurz, sah sich einmal in der Halle um und fuhr dann ernst fort:

"Ihnen allen wird aufgefallen sein, dass ein Schüler fehlt, Harry Potter. Nun, es besteht kein Grund zur Panik. Es geht ihm gut, er wird nur mit ein paar Tagen Verspätung hier eintreffen. So, und nun wünsche ich einen guten Appetit."  
Das Essen erschien und das Getuschel ging wieder los. Die meisten Schüler gaben sich mit dieser einfachen Erklärung zufrieden doch nicht alle. Zu diesen zählten Harrys Freunde aus Gryffindor. Sie wussten, Harry hätte zumindest einem von ihnen geschrieben, wäre etwas passiert. Doch auch der ein oder andere Slytherin glaubte nicht an diese Erklärung und machte sich so seine Gedanken.

--

_In Dumbledores Büro:_

Nach dem Festessen saß Dumbledore in seinem Büro und dachte nach.

Es gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht, dass Harry so einfach verschwunden war. Das passte einfach nicht zu ihm.

Flüchtige Todesser konnten es nicht gewesen sein, denn Harry hatte immer noch den Blutschutz, der über dem Ligusterweg Nr 4 lag. Und dieser wirkte schließlich überall, solange er nur dort wohnte.

Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass auch die anderen Gryffindors mehr als nur besorgt waren, doch momentan konnte er nichts machen.

In diesem Moment flog eine alt aussehende, graue Eule durch das offen stehende Fenster herein, warf einen Brief vor ihm auf den Schreibtisch und verschwand dann wieder. Neugierig und auf Nachricht von Harry hoffend, öffnete er den Brief und begann zu lesen:

_Albus,_

_ich möchte dich sicherlich nicht beunruhigen, aber leider muss ich dir mitteilen, dass Harry Potter noch nicht in meinem Laden aufgetaucht ist, um seinen Zauberstab abzuholen. Das fand ich komisch, denn nun müsste er doch schon in Hogwarts sein, oder? Aber ohne Zauberstab? Ich werde einfach noch die nächsten Tage abwarten und dir den Zauberstab dann sicherheitshalber zuschicken. Denn es gibt bestimmt eine Menge Zauberer, die den Stab haben möchten, mit dem der Dunkle Lord getötet worden ist._

_Ollivander_

Seufzend ließ Dumbledore den Brief wieder sinken und stützte seinen Kopf mit seinen Händen ab. Das war zu erwarten gewesen. Wenn Harry seinen Zauberstab hätte, könnte ihn nichts davon abhalten, wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Was also war passiert?

Eine leise Melodie ließ ihn den Kopf heben und seinen treuen Phönix anblicken. Ja, das wäre eine Möglichkeit, Harry zu finden. Stumm winkte er den Vogel zu sich, welcher es sich sofort auf seiner Schulter bequem machte und ihn aufmerksam ansah.

"Fawkes, würdest du mir wohl bitte den Gefallen tun und nach Harry suchen? Er ist nicht aufgetaucht.", bat der alte Zauberer.

Fawkes trällerte kurz und Albus musste lächeln.

"Danke mein Freund. Schau doch bitte zuerst bei seinen Verwandten nach, okay? Und such dann einfach die nähere Umgebung ab."

Wieder trällerte der Phönix kurz und verschwand dann in einer rot-orangen Stichflamme. Seufzend lehnte der Direktor sich zurück.

Er würde nun wohl oder übel warten müssen.

Hoffentlich ging es Harry gut...

--

_Zwei Tage später während des Mittagessens:_

Hermine sah sich abwesend um.

Es war ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl, hier am Gryffindor Tisch zu sitzen und keinen Harry in der Nähe zu haben. Aber nicht nur ihr schien es so zu gehen, denn in der Halle war es ruhiger als sonst. Vereinzelt sah man bedrückte Gesichter, man merkte, dass jemand fehlte.

Normalerweise herrschte Freitags immer eine ausgelassene Stimmung, da das Wochenende bevor stand, aber dem war dieses mal nicht so. Auch unter den Lehrern herrschte eine bedrückte Stimmung, nur Snape schien ausgesprochen fröhlich zu sein.

Plötzlich erschien vor Dumbledore eine orange-rote Stichflamme und aus dieser erschien Fawkes, sein Phönix, bevor sie wieder verschwand. Der Vogel trällerte eine kurze, fröhliche Melodie und in den Augen des Schulleiters blitzte es auf. Eine gespannte Stille legte sich über die Halle, als Dumbledore und der Phönix sich anstarrten.

Ein paar Minuten vergingen, ehe der alte Zauberer sich löste, Fawkes zunickte und dieser verschwand. Er räusperte sich leise und wandte sich an seine Lehrer.

"Severus, Minerva, ich würde euch gleich gern in meinem Büro sprechen."

Damit erhob er sich und verließ die Halle. Das Gryffindor Mädchen sah ihm angespannt nach. Hatten sie Harry etwa gefunden? Aber warum sah der Direktor dann so besorgt aus!

--

_Im Büro des Schulleiters:_

Severus sah den Direktor ungeduldig an und fragte:

"Was ist los, Albus? Ich habe noch einen wichtigen Trank, den ich heute brauen wollte."

"Und ich muss noch einige Sachen für meinen Unterricht am Montag vorbereiten.", fügte Minerva hinzu.

Albus hob beschwichtigend die Hand und sagte ruhig:

"Nun, ich habe Fawkes vor zwei Tagen los geschickt, um nach Harry zu suchen. Und er hat ihn endlich gefunden."

Severus gab nur ein enttäuschtes Schnauben von sich, während Minerva sich aufsetzte und wissen wollte:

"Wirklich? Wo ist er? Wann kommt er her?"

Dumbledore musste schmunzeln; seine Stellvertreterin war einer gewissen Schülerin aus Gryffindor verdammt ähnlich.

"Nun, alles was Fawkes mir zeigen konnte, ist das Harry sich in einem Muggelkrankenhaus befindet und es ihm anscheinend nicht sehr gut geht. Mehr weiß ich nicht. Und ich würde euch beide gern bitten, in dieses Krankenhaus zu gehen und nachzusehen, was mit ihm los ist. Zudem möchte ich euch bitten, ihn hierher zu bringen. Sollte er verletzt oder krank sein, kann sich Poppy garantiert besser um ihn kümmern."

Der Tränkemeister sah ihn beinahe entsetzt an.

"Wie bitte? Wir sollen wegen Potter, wegen POTTER wohlgemerkt, in die Muggelwelt gehen ihn da rausholen? Minerva kann ich verstehen, sie ist immerhin seine Hauslehrerin, aber wieso ich? Ich habe mit diesem Bengel nix am Hut!"

Streng sah der Ältere ihn an.

"Severus, du wirst Minerva begleiten, weil ich dich darum bitte. Und damit ist dieses Thema beendet! Es wäre nett, wenn ihr sofort aufbrechen würdet."

Severus stand mürrisch auf und Minerva tat es ihm nach, wobei sie viel enthusiastischer wirkte, als er. Der Direktor gab ihnen noch die Koordinaten des Krankenhauses und dann machten sich die beiden Professoren auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade, um von dort aus zu apparieren.

Sie tauchten in einer kleinen Seitengasse wieder auf und änderten ihre Kleidung schnell in Muggelsachen um, sodass sie nun offen auf die Straße treten konnten. Direkt neben ihnen befand sich ein großes und modernes Krankenhaus, in dass sie nun marschierten und auf die Information zusteuerten.

Die Frau an eben diesem sah ihnen freundlich entgegen und fragte:

"Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Minerva räusperte sich unbehaglich; was sollte sie denn jetzt sagen?

"Nun, wir haben gerade erfahren, dass einer unserer Schüler vor ein paar Tagen in dieses Krankenhaus eingeliefert worden ist und würden ihn gerne besuchen. Sein Name ist Harry James Potter."

Die Frau nickte und blätterte in einigen Papieren und Listen herum, tippte schließlich etwas in ihren Computer und sah die Beiden vor sich dann ein wenig entschuldigend an.

"Es tut mir Leid, aber wir haben niemanden hier mit diesem Namen. Sind Sie sicher, dass er in diesem Krankenhaus ist?"

Sie nickten nur und sahen sich dann fragend an.

"Hmm... also, wie gesagt, es tut mir leid, aber dann kann ich nichts weiter... moment! Vor ein paar Tagen haben Sie gesagt?"

"Das ist richtig.", erwiderte Severus mürrisch.

"Vor vier Tagen wurde ein junger Mann hier hergebracht, so ca. 16 - 18 Jahre alt, nicht sehr groß, schwarze Haare und grüne Augen."

"Das ist er.", rief Minerva aufgeregt.

Ihr Kollege verdrehte nur die Augen.

Die Frau allerdings bemerkte es nicht oder ignorierte es einfach, lächelte dafür Minerva erfreut an.

"Das ist gut, wir haben schon die Polizei alamiert, aber niemand hat den Jungen als vermisst gemeldet. Das wird Dr. Jerey sicher freuen. Warten Sie bitte einen Moment."

Damit griff sie nach dem Telefon und und rief anscheinend diesen Arzt hierher. Währenddessen unterhielten sich die beiden Professoren leise.

"Ich will gar nicht wissen, was Potter jetzt schon wieder ausgefressen hat, dass er sich nicht mal traut, seinen Namen hier anzugeben.", schnarrte Severus.

Minerva sah ihn fast schon tadelnd an.

"Er wird schon seine Gründe haben. Und jetzt hör auf, so ein Gesicht zu ziehen, davon bekommst du sonst noch Falten."

Bevor der Tränkemeister etwas darauf erwidern konnte, tauchte vor ihnen eine Frau mittleren Alters in einem Ärztekittel auf, die sie freundlich ansah.

"Guten Tag, mein Name ist Alex Jerey und Sie sind...?"

"Severus Snape.", sagte eben dieser immer noch mürrisch.

"Minerva McGonagall, sehr erfreut. Sie sind die Ärztin von Harry?"

Die Ärztin drehte sich um und bedeutete ihnen, ihr zu folgen. Als sie auf einen Aufzug zugingen, antwortete sie:

"So heißt der Kleine also? Aber ja, das bin ich. Sie sind seine Lehrer? Was ist mit seinen Eltern?"

"Nun, Harry geht auf ein Internat und wir sind dort seine Professoren. Seine Eltern sind allerdings gestorben als er ein Jahr alt war."

Dr. Jerey nickte nur schweigend und drückte auf den Knopf für die 3. Etage, als sie in den Aufzug stiegen. Schweigend fuhren sie hoch und traten genauso schweigend schließlich auf einen hellerleuchteten Gang hinaus, gingen diesen entlang. Die Ärztin hielt schließlich vor einer Tür mit der Nummer 86 und wandte sich ihnen wieder zu.

"Ich war gerade eben erst bei ihm und habe nach ihm gesehen, doch da hat er gerade geschlafen. Ich weiß nicht, ob er mittlerweile wieder aufgewacht ist. Seien Sie also bitte leise, ja?"

Minerva nickte und Severus schnaubte, woraufhin ihn Dr. Jerey streng ansah. Als auch er nickte, öffnete sie die Tür, trat ein und sah sich kurz um, dann winkte sie sie leise herein.

"Er schläft noch.", flüsterte sie und bedeutete ihnen, näher ans Bett heran zu treten. Es war ein Einzelzimmer.

Minerva keuchte leise auf, als sie den Gipsarm ihres Schülers sah und die vielen Kratzer auf dem freiem Arm und im Gesicht. Um seinen Hinterkopf war ein Verband gewickelt. Sie trat näher an ihn heran und strich ihm ein paar Haare aus der Stirn. Das war der letzte Beweis, den sie noch gebraucht hatte; dort war die blitzförmige Narbe.

Fragend drehte sie sich zur Ärztin um.

"Was ist mit ihm passiert? Warum ist er hier?"

Die Frau seufzte leise.

"Er wurde von einer Jugendgang ziemlich heftig verprügelt, bis ein junges Ehepaar, dass zufällig dort vorbeikam, diese aufhielten und einen Krankenwagen rufen konnten. Nun, einer dieser Jungen hat ihn verdammt übel am Hinterkopf erwischt. Ich will Ihnen nun wirklich nicht mit medizinischen Fachbegriffen kommen, deswegen mache ich es kurz und schmerzlos: Harry hat Amnesie. Er kann sich an rein gar nichts mehr aus seinem Leben erinnern. Dieser Zustand kann sich in einigen Stunden, vielleicht aber auch erst in ein paar Jahren wieder ändern, das kann man nicht sicher wissen."

* * *

soooo, was sagt ihr?

Freu mich über jedes Kommi, auch wenn es noch so klein ist..._lach_

konstruktive Kritik ist übrigens auch erwünscht...

nehmt es mir aber nicht übel, wenn ich irgendwelche Tatsachen in Sachen Amnesie weglasse oder etwas falsch habe...kenn mich damit nicht besonders gut aus...

bye, wölfin


	3. Die Dursleys

Huhu...

sooo...hier kommt offensichtlich schon das dritte chap...

vielen, vielen Dank an meine lieben Reviewer! Hab mich über jedes einzelne Kommi gefreut! g

Also danke an:

**Carika, Sweet Fay, KleineSchwesterOrion, ichhalt, Tolotos, geli-chan, Alraune, Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle, Minnilein und Simsly!**

_euch alle mal drückt_

und jetzt viel spaß!

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Die Dursleys**

Geschockt starrten die beiden Professoren die Ärztin an.

Sie mussten sich verhört haben! Das konnte... das durfte einfach nicht sein! Der Junge konnte doch nicht einfach alles vergessen haben. Vorsichtshalber fragte Minerva noch einmal nach:

"Er... er kann sich an rein gar nichts mehr erinnern? Wirklich an nichts?"

"Nein, es tut mir leid. Bis auf solche selbstverständlichen Sachen wie Essen, Trinken, Sprechen, Gehen hat er alles vergessen. So etwas kommt leider ziemlich häufig vor und man hat bis jetzt keinen Weg gefunden, dass wieder rückgängig zu machen.", erwiderte Dr. Jerey bekümmert.

Das stimmte leider. Auch Zauberer waren gegen Amnesie nicht gefeit, doch selbst in ihrer Welt konnte man so etwas nicht wieder heilen. Man denke nur an Lockhart.

"Der einzige Weg, um seine Erinnerungen wieder zu bekommen, ist sich etwas aus seinem Leben erzählen zu lassen. Sich Fotos, Briefe und derlei Sachen anzusehen und sich mit Freunden und Familie zu befassen. Ein erstes Zeichen eines Fortschrittes sind sogenannte 'Flashbacks'. Sie zeigen einem kurze Eindrücke aus dem Leben, vereinzelte Bilder, Stimmen oder einfach nur Gerüche und Gefühle. Sobald solche Flashbacks auftreten, kann man auf Besserung hoffen.", erklärte die Ärztin weiter.

Für eine Weile herrschte nachdenkliches und bedrücktes Schweigen, bis Severus dieses unvermittelt brach.

"Können wir ihn dann jetzt mitnehmen? Ins Internat, meine ich. Er verbringt dort seit sechs Jahren sein Leben, bis auf die Sommerferien, in denen jeder Schüler nach Hause fährt."

Doch Dr. Jerey schüttelte nur den Kopf. Auf die verständnislosen Blicke der Beiden, erklärte sie:

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber Sie können ihn nicht so einfach mitnehmen. Dafür brauchen Sie die Einverständniserklärung seiner Eltern oder Verwandten. Er ist noch nicht volljährig, oder?"  
Minerva schüttelte den Kopf und sagte nur:

"Er ist in diesem Sommer erst 17 geworden."

"Müssen die Verwandten des Jungen irgendetwas besonderes ausfüllen und unterschreiben?", wollte Severus wissen.

Man sah ihm an, dass er wenig Lust hatte, sich jetzt auch noch mit Papierkram zu beschäftigen.

"So ist es, ja. Kommen Sie mit, ich werde Ihnen die Papiere mitgeben."

Sie verließen das Zimmer wieder und die Ärztin führte sie in eine Art Büro. Dort kramte sie ein wenig in dem Schreibtisch, bis sie ein paar Formulare hervorholte und ihnen überreichte, dabei erklärend sagte:

"Das sind die Sachen, die Sie ausfüllen müssen, wenn Sie den Jungen mitnehmen wollen. Eines ist dabei, dass Sie bitte auch noch ausfüllen, es betrifft die Personalien des Jungen. Kommen Sie einfach wieder, sobald Sie mit allem fertig sind. Oh und, bevor ich es vergesse. Sollten Sie wirklich wieder kommen, um ihn abzuholen, bringen Sie ihm bitte ein paar Klamotten mit. Das, was er bei dem Überfall anhatte, ist alles zerissen und blutdurchtränkt, wir haben es weggeworfen."

Die Beiden nickten und kurz darauf hatten sie das Krankenhaus auch schon wieder verlassen. Nachdenklich gingen sie die Straße entlang und Severus wollte genervt wissen:

"Müssen wir jetzt auch noch zu seinen Verwandten, damit sie diese verdammten Dinger ausfüllen?"

Die Verwandlungslehrerin nickte nur und zog ihren Kollegen in eine schmale Seitengasse.

"Weißt du, wo Harrys Verwandte wohnen? Ja? Gut, dann lass uns dorthin apparieren und die Sachen erledigen."

Der Tränkemeister schnaubte, ehe sie zusammen mit einem leisem Plopp verschwanden. Sie tauchten in einer penibel sauberen Straße voller Reihenhäuser wieder auf und sahen sich suchend um. Schließlich fanden sie die Nr 4 und steuerten direkt auf diese zu. Als Minerva die Klingel betätigte, ertönte von drinnen eine zornige Stimme.

"Oh, ich warne dich Bursche, wenn du das bist! Ich mach dich ein für alle Mal kalt!"

Stirnrunzelnd sahen sich die Beiden an. War etwa Harry gemeint? Die Tür öffnete sich und gab den Blick auf einen Mann frei, der aussah wie eine rauchende Dampfwalze. Sein Gesicht war rot vor Zorn, als er sie anblaffte:

"Was wollen Sie?"

Minerva sah den Mann streng an und Severus erwiderte eisig:

"Lassen Sie uns sofort rein, Dursley. Wir haben etwas wegen Ihrem Neffen zu besprechen."  
Vernon wurde blass und wollte ihnen die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen, doch der schwarzhaarige Zauberer war schneller und stellte einen Fuß zwischen Tür und Rahmen. Mit einem kräftigen Ruck stieß er die Tür weit auf und betrat das Haus. Vom ersten Moment an, konnte er es nicht leiden. Es war einfach alles viel zu sauber, genauso wie draußen auf der Straße. Minerva ging es genauso.

"Vernon, was sind das für Leute?", wollte eine pferdegesichtige Frau wissen.

Doch bevor die Dampfwalze antworten konnte, sagte die ältere Hexe:

"Wir sind hier, um mit Ihnen über Harry zu sprechen."

Die Frau schnaubte und wollte wütend wissen, was er denn jetzt schon wieder angestellt hatte.

Kurz erzählte Minerva das, was sie heute erfahren hatten, doch die beiden Muggel schien das nicht zu stören. Stattdessen sagte der Mann sogar:

"Geschieht ihm ganz recht, diesem Bengel. Wir werden ihn sowieso nie wieder sehen, also was kümmert es uns?"

Wieder warfen sich die beiden Professoren fragende Blicke zu. Das konnte doch unmöglich die Familie sein, die sich die ganzen Jahre um Harry Potter gekümmert hatte, oder etwa doch? Hatten sie ihn denn gar nicht auf Händen getragen!

"Also, was wollen Sie jetzt von uns? Wir haben besseres zu tun, als uns mit Leuten wie Ihnen herumschlagen zu müssen.", knurrte die Dampfwalze.

Was für einen Blutdruck er wohl hatte?

Der Tränkemeister hielt ihm einfach eines der Formula vors Gesicht und verlangte:

"Füllen Sie das aus und Sie sind Potter los."

Fast schon gierig griff er nach dem Papier und warf einen Blick darauf.

"Sie wollen also, dass wir Ihnen unsere Zustimmung dafür geben, dass Sie ihn aus dem Krankenhaus holen? Bitte, mich solls nicht stören. Wenn wir ihn dafür entgültig los werden."

Damit ging er in die Küche und ließ seine Frau allein mit den Beiden.

"Wo ist Harrys Zimmer? Wir würden gerne seine Sachen mitnehmen."

Wortlos deutete Petunia die Treppe hoch und sagte unhöflich:

"Das letzte Zimmer. Und beeilen Sie sich."

Wortlos gingen Sie die Treppe hoch, bemühten sich beide nicht einfach nach ihren Zauberstäben zu greifen und sich diese Muggel einmal vorzunehmen. In Harrys Zimmer angekommen erwartete sie schon der nächste Schock. Der Raum war klein, besaß nur eine alte Matratze, einen kleinen Schreibtisch und einen Hocker, hatte vergitterte Fenster und sogar Schlösser waren an der Tür angebracht!

Das Schlimmste war aber wohl Hedwig. Sie hockte niedergeschlagen in ihrem geschlossenem Käfig und war total abgemagert und zerfleddert. Das Wasser in ihrer Schale sah aus wie schon mehrere Tage alt und zu fressen hatte die Arme auch nichts.

Sofort ging Minerva zu ihr und hob sie vorsichtig aus dem Käfig. Sie schuhute nur kraftlos und schloss ihre großen Augen. Mit der Eule auf dem Arm drehte die Hexe sich wieder zu ihrem Kollegen um. Dieser war blass, als er sich weiter im Zimmer umsah.

"Hier... hier kann Potter doch unmöglich gelebt haben? Er... er wurde von seinen Verwandten doch wie ein König behandelt!"

"Anscheinend nicht. Wohl eher genau das Gegenteil. Wenn wir gleich wieder runter gehen, sieh dir mal die Fotos an den Wänden an. Und jetzt lass uns seine Sachen zusammensuchen."

Sie wandten sich dem Koffer zu, der mitten im Zimmer stand (Harry hatte schon gepackt) und öffneten ihn mithilfe eines Zaubers. Und was sie da sahen, war auch nicht sehr schön. Die Kleidung, die Harry anscheinend besaß, war ihm Nummern zu groß und außerdem schon ziemlich abgetragen. Wortlos verbrannten sie die Sachen einfach, bis auf eine Jeans und ein Shirt, die noch recht in Ordnung wirkten. Diese verkleinerten sie ein wenig, sodass sie Harry passen musssten.

Den restlichen Inhalt des Koffers (Bücher, Besen, ...) schrumpften sie und steckten es in ihre Taschen. Dann verließen sie das Zimmer wieder und gingen hinunter in die Küche, wollten so schnell wie möglich von hier weg. Severus nahm die Gelegenheit wahr und betrachtete die zahlreichen Fotos an den Wänden. Und es war immer das Gleiche: Petunia und Vernon mit Sohn Dudley. Aber kein einziges Mal konnte er Potter entdecken. Er hatte den Jungen anscheinend vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt.

In der Küche angekommen, erkannten sie Vernon am Tisch sitzend und das Formular ausfüllend, seine Frau stand hinter ihm. Neben Mr Dursley saß ein genaues Ebenbild von diesem, nur viel jünger. Er verputzte gerade ein Stück kuchen und verschluckte sich daran, als er sie sah. Sofort war seine Mutter bei ihm und klopfte ihrem Duddyspätzchen liebevoll auf den Rücken.

Sie schoss ihnen Todesblicke zu und murmelte ein leises "Verdammtes Federvieh.", als sie Hedwig entdeckte. Die beiden Professoren ignorierten dies. In diesem Moment stand Vernon auf und reichte ihnen das Formular rüber. Severus steckte es ein, ohne einen Blick darauf zu werfen. Sollte etwas fehlen, würden sie einfach am nächstem Tag noch einmal herkommen. Er hoffte dies allerdings nicht, er wollte nur so schnell wie möglich weg von hier.

"Und nun gehen Sie!", verlangte Vernon.

Der Tränkemeister knurrte und folgte Minerva hinaus. Wortlos apparierten sie zurück nach Hogsmeade und gingen den Weg zum Schloss hoch. Sie waren beide tief in Gedanken versunken und mussten das gerade Erlebte erst einmal verdauen. Als sie an Hagrids Hütte vorbei kamen, sagte Minerva unvermittelt:

"Ich werde Hedwig zu Hagrid bringen. Er wird sie schon wieder aufpeppen. Ich kommen gleich zu Albus nach und dann gehen wir die Papiere durch."

Severus nickte nur und ging weiter. Im Büro des Schulleiters angekommen erwartete dieser ihn schon. Seufzend gestand der Tränkemeister sich ein, dass in Minerva McGonagall wohl doch ein kleiner Slytherin stecken musste, denn sie hatte es geschickt so hinbekommen, dass er Albus alles erzählen musste.

Als sie dann wenig später endlich dazu kam, füllten sie die Formulare aus und waren erstaunt darüber, dass Vernon Dursleys seins wirklich komplett ausgefüllt hatte. Nachdem das erledigt war, wollte Severus sich schon erheben und endlich etwas essen gehen, als Minerva noch sagte:

"Wir werden aber morgen auch noch mit dem Jungen einkaufen gehen müssen, Albus. Er hat nämlich absolut keine anständige Kleidung."  
Der Direktor strich sich nachdenklich über seinen Bart.

"Ja, Severus hat mir das schon gesagt. Wen habt ihr vor, mitzunehmen?"

Perplex sahen ihn die beiden Professoren an.

"Mitnehmen?"

"Ja, denn ich denke nicht, dass ihr Zwei euch mit der heutigen Mode auskennt. Hmm... mal überlegen... ich würde sagen, ihr nehmt Draco Malfoy mit. Er ist ja immer sehr gut gekleidet."

Minerva wollte schon auffahren, doch der Tränkemeister stimmte schnell zu. Wenn sein Patenkind dabei war, würde es nicht soo schlimm werden, mit Potter einkaufen gehen zu müssen. Seufzend erklärte auch die Verwandlungslehrerin sich einverstanden. Daraufhin lächelte Albus die Beiden fröhlich an und zwinkerte vergnügt.

Gleichzeitig fragten sie sich, was der alte Zauberer wohl jetzt schon wieder vorhatte...

--

_Wenig später im Büro von Severus Snape:_

"Also, was ist los, Onkel Sev?", wollte Draco Malfoy von seinem Patenonkel wissen.

Dieser hatte ihn nämlich gerade von einem Zweitklässler holen lassen. Und nun saßen sie hier und schwiegen sich an. Dabei wollte der blonde Slytherin eigentlich noch Hausaufgaben erledigen.

"Nun, Draco, es ist so, das der Direktor beschlossen hat, dass du Professor McGonagall und mich morgen begleiten wirst."

Verblüfft sah der Blonde den Älteren an.

"Begleiten? Wohin?"

Der Tränkemeister lächelte grimmig.

"Wir werden morgen in die Muggelwelt reisen, da wir dort etwas erledigen müssen. Danach müssen wir noch einkaufen; Kleidung, um genau zu sein. Dumbledore meinte, wir sollen dich mitnehmen, da du dich ja damit auskennst."

"Aber..."

"Nix, aber. Du wirst morgen früh um punkt 10 Uhr vor dem Eingangsportal auf uns warten. Und nun geh bitte, ich habe noch zu tun."

Perplex blieb Draco noch ein paar Sekunden auf seinem Platz sitzen und sah so aus, als wolle er protestieren, ließ es dann aber doch. Immer noch verwirrt stand er schließlich auf und verließ das Büro, fragte sich was das sollte.

Severus indessen ließ sich grinsend in seinem Stuhl zurücksinken. Oh ja, er freute sich auf den morgigen Tag. Und das auch nur, weil er seinen Patensohn zum ersten Mal wirklich sprachlos erleben würde, wenn dieser erfuhr, dass Potter sein Gedächtnis verloren hatte.

Oh ja, das würde ein Spaß werden...

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

(aus irgendeinem Grund gehen die Trennlinien grad net..._lach_)

so, das wars...

was haltet ihr davon?

Kommis sind erwünscht...

bye, wölfin


	4. Shopping

Huhu...

so, Leutz, es geht weiter...

danke, danke, danke für die umwerfenden Kommis von: _Simsly, Alraune, Tolotos, Sweet Fay, Danica, Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle, KleineSchwesterOrion, Tifferny Tonks, Die Schwarze Lady und Minnilein!_

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Shopping**

Am nächstem Morgen stand Draco pünktlich vor dem Eingangsportal und wartete auf seine beiden Professoren.

Grummelnd dachte er daran, wie Blaise ihn heute morgen damit genervt hatte, doch bei Sev nach zu fragen, ob er nicht mitkönne. Ohne ihn, Draco, sei es im Schloss immer viel zu langweilig, hatte er gemeint. Blaise hatte ihn sogar dazu gebracht, um eine unmenschliche Zeit (halb 9!) aufzustehen und sich fertig zu machen.

Nicht wenige Schüler hatten in der Großen Halle dumm aus der Wäsche geguckt, als der ungekrönte Slytherinprinz an einem Samstagmorgen schon so früh in der Halle erschien. Denn, ob man es nun glaubte oder nicht, Draco war Langschläfer aus Leidenschaft. Und er war Blaise immer noch böse, dass er ihn praktisch dazu gezwungen hatte, so früh aufzustehen.

Denn der Blonde hatte nur zwei Möglichkeiten gehabt: Entweder ließ er sich weiterhin so ausfragen und ertrug das Gequängel seines besten Freundes oder aber, er stand auf und ging einfach schon mal zum Frühstück. Denn in der Öffentlichkeit gab Blaise sich bei weitem nicht so kindisch. Das tat er nur unter Freunden.

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er seine beiden Professoren auf sich zukommen sah und grüßte sie höflich. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Hogsmeade und apparierten von dort aus. Nur gut, dass Draco sich schon in den Sommerferien seine Apparierlizenz besorgt hatte.

Wie schon am vergangenem Tag tauchten sie in der kleinen Nebengasse wieder auf und der Blonde sah sich neugierig um, was man natürlich nicht nach außen hin sah. Wieder überlegte er, was sie hier wollten. Und warum sollte er seinen Professoren beim Einkaufen helfen? Hatten sie etwa endlich erkannt, dass sie modisch nicht korrekt gekleidet waren? Er hoffte nicht. Über was sollte er sich denn dann lustig machen?

McGonagall und Severus zauberten ihre Kleidung in Muggelsachen und so traten sie dann auf die Straße hinaus. Draco hatte vorsorglich schon Muggelkleidung angehabt. Neugierig folgte er seinen Lehrern, als diese ein großes Krankenhaus ansteuerten. Was wollten sie denn dort? Doch nicht etwa einen Kranken besuchen?

--

Severus schmunzelte unmerklich, als er bemerkte, wie sein Patensohn sich neugierig umsah.

An der Information saß die gleiche Frau wie schon gestern und sie nickte ihnen nur freundlich zu, als sie den Aufzug ansteuerten und damit in die 3. Etage fuhren. Dort gingen sie dann auf das Zimmer Nr 86 zu, als sie von Frau Dr. Jerey entdeckt wurden.

"Guten Morgen. Es freut mich wirklich, Sie wieder zu sehen."

"Ihnen auch einen guten Morgen. Das hier ist Draco Malfoy, ebenfalls einer unserer Schüler. Draco, das ist Dr. Jerey."

Der Blonde nickte der Frau freundlich zu und sah sich dann weiter um, hörte scheinbar nur gelangweilt zu.

"Nun, Ihrem Kommen entnehme ich, dass Sie alles mit seinen Verwandten geklärt haben?"

"Ja, so ist es. Hier sind die Formulare, die wir ausfüllen sollten."

Minerva reichte der Ärztin die Papiere, welche sie lächelnd entgegen nahm.

"Das ist gut. Sie müssen wissen, ich habe ihm gestern schon mitgeteilt, dass Sie hier waren und ihn kennen. Er war schon ganz aufgeregt, Sie kennen zu lernen. Gehen Sie ruhig zu ihm, er ist bereits wach. Wenn ich mit den Papieren durch bin und alles geregelt ist, komme ich wieder zu Ihnen."

Die beiden Lehrer nickten und gingen auf Harrys Zimmer zu, Draco folgte ihnen. Wobei dieser sich ärgerte, dass er immer noch nicht wirklich schlauer als vorher war. Warum sprachen Ärzte eigentlich immer in Rätseln?

Der Slytherin zwang sich dazu, diesen Gedanken beiseite zu schieben, da er ja doch nie eine Antwort darauf erhalten würde und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt. Gerade klopfte die Verwandlungslehrerin an die Zimmertür und nach einem leisem "Herein", öffnete sie die Tür und ging hinein.

Minerva lächelte, als sie ihren Schüler in einem blauem Pyjama auf der Fensterbank sitzen sah. Er hatte bis gerade eben wohl verträumt hinausgesehen, doch jetzt wandte er sich ihnen zu und sah sie fragend an. Plötzlich schien er sich an etwas zu erinnern und sagte:

"Sie müssen die Leute sein, die gestern schon hier gewesen sind, oder?"

Doch bevor einer der beiden Professoren antworten konnte, ertönte auf einmal die Stimme des Blonden.

"Potter! Was, bei Salazar machst du in einem Muggelkrankenhaus? Musst dich wieder mal aufspielen, was? Gott, das ist ja so erbärmlich!"

--

Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann starrte nachdenklich aus dem Fenster, als ihn ein Klopfen aus seinen Gedanken riss. Automatisch rief er ein "Herein" und sah sich wenig später drei Personen gegenüber.

Eine etwas ältere Frau so um die mitte 40, die ein total veraltetes Kleid mit passendem Hut trug und ziemlich streng wirkte. Er konnte sie sich sehr gut als Lehrerin oder Erzieherin vorstellen.

Einen schwarzhaarigen Mann mitte 30, der vollkommen in Schwarz gekleidet war und sich mürrisch umblickte. Es schien nicht so, als wäre er freiwillig hier.

Und dann noch einen blonden jungen Mann, der ungefähr genauso alt war wie er selbst. Er war sehr gut gekleidet; er trug eine schwarze, enge Stoffhose und ein grünes Seidenhemd. Seine Augen waren von einem unglaublich intensiven grau, die sich nun zusammenzogen, als er ihn sah. Beinahe schon arrogant sah der fremde Junge ihn an.

Der Schwarzhaarige wandte sich an die Frau, die ihn lächelnd ansah.

"Sie müssen die Leute sein, die gestern schon hier gewesen sind, oder?", fragte er neugierig.

Jedoch kam die Frau gar nicht dazu, zu antworten, denn der Blonde schnarrte plötzlich:

"Potter! Was, bei Salazar machst du in einem Muggelkrankenhaus? Musst dich wieder mal aufspielen, was? Gott, das ist ja so erbärmlich!"

Verblüfft sah er ihn an. Was sollte das denn? Kannte der Typ ihn etwa?

"Mr Malfoy! Hören Sie sofort auf, ihn zu beleidigen!", wies die Frau den Blonden zurecht, welcher sie aber nur arrogant ansah.

Nun vollkommen verwirrt, sah der Schwarzhaarige von einem zum anderem. Die Frau erbarmte sich seiner schließlich und stellte sie endlich vor.

"Nun, also ich bin Minerva McGonagall, das hier sind Severus Snape und Draco Malfoy. Ich und Severus sind Professoren an einem Internat, in welches auch du gehst. Mr Malfoy ist einer deiner Klassenkameraden. Ich weiß nicht, ob Dr Jerey es dir schon gesagt hat, aber dein Name ist Harry James Potter."

Harry nickte lächelnd, während der Blonde - Draco - ein arrogantes Schnauben von sich gab.

"Pahh! Ist Potters IQ jetzt schon so weit gesunken, dass er sich nicht mal seinen Namen merken kann? Typisch Gryffindor."

"Draco! Benimm dich bitte!", zischte der schwarzgekleidete Mann, woraufhin der Angesprochene aber nur ein wiederholtes Schnauben von sich gab.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah den Blonden nun fragend an. Warum beleidigte dieser ihn andauernd? Hatte er ihm etwa etwas getan? Ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, was das sein könnte, fühlte er sich plötzlich schuldig. Er wollte nicht mit jemandem verfeindet sein, den er ja nicht mal kannte. Oder sich zumindest nicht an diesen erinnern konnte.

Er seufzte lautlos; das war alles viel zu kompliziert. Versonnen spielte er mit dem Rand des Gipses, der sich an seinem Arm befand. Das Jucken war einfach furchtbar! (A/N: Alle, die schon einmal einen Gips hatten, wissen was ich meine...)

"Jetzt hör mir mal zu, Draco. Diese ganze Situation ist etwas verfahren. Du kannst Potter noch so oft beleidigen, er wird darauf nicht eingehen. Denn er hat es irgendwie fertig gebracht, in den Sommerferien verprügelt zu werden. Folge daraus ist eine komplette Amnesie. Das heißt, er kann sich an rein gar nichts mehr erinnern.", schnarrte dieser Snape.

"W... wa... was?", stotterte der Blonde.

'Aha', dachte Harry, 'er wusste also gar nichts von meiner Amnesie.'

Neugierig beobachtete er den Anderen, wie dieser blass wurde und sich auf einen Stuhl hinter sich setzte. Seine grauen Augen starrten ihn die ganze Zeit über ungläubig an.

'Er ist niedlich, wenn er so schaut.', dachte Harry unvermittelt.

"Das... das ist ein Scherz.", sagte er heiser.

Doch alle drei, Snape, McGonagall und Harry, schüttelten nur stumm den Kopf.

"Du... du hast keine Ahnung, wer ich bin?", krächzte er weiter an den Schwarzhaarigen gewandt.

"Nein, tut mir leid.", antwortete dieser bedauernd.

Ehe der Blonde darauf noch etwas erwidern konnte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine junge Krankenschwester kam lächelnd herein. Sie nickte den drei Besuchern grüßend zu und wandte sich dann an Harry.

"Guten Morgen, Harry. Wie geht es dir?"

Angesprochener lächelte sie fröhlich an.

"Mir gehts gut, Pam. Ist es wieder Zeit?"

"Ja, ist es. Aber es ist ja auch das letzte Mal. Sollen die Drei draußen warten?"

Harry überlegte kurz und schüttelte dann den Kopf.

"Sie können ruhig bleiben."

Damit knöpfte er langsam sein Pyjama Oberteil auf und zog es aus. Darunter kamen mehrere Blutergüsse und blaue Flecke zum Vorschein. Vorsichtig nahm die Krankenschwester nun eine Salbe zur Hand und bestrich vorsichtig die verfärbten Stellen auf Harrys Brust und Rücken mit dieser. Während dieser Prozedur sagte keiner ein Wort.

Draco hatte die Luft scharf eingesogen, als der Schwarzhaarige sein Oberteil ausgezogen hatte und die, an den richtigen Stellen muskulöse Brust zum Vorschein kam. Er hatte ja nicht einmal im entferntesten geahnt, dass Potter so einen tollen Body haben könnte. Nicht das sein eigener nicht weniger beeindruckend war.

Die Stimme dieser Pam riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

"So, das wars auch schon. Und jetzt komm her und lass dich drücken, schließlich wirst du ja heute entlassen."

Lachend sprang Harry von der Fensterbank und umarmte die etwa gleichgroße Pam. Bei diesem Bild kam in dem Blondem kurz ein Gefühl der Eifersucht hoch, dass er aber schnell unterdrückte. Malfoys wurden nicht eifersüchtig! Und schon gar nicht wegen eines Potters!

Kurz nachdem die Krankenschwester gegangen war, wurde die Tür noch einmal geöffnet. Diesmal war es Dr Jerey, die herein kam.

"Ich bin jetzt mit den Formularen fertig und es ist alles okay, so wie ich das sehe. Wenn Sie hier bitte noch einmal unterschreiben würden, können Sie auch schon gehen."

Minerva nickte und erledigte das, während Snape auf seinen Schüler zutrat und ihm eine Tasche hinhielt.

"Hier sind ein paar deiner alten Klamotten. Beschwer dich nicht, dass waren mitunter die Besten, die du hattest. Den Rest haben ich und Minerva verbrannt."

"Keine Sorge, Harry. Wir werden jetzt noch einkaufen gehen, deswegen ist Draco ja dabei. Er soll dir ein wenig helfen.", mischte die Professorin sich ein und verschwand mit den drei Anderen nach draußen, damit der Schwarzhaarige sich anziehen konnte.

Bereits zwanzig Minuten später verließen sie das Krankenhaus und gingen Richtung Innenstadt. Es hatte keinerlei Probleme gegeben, als sie gegangen waren.

Harry, der neben Minerva lief, war ganz hibbelig. Er freute sich aufs Einkaufen, denn die Sachen, die er momentan trug, waren nicht gerade berauschend. Eine abgetragene, alte Jeans und ein stinknormales, weißes Shirt. Er war wohl früher nicht sehr modisch unterwegs gewesen. Aber das sollte sich nun ändern, soweit ihm die ältere Frau erzählte. Seine Eltern seien anscheinend verdammt reich gewesen und er hätte alles geerbt.

Sie gingen auf einen düster aussehenden Pub zu, der versteckt in einer Ecke stand und den kaum einer beachtete. Innen angekommen, saßen dort lauter komisch gekleidete Personen. Manche hatten sogar einen Spitzhut auf dem Kopf. Sie durchquerten den Raum und gingen bei einer Hintertür wieder hinaus. Snape und Draco folgten ihnen.

Minerva stellte sich vor die Mauer und zog ihren Zauberstab, tippte die Steine damit in richtiger Reihenfolge an, sodass sich die Mauer verformte und den Durchgang zur Winkelgasse freigab. Dies alles wurde von Harry beobachtet, der keinesfalls überrascht wirkte. Dies bemerkte auch Snape.

"Tja, an Zauberei kannst du dich also noch erinnern, was?", fragte er bissig.

Der Angesprochene achtete gar nicht auf diesen Tonfall, sondern nickte nur und ging ein paar Schritte in die Winkelgasse hinein, sah sich neugierig und mit glänzenden Augen um. Sollte diese Fledermaus - als diese hatte er ihn nämlich instinktiv erkannt - doch ruhig weiter seine miese Laune an ihm auslassen, er würde nicht darauf eingehen.

"Severus, jetzt hör doch bitte endlich damit auf. Er kann sich anscheinend an Zauberei erinnern, weil das eine Art Grundwissen für ihn ist. Es ist einfach seine Natur, zu wissen, dass es Magie gibt. Und jetzt kommt, wir haben noch eine Menge vor."

Und damit hatte die Verwandlungslehrerin recht.

Sie gingen als erstes nach Gringotts und während Snape und Draco oben warteten, fuhr Minerva mit ihrem Schützling zu dessen Verlies. Sie holten eine Menge Galleonen und tauschten die Hälfte davon in Muggelgeld um. Danach machten sie sich zu Viert auf den Weg zu Ollivander, der sie schon erwartet hatte. Sie nahmen Harrys Zauberstab, bezahlten für die Reparatur und gingen weiter.

Innerhalb von einer Stunde besorgten sie alles, was Harry noch fürs nächste Schuljahr brauchte: Bücher, Pergament, Federn, neue Zaubertrankzutaten etc.

Danach begann der schwierige Teil. Einkaufen in der Muggelwelt. Ab hier übernahm Draco das Kommando, denn er kannte sich hier bestens aus und zog sie direkt in seinen Lieblingsladen. Zu Minervas und Severus Horror brauchte er ganze zwei Stunden in diesem Geschäft, bis er endlich zufrieden war. Als er aber dann verkündete, dass sie noch lange nicht fertig wären und Harry erst fünf Hosen, vier T-Shirts und drei Pullover hätte, setzten sie sich ab und verkrochen sich in irgendein Café. Dort wollten sie warten, bis Draco fertig war. Harry überließen sie feige sich selbst.

Fröhlich zog der Slytherin eben diesen von einem Geschäft zum nächstem und kleidete ihn vollkommen neu ein. Dabei hatten die beiden Jungen viel Spaß, was vor allem der Blonde nicht erwartet hatte. Der Schwarzhaarige war so ganz anders, als er immer gedacht hatte. Es machte einfach Spaß, ihn um sich zu haben.

Und in ihm wuchs der Wunsch, sich mit ihm anzufreunden. Diesen Wunsch hatte er vor knapp sechs Jahren begraben und vergessen geglaubt, doch jetzt drang er mit aller Kraft an die Oberfläche zurück. Er nahm sich vor, einen Versuch zu starten.

Als sie endlich vollkommen fertig mit einkaufen waren und gerade den Rest bezahlten, nahm Draco all seinen Mut zusammen und sagte:

"Harry?"

Dieser brummte und kämpfte sich mit den sechs vollen Einkaufstaschen ab, die er trug. Draco hatte ebenfalls drei an jeder Hand.

"Ich... ich wollte mich dafür entschuldigen, was ich dir heute morgen alles an den Kopf geworfen habe. Für das, was ich in den letzten Jahren getan habe, werde ich mich erst dann entschuldigen, wenn du dich auch wieder daran erinnern kannst, ist das okay für dich?"

Harry sah ihn überrascht an und lächelte dann erfreut. Doch ehe er etwas erwidern konnte, sprach der Blonde auch schon hastig weiter, da er Angst hatte, es sonst nicht zu schaffen.

"Sollen... also, willst du... ich meine, wir... Freunde?"

Der Schwarzhaarige lachte leise und nickte dann lächelnd.

"Ich würd sehr gern dein Freund sein. Vor allem da ich nicht verstehe, wieso wir das nicht vorher schon waren. Wir haben verdammt viel gemeinsam."

Draco nickte daraufhin nur und lächelte zufrieden. Dieser Tag war einfach nur wunderbar.

"Ich werde es dir irgendwann mal erzählen, okay? Aber heute nicht mehr, ich bin total geschafft."

"Nicht nur du, Draco.", lachte Harry fröhlich.

Diesem fuhr ein angenehmer Schauer über den Rücken, als der Schwarzhaarige zum ersten Mal seinen Vornamen aussprach. Bei ihm klang er irgendwie ganz anders, als sonst.

Schweigend und glücklich machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Café, wo ihre Professoren sie schon sehnsüchtig erwarteten. Sie verschwanden in einer dunklen Gasse, schrumpften die Taschen und apparierten nach Hogsmeade. Minerva fasste ihren Schützling dabei am Arm und nahm ihn mit.

Nun hieß es beeilen. Denn vielleicht hatten sie Glück und die Schüler waren alle noch beim Abendessen, sodass sie sich nicht mit deren Fragen herumschlagen mussten. Zudem mussten sie jetzt erst zum Direktor.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Sooo, das wars auch schon wieder...

kommis sind erwünscht..._grins_

egal, ob groß, klein, dick, dünn,... ihr wisst schon, was ich meine..._lach_

bye, wölfin


	5. Tapetenwechsel

Hey Leute,

ich weiß, dieses Chap kommt mit reichlich Verspätung, aber ich komm zur Zeit wegen Schule und Hausaufgaben zu gar nix mehr..._seufz_

bei meinen anderen beiden Storys weiß ich auch net genau, wann es weitergeht...

nächste Woche beginnt meine Klausurphase und da werd ich wohl gar net zum Schreiben kommen...

aber in fünf Wochen sind ja Herbstferien..._lach_

ich versprech, da werd ich dann so richtig reinhauen und wenn möglich so einige Chaps schon vorschreiben...

So, jetzt aber vielen lieben Dank an meine fleißigen Kommischreiber:

**Sweet Fay, Alraune, teddy172, Jadis, spiritofair, KleineSchwesterOrion, Tolotos, Tifferny Tonks, geli-chan, Minnilein und santander!**

_euch alle umflausch_

_qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq _

**Tapetenwechsel**

Auf dem Weg zum Schloss bestaunte Harry eben dieses ausgiebig.

Als sie es dann auch noch betraten, war ihm, als wäre er nach Hause gekommen. Unwillkürlich fing er an zu lächeln und sah sich neugierig um.

Draco, der dies beobachtet hatte, spürte plötzlich ein Kribbeln im Bauch, dass er zu ignorieren versuchte. Er konnte sich doch unmöglich in einen Gryffindor verlieben... oder etwa doch?

"Kommt schon, beeilt euch. Wir haben Glück, dass das Abendessen noch nicht vorbei ist, aber es kann jeden Moment soweit sein.", zischte der Tränkemeister.

Harry ging zwar nun ein wenig schneller, ließ sich aber ansonsten nicht von seinem zukünftigem und anscheinend auch ehemaligem Lehrer einschüchtern. Immer noch versuchte er, alles gleichzeitig zu sehen und drehte den Kopf mal in die eine, mal in eine ganz andere Richtung, um ja nichts zu verpassen, während sie die Gänge entlang liefen.

Schließlich blieben sie vor Dumbledores Büro stehen, Snape sagte das Passwort und schon fuhren sie die Treppe hoch. Der Professor klopfte an die Tür und von drinnen ertönte ein fröhliches "Herein!", woraufhin sich die Tür wie von allein öffnete und sie eintraten.

Mit offenem Mund begaffte der Schwarzhaarige die seltsam aussehenden Gerätschaften, die überall im Büro verteilt waren. Für keine von ihnen konnte er sich eine mögliche Funktion denken. Oder waren sie im Endeffekt nur einfache Zierde?

Während Harry sich also umsah, setzten die anderen Drei sich schon auf die Sessel vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch und grüßten diesen mit still einem Nicken. Der Direktor hatte sichtliches Vergnügen daran, seinen Lieblingsschüler zu beobachten. Es war lange her, seit dieser sich so voller Gefühle gezeigt hatte, wenn er nicht allein war. Die letzten zwei Jahre hatte er eine Maske getragen und sich eher zurückhaltend gezeigt. So hatte also die Amnesie durchaus auch ihre positiven Seiten.

"Harry?", sprach er den Jungen nach einiger Zeit schließlich an.

Verwundert drehte dieser sich um, da er die Stimme nicht erkannte. Erst da wurde ihm bewusst, dass er die ganze Zeit beobachtet worden war und lief leicht rot an vor Verlegenheit. Schnell setzte er sich auf den noch freien Sessel und nuschelte ein leises "Sorry.".

Doch Dumbledore gluckste nur vergnügt und bot dem verlegenem Jungen ein Zitronendrop an. Immer noch leicht rot um die Nase nahm er es dankend an und steckte es sich in den Mund. Die Augen des alten Zauberers leuchteten auf, als er das sah. Wie lange war es her, seit jemand eines seiner Bonbons angenommen hatte?

"Nun, Harry, ich bin der Direktor von Hogwarts. Mein Name ist Albus Dumbledore. Ich habe noch sehr viele Zunamen, aber die willst du bestimmt nicht hören. Also, die derzeitige Situation ist etwas schwierig. Auch was nun deine schulische Ausbildung betrifft, da wir nicht sagen können, was du noch aus dem Unterricht weißt und was nicht. Weißt du denn überhaupt noch etwas über Zauberei? Etwas, das man vielleicht in der Schule gelernt haben könnte so wie Rechnen und Schreiben?"

Der Schwarzhaarige überlegte kurz und nickte dann zögerlich. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er sich nicht wirklich sicher war.

"Nun, um herauszufinden, was du noch weißt und was nicht, wirst du morgen einen umfangreichen Test zu den wichtigsten Fächern absolvieren, okay? Wenn wir den dann ausgewertet haben, wissen wir ungefähr, was wir dir zumuten können und was nicht. Danach werden wir dann deinen Stundenplan erstellen."

Harry nickte nur. Bei dem Gedanken an eine Art Prüfung war ihm zwar nicht gerade wohl, aber das ließ sich wohl nicht umgehen.

"Gegen die Amnesie selbst können wir zwar nichts unternehmen, aber es wird dir bestimmt helfen, an einem Ort zu sein, an dem du die letzten sechs Jahre verbracht hast. Da dürfte dann ja wohl die ein oder andere Erinnerung wieder aufkommen.", sagte der Direktor zwinkernd.

"Da das ja geklärt wäre, können wir dann endlich gehen? Ich habe noch so einige Tränke, die ich noch brauen muss.", wollte Snape schlechtgelaunt wissen.

Doch dies trübte die gute Laune des Schulleiters nicht.

"Nein, noch nicht. Eine Sache wäre da noch." Damit stand der alte Zauberer auf und hob den sprechenden Hut von seinem Platz auf dem Regal herunter. Er umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und stellte sich hinter den Sessel von Harry, der sich den Hals verenkte, um ihn fragend anzusehen.

"Harry hatte in seinem ersten Jahr die Wahl zwischen zwei Häusern und hat sich für Gryffindor entschieden. Bitte sei mir nicht böse, Minerva, aber ich denke, er sollte den Hut noch einmal aufsetzen und sich nochmals entscheiden. Diesmal allerdings vollkommen vorurteilsfrei."

Er reichte dem Schwarzhaarigen den alten Hut und dieser hielt ihn einen Moment unsicher in seinen Händen, ehe er ihn aufsetzte. Er erschrak furchtbar, als er plötzlich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte.

"Nanu! Dich kenne ich doch! Aber was ist das denn? Du hast ja all deine Erinnerungen verloren. Ohje, da hast du es bestimmt nicht leicht jetzt."

'Ja, das stimmt. Es ist alles ziemlich verwirrend.', dachte er auf gut Glück. Und siehe da, der Hut schien ihn gehört zu haben.

"Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Nun aber zum eigentlichen Thema zurück. Dumbledore ist also der Meinung, du solltest noch einmal entscheiden dürfen, in welches Haus du gehen möchtest. Nun, dann wähle. Denn ich bleibe dabei, dass du sowohl in Gryffindor, als auch in Slytherin sehr gut aufgehoben wärest."

'Moment, moment. In dieser Schule gibt es verschiedene Häuser? Wieso? Und für was stehen sie?' Harry war vollkommen verwirrt.

Dies schien auch der Hut zu bemerken, denn dieser seufzte nun laut.

"Oh Merlin, damit hatte ich nicht gerechnet, dass du noch nicht einmal das weißt. Aber ich will es dir erklären, hör gut zu. Hogwarts wurde von vier sehr unterschiedlichen Zauberern errichtet und nach ihnen sind die einzelnen Häuser benannt, die die Schule unterteilen. Da wäre einmal Rowena Ravenclaw; klug, wissensdurstig und weise; das Wappentier ist der Rabe. Dann Godric Gryffindor; mutig, tapfer und allzu oft ziemlich hitzköpfig; der Löwe ist das Wappentier. Helga Hufflepuff; sehr gerecht und treu, ziemlich arbeitsam; sie haben einen Dachs als Wappentier. Und zu guter Letzt noch Salazar Slytherin; listig und schlau, doch die besten Freunde; eine Schlange ist das Wappentier. Nun wähle mein Junge, aber mit Bedacht."

'Ohje, ohje', dachte Harry nur. Ihm rauchte der Kopf vor lauter neuer Informationen. Für welches Haus sollte er sich entscheiden? Gryffindor oder Slytherin? Gryffindor, hatte der Hut gesagt, war mutig und taper, und das war nicht schlecht. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass dies die falsche Entscheidung wäre. Blieb noch Slytherin. Die besten Freunde, hatte der Hut gemeint. Und das war immer gut und sogar verdammt wichtig. War Draco vielleicht in Slytherin? Er drängte diesen Gedanken beiseite und dachte scharf nach. Er wusste kaum etwas über die Häuser und deren Bewohner und das machte es nicht gerade einfach. Doch wie der Direktor schon gesagt hatte; er sollte ohne Vorurteile wählen können. Und das tat er.

--

Draco wurde langsam ungeduldig.

Seit zehn Minuten saßen sie jetzt schon hier und warteten darauf, dass der Hut seine, oder eher Harrys Entscheidung verkünden würde.

Also wirklich! So schwer war das doch nicht, oder? Und warum war er eigentlich so erpicht darauf, zu erfahren, wo der Schwarzhaarige nun hinkam? Slytherin war es garantiert nicht.

Aus einem unerfindlichem Grund passte ihm dieser Gedanke ganz und gar nicht.

Er hatte diesen Tag genossen, sehr sogar. Und das lag nicht am Einkaufen, sondern an Harry. Ihn um sich zu haben war ein verdammt gutes Gefühl, dass er nicht mehr missen wollte.

Hart rief er sich zur Ordnung und ermahnte sich selbst damit, dass es immer noch Potter sei, an den er hier dachte.

Und dennoch...

Seinen Malfoystolz und seine Erziehung als Erbe einmal vergessend, gestand er sich ein, dass er den Strubbelkopf mochte. Nicht, weil er irgendwie aus ihrer Freundschaft Profit schlagen konnte oder um den Anderen zu verletzen. Sondern einzig und allein aus dem Grund, weil er sich so gab, wie er war. Harry war einfach... Harry.

Schnell richtete der Blonde seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den sprechenden Hut, als dieser anfing sich zu bewegen. Auch die anderen Drei warteten gespannt auf die Entscheidung.

Der Hut räusperte sich einmal, zweimal und, wie um sie zu ärgern, auch noch ein drittes Mal, ehe er laut und deutlich rief:

"Slytherin!"

Draco atmete glücklich aus; er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Entspannt lehnte er sich in seinem Sessel zurück und lächelte Harry an, als dieser den Hut vom Kopf nahm und auf den Schreibtisch stellte. Das er dabei von blauen Augen, die zufrieden glitzerten, beobachtet wurde, bemerkte er nicht.

Minerva lächelte ebenfalls, hatte sie doch mit so etwas gerechnet.

Nur Severus sah alles andere als glücklich aus. Er verzog das Gesicht und gab ein unwilliges Schnauben von sich.

"Können wir dann jetzt endlich gehen?", schnappte er.

Dumbledore nickte lächelnd und sagte noch:

"Mr Malfoy? Würden Sie Harry bitte alles zeigen? Er wird auch bei Ihnen im Zimmer wohnen, da sonst nirgends ein Platz frei ist. Und statten Sie dem Krankenflügel doch bitte noch einen kleinen Besuch ab. Ist das in Ordnung?"

Angesprochener nickte nur und verließ, mit dem frisch gebackenem Slytherin im Schlepptau das Büro. Draußen auf dem Gang drängte ein fluchender Tränkemeister sich an ihnen vorbei.

Harry sah ihm irritiert nach und zuckte dann nur mit den Schultern.

"Mach dir nichts draus. Onkel Sev ist manchmal... naja, er ist meistens ein wenig launisch.", sagte Draco fast schon entschuldigend.

Der Schwarzhaarige winkte ab und zusammen gingen sie die Gänge entlang, die immer noch erstaunlich leer waren. Niemand außer ihnen schien in diesem großem, alten Schloss zu sein.

"Du bist also auch ein Slytherin?", wollte Harry dann wissen.

Der Blonde nickte nur, da sie gerade an dem Krankenflügel angekommen waren. Schwungvoll öffnete er die Türen und schon kam Madame Pomfrey angewuselt. Als sie den schwarzhaarigen, jungen Mann erblickte, fing sie zu lächeln an und sagte:

"Ich hatte dich schon vermisst! Sonst bist du doch immer einer der Ersten, der hier landet. Wo hast du denn gesteckt? Und woher hast du diese Verletzungen?"

Besorgt fasste sie nach seinem gesundem Arm und zog ihn zu einem der Betten. Danach holte sie einige Tränke. Harry ließ das alles stillschweigend über sich ergehen. Draco würde schon aufpassen, dass ihm nichts passierte und außerdem war ihm diese Krankenschwester sehr symphatisch.

Er schluckte diese widerlichen Tränke, die sie ihm hinhielt kommentarlos und konnte schon Augenblicke später spüren, wie all seine blaue Flecke und Blutergüsse, sowie Kratzer verschwanden. Auch sein gebrochener Arm fühlte sich nun alles andere als gebrochen an. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes entfernte Madame Pomfrey den Gips und er bewegte probeweiser seinen Arm. Es fühlte sich alles so an wie vorher. Glaubte er zumindest.

"Dankeschön, Madame.", sagte er artig.

Diese sah ihn verblüfft an. Früher hatte Harry sie doch immer Poppy genannt, da er sowieso fast schon hier wohnte. Fragend sah sie Draco Malfoy an, welcher auch direkt erklärte, was mit dem Schwarzhaarigen passiert war.

Mitleidig musterte sie ihren Lieblingspatienten und zog ihn dann unvermittelt in ihre Arme. Verblüfft blieb er stocksteif stehen und verließ kurze Zeit später den Krankenflügel wieder. Schweigend gingen sie die Gänge entlang in die Kerker.

Sie blieben schließlich vor einer großen Schlangenstatue stehen. Als Draco das Passwort (Basiliskenhöhle) nannte, öffnete sich ein breiter Durchgang durch den sie hindurch gingen und in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins gelangten. Keine anderen Schüler waren anwesend.

Harry folgte seinem Freund, als dieser eine Treppe hinunterging und dann weiter einen Gang entlang, von dem mehrere Türen abzweigten. Vor der letzten blieben sie stehen und Draco öffnete die Tür. Zum Vorschein kam ein großes und sehr gemütlich aussehendes Zimmer mit 2 Betten , 2 Schreibtischen , 2 Nachtschränken, 2 Kleiderschränken, einem Bücherregal und einer Sitzecke. Zudem war auch hier noch eine Tür vorhanden, die, wie der Blonde erklärte, ins Badezimmer führte.

Nachdem Harry sich alles ganz genau angesehen hatte, wandte er sich den Einkaufstaschen zu, die in ihrer richtigen Größe auf seinem Bett lagen. Mit Dracos Hilfe ging das Einräumen seiner neuen Kleidung und das Verstauen seiner Bücher recht flott. Doch dann meldete sich sein Magen, der knurrend nach etwas essbarem verlangte. Draco lächelte bloß, denn auch er hatte bis aufs Frühstück heute noch nichts gegessen.

"Dobby?", rief er leise in den Raum hinein.

Der Hauself war nicht sonderlich gut auf ihn zu sprechen - immerhin war er ein Malfoy -, aber er war ein Freund von Harry.

Als Dobby mit einem Plopp erschien und Harry erblickte, fingen seine großen Augen zu strahlen an und er quietschte erfreut auf. Währenddessen stieß der neue Slytherin einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und wich vor dem Geschöpf zurück, versteckte sich halb hinter seinem Zimmerkameraden. Der Hauself ließ geknickt die Ohren hängen, als er das Verhalten seines Freundes bemerkte.

"Harry Potter, Sir?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Doch dieser machte nur einen Luftsprung und versteckte sich nun ganz hinter Draco. Der Blonde seufzte und wandte sich an den Hauselfen.

"Du darfst dir das nicht zu Herzen nehmen, Dobby. Harry hatte einen 'Unfall' und hat sein Gedächtnis verloren. Er erinnert sich nicht mehr an dich, oder überhaupt daran, dass es Hauselfen gibt. Mich hat er auch nicht erkannt."

Dobby sah ihn aus großen Augen an und nickte dann erleichtert.

"Harry, das ist Dobby, ein Hauself. Es gibt sehr viele von ihnen hier in Hogwarts und dieser spezielle hier ist ein sehr guter Freund von dir.", versuchte Draco seinem Freund zu erklären.

Dieser sah ihn unsicher an und fragte leise:

"Wirklich? Und es... also, Dobby... wird mich auch nicht beißen, oder so?"

Der Blonde lächelte beruhigend und schüttelte den Kopf.

Daraufhin traute er sich hinter ihm hervor und hockte sich vor den Hauselfen, beäugte ihn neugierig.

"Hallo.", sagte er einfallsreich.

Dobby lächelte fröhlich und fragte mit quietschender Stimme:

"Was kann Dobby für Harry Potter Sir tun, Sir?"

Fragend sah Harry zu Draco und dieser antwortete für ihn.

"Bring uns bitte etwas zu essen, okay? Wir sind halb am Verhungern."

Dobby nickte und verschwand mit einem Plopp . Keine zehn Minuten später erschien ein Tablett mit Essen, über das sich die Jungs sofort hermachten. Zufrieden lehnten sie sich danach zurück und das Tablett verschwand wieder.

Harry gähnte herzhaft und auch Draco war ziemlich müde.

"Ich denke, wir sollten nun so langsam mal ins Bett gehen.", schlug er daher vor und der Andere nickte zustimmend.

Sie machten sich bettfertig und kurze Zeit später lagen sie auch schon in ihren Betten und schliefen ein.

_qqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqqq_

Soo, fertisch...

wie gesagt, keine Ahnung, wann es weitergeht, aber ich bemüh mich...

wie immer: Kommis spornen an! _grins_

bye, wölfin


	6. Blaise

**Huhu!**

Ja, hat ewig gedauert, ich weiß... aber nun hab ich das neue chap endlich fertig..._g_

Und die Herbstferien haben angefangen! _vor freude hüpf_

hab mir vorgenommen, diese Story in den zwei Wochen so weit wie möglich weiterzuschreiben. Vielleicht schaff ich es sogar, sie zu beenden. Dann hab ich nämlich net mehr soviel Stress, bei drei Storys weiterzuschreiben, sondern nur noch bei zweien...

**und nun Tausend Dank an meine fleißigen Kommischreiber: **

_Sweet Fay, Simsly, Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle, Mmmel, teddy172, Minnilein, KleineSchwesterOrion, Alraune und geli-chan!_

_euch alle drückt_

und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Chap..._grins_

* * *

**Blaise**

Am nächsten Morgen wurden die beiden frischgebackenen Freunde ziemlich unsanft durch einen lauten Schrei geweckt.

Sofort saßen sie aufrecht in ihren Betten und erkannten einen Jungen in ihrem Alter in der Tür stehen.

Während Draco nur leise "Bei Salazar, es ist Sonntagmorgen. Verzieh dich, Blaise." grummelte, sich wieder hinlegte und die Decke über den Kopf zog, besah Harry sich diesen Jungen etwas genauer.

Er war etwas größer als er selbst, hatte lange braune Haare, die er zu einem Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden hatte und braune Augen, die ihn gerade sehr neugierig, aber auch überrascht musterten. Ohje, kannte dieser Junge ihn etwa auch? Frustriert seufzte der Schwarzhaarige auf.

Dieser Laut riss den Anderen aus seinem Starren heraus und er trat nun ganz ein; gab der Tür einen Tritt, sodass sie zufiel.

Den neuen Slytherin immer noch beobachtend, schlich er sich zum Bett von Draco und ließ sich darauf nieder, rüttelte ihn mehr oder minder sanft an der Schulter, um ihn wieder zu wecken.

Doch der Blonde grummelte nur und schlug die Hand weg, wie als wäre sie eine lästige Fliege.

Das ließ der Braunhaarige sich aber nicht gefallen, sondern hüpfte nun auf dem Bett auf und ab, sodass der Schlafende durchgeschüttelt wurde. Dabei rief er laut:

"Mensch, Draco! Jetzt wach schon auf! Ich will wissen, wieso Potter mit dir in einem Zimmer schläft und warum er überhaupt hier ist!"

Im nächsten Moment hörte man nur noch ein genervtes Zischen, ehe der Junge mit einem leisen Knall auf dem Boden ankam, sich dort jammernd den schmerzenden Hintern rieb.

Harry währenddessen musste lachen. Es hatte einfach zu komisch ausgesehen, wie Draco ihn mit einem kleinem Schubs einfach aus dem Bett befördert hatte. Und wie er jetzt da saß und leise vor sich hin murmelte, gähnte und sich dann verschlafen die Augen rieb. Das war wirklich niedlich, befand er.

Als der Blonde ihn dann aber gespielt böse ansah, hörte er mit dem Lachen auf und wünschte ihm nur breit grinsend einen Guten Morgen, welches nur halbherzig erwidert wurde.

Den immer noch am Boden sitzenden Jungen einfach ignorierend, stand Draco nun auf und verschwand im Bad. Währenddessen stand der Braunhaarige nun doch noch auf und ließ sich wieder auf das Bett fallen, sah Harry dabei wieder neugierig an.

Und dieser sah nicht minder neugierig zurück.

Es herrschte Schweigen in dem Zimmer, bis auf die Geräusche aus dem Bad. Als der Blonde dann nach zwanzig Minuten wieder fertig ins Zimmer kam, hatte sich nichts an dem Bild verändert. Jedoch sahen beide Jungen nun synchron zu ihm und hatten einen fragenden Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Während Blaise unbedingt wissen wollte, was Potter hier machte und wie er hierhergekommen war, wollte Harry unbedingt wissen, wer dieser Junge war und ob er ihn vielleicht kannte.

Gequält seufzte der Malfoyspross auf; na, das konnte ja heiter werden.

Zuerst wandte er sich an seinen neuen Freund:

"Geh du lieber erst ins Bad und mach dich fertig. Ich erklär Blaise solang, warum du hier bist und was passiert ist, okay?"

Harry nickte unsicher, schnappte sich ein paar seiner neuen Klamotten und verschwand im Bad. Draco währenddessen ließ sich neben Blaise auf sein Bett fallen.

Blaise wandte sich nun erwartungsvoll seinem besten Freund zu.

"Also, was ist nun los? Erzähl?"

"Okay, hör zu: Ich bin ja gestern mit Onkel Sev und der McGonagall in die Muggelwelt gegangen. Tja, wir sind in ein Krankenhaus und haben dort einen Patienten abgeholt. Und jetzt darfst du dreimal raten, wer das wohl war?"

"Potter!", kam es wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

"Jepp. Aber das Beste kommt erst noch: er wurde in den Ferien von ein paar Muggeln zusammengeschlagen und hat dadurch völlige Amnesie. Verstehst du? Er kann sich an nichts mehr erinnern. Er wusste ja nicht einmal, wer ich bin. Was meinst du, wie überrascht ich war, als Onkel Sev mir das gesagt hat!"

Der Braunhaarige sah ihn mit offen stehendem Mund an und konnte es nicht fassen. Draco lachte, jedoch verging ihm das, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er gestern wohl nicht viel anders ausgesehen hatte.

"Echt jetzt?", wollte Blaise wissen.

Draco nickte nur und fuhr fort:

"Dumbledore hatte ja die geniale Idee, dass ich mitkommen sollte um ihn abzuholen. Und zwar, um mit ihm einkaufen zu gehen; ich sollte ihn völlig neu einkleiden, da er anscheinend keine vernünftigen Klamotten besaß. Jedenfalls hat das unglaublichen Spaß gemacht, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen! Und weißt du, was das Allerbeste an dem gestrigen Tag war?"

Sein Freund sah ihn nur erwartungsvoll an und schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Blonde grinste:

"Wir haben Frieden geschlossen. Naja, nicht wirklich, da er ja nicht mehr weiß, wie wir vorher zueinander gestanden haben. Aber wir sind jetzt Freunde!"

Blaise blinzelte einige Male, ehe sich ein breites Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.

"Das ist ja toll. Zwar mit einiger Verspätung, aber lieber spät als nie."

"Das seh ich auch so.", erwiderte Draco lächelnd.

Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er sehr froh darüber war, endlich Harry Potters Freundschaft zu besitzen. Aber Blaise' Neugier war damit noch nicht gestillt.

"Gut, Dumbledores Goldjunge hat also sein Gedächtnis verloren und sich mit dir angefreundet. Aber das erklärt immer noch nicht, warum er in deinem Zimmer geschlafen hat. Außerdem würde es mich brennend interessieren, warum aus deinem Einzelzimmer ein Doppelzimmer geworden ist. Also?"

Fragend sah er seinen besten Freund an, welcher seufzte und dann sagte:

"Dumbledore war der Meinung, dass Harry, weil er in seinem ersten Jahr die Wahl zwischen zwei Häusern hatte, den sprechenden Hut noch einmal aufsetzen sollte."

Blaise sah ihn aber immer noch fragend an, er schien nicht begriffen zu haben, was er ihm gerade gesagt hatte.

"Ja, alles schön und gut. Aber wieso ist er... **NEIN**!"

Mit entgeistertem Gesichtsausdruck sah er sein Gegenüber an.

"Na, ist der Groschen gefallen? Hat ja lang genug gedauert.", schnarrte dieser.

Blaise schien ihn jedoch nicht gehört zu haben oder ihn zu ignorieren. Immer noch verblüfft, stammelte er:

"Potter... Potter ist jetzt in Slytherin? Er hatte die Wahl zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin! Ich fass es nicht."

"Ja, ich habs am Anfang auch nicht geglaubt.", gab der Malfoyspross zu.

Der Braunhaarige sah ihn grübelnd an.

"Aber warum hat er sich denn im ersten Jahr für Gryffindor und gegen Slytherin entschieden?"

Draco sah ihn kurz überrascht an, fand dann aber plötzlich seine Bettdecke höchst interessant. Blaise' Blick nahm einen lauernden Ausdruck an.

"Draaacooooo? Was weißt du, was ich nicht weiß?"

Angesprochener gluckste kurz, ehe er antwortete:

"Da gäbe es so einiges."

"Lenk nicht ab! Los, erzähl!", forderte Blaise.

"Okay, okay! Es wäre vielleicht eventuell möglich, dass ich etwas damit zu tun habe, dass er sich gegen Slytherin entschieden hat."

"Und? Weiter?"

"Naja, ich hab Weasley damals im Zug beleidigt und mich ansonsten wohl auch wie ein arrogantes Arschloch benommen, zufrieden?"

"Zufrieden! Ist das dein Ernst? Verdammt, wir hätten schon vor Jahren seine Freunde werden können, hättest du nicht wieder einen auf Eisprinz gemacht!", rief der Braunhaarige.

Und Draco hatte sogar den Anstand, zerknirscht auszusehen. Doch bevor Blaise nun auf ihn losgehen konnte, ertönte hinter ihnen ein Räuspern und eine leise Stimme sagte:

"Naja, wenn du so unbedingt willst, können wir ja jetzt Freunde werden."

Ruckartig drehten sich die beiden auf dem Bett Sitzenden um und sahen Harry in der Tür zum Badezimmer stehen. Und er sah verdammt heiß aus, befanden sie.

Er trug eine schwarze, enge Hose und ein dunkelgrünes Hemd, das er aber noch nicht zugeknöpft hatte, sodass die beiden Slytherins seine muskulöse Brust bewundern konnten. Sie seufzten allerdings unbewusst auf, als er dies nun nachholte und sich dabei ihnen gegenüber auf sein Bett setzte.

"Du würdest wirklich mit mir befreundet sein wollen?", fragte der Braunhaarige nun erfreut.

Grüne Augen sahen ihn schalkhaft an.

"Wenn du mir deinen Namen verrätst, ja, warum nicht?"

"Oh.".

Etwas betroffen und nun leicht rot um die Nase, sagte er:

"Sorry, hatte ich ganz vergessen. Mein Name ist Blaise Zabini, bester Freund unseres ungekrönten Eisprinzen von Slytherin hier... Autsch!"

Grummelnd rieb er sich seine Rippen, da Draco ihm einen Stoß verpasst hatte, der ihn fast wieder vom Bett gefegt hätte.

Harry lachte herzhaft und erwiderte dabei:

"Ich bin Harry Potter, aber das weißt du ja. Freut mich, dich kennenzulernen."

Die Beiden nickten sich freundlich zu.

"Na, kommt. Da wir ja jetzt schon wach und fertig sind, können wir auch genauso gut frühstücken gehen.", sagte Draco und stand auf.

Die andern Beiden taten es ihm nach und Blaise fragte behutsam:

"Die anderen Schüler wissen doch noch nicht, was mit Harry passiert ist, oder? Was glaubst du, wie sie reagieren werden?"

"Keine Ahnung, nicht das es mich wirklich interessieren würde. Dumbledore wird ihnen wohl sagen, was los ist.", schnaubte der Blonde.

Harry schwieg, was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Zu dritt durchquerten sie den Gemeinschaftsraum, der nun nicht mehr so verlassen war, wie am gestrigen Abend. Dennoch war es recht leer, die meisten schienen entweder noch zu schlafen oder bereits in der Großen Halle zu sein.

Während sie durch die Gänge Hogwarts' liefen, sagte keiner von ihnen etwas. Draco und Harry genossen einfach die Ruhe, Blaise jedoch schien über irgendetwas scharf nachzudenken. Schließlich blieb er frustriert stehen und hielt seine beiden Freunde am Arm fest. Neugierig sah er den Schwarzhaarigen an.

"Wie wird das denn jetzt eigentlich? Wegen der Schule mein ich. Kannst du dich noch an den ganzen Stoff erinnern oder hast du da auch alles wieder vergessen?", wollte er wissen.

Doch Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern und erwiderte:

"Keine Ahnung. Da ist was, aber was genau...? Der Direktor hat gesagt, ich muss heut so einen umfangreichen Test machen und so würden sie es halt rauskriegen."

"Aha.", kam es nur zur Antwort und sie gingen weiter.

Vor den Türen zur Großen Halle atmeten die beiden Slytherins noch einmal tief ein, während Harry nur neugierig und auch ein wenig aufgeregt war. Sicherheitshalber griff der Blonde sanft nach seinem Arm, damit er ihm nicht verloren ging. Und schon stießen sie die Türen auf und traten ein.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe man sie bemerkt und den ehemaligen Gryffindor erkannt hatte und diesen nutzten sie, um so schnell wie möglich zu ihrem Tisch zu kommen. Dies wurde nur leider dadurch ein wenig erschwert, dass der Schwarzhaarige sich nicht von alleine vom Fleck rührte, sondern viel lieber die verzauberte Decke bewunderte.

Nichtsdestotrotz hatten sie ihre Hausgenossen fast erreicht, als auf einmal jemand laut "HARRY!" rief.

Dieser reagierte allerdings gar nicht darauf, doch nun hatten sie die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Halle. Das fiel auch dem Schwarzhaarigen auf, der sich nun leicht zu Draco lehnte und leise flüsterte:

"Was ist los? Was starren die denn so?"

Auch wenn er geflüstert hatte, hatten alle Anwesenden diese Worte verstanden und bis auf die Lehrer, denen Dumbledore schon alles erklärt hatte, und zwei gewissen Slytherins, verstand niemand was hier los war.

Wo kam auf einmal Harry Potter her? Und warum war er mit Draco Malfoy und Blaise Zabini zusammen?

"Harry!", rief die gleiche Stimme wie gerade eben und diesmal drehte sich der Schwarzhaarige um.

Er sah sich einem braunhaarigen Mädchen gegenüber, die ungefähr in seinem Alter war. Sie war recht hübsch, doch standen ihr die Tränen, die ihr in den Augen standen, nicht wirklich. Harry verstand nicht wieso, aber dieses Mädchen rannte auf ihn zu und warf sich ihm so heftig um den Hals, das er einige Schritte nach hinten stolperte.

"Harry, wo warst du! Wir haben uns so unglaubliche Sorgen um dich gemacht!", schluchzte sie.

Der Grünäugige wusste sich nicht zu helfen. Vollkommen hilflos und perplex stand er da und tat das, was wohl jeder in seiner Situation getan hätte.

"Entschuldigung, aber kennen wir uns?", fragte er vorsichtig.

Ruckartig löste sie sich von ihm, trat zwei Schritte zurück und sah ihn absolut entgeistert an.

"Wa... WAS?", kreischte sie schon fast.

Harry duckte sich unwillkürlich, da sie so aussah, als würde sie gleich explodieren.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER...mpfh...", keifte sie, wurde aber von einer Hand unterbrochen, die sich einfach über ihren Mund legte.

"Mine, Liebling, übertreib nicht.", sagte eine Stimme liebevoll.

Diese gehörte zu einem großen, rothaarigen jungen Mann, der sich hinter sie gestellt hatte. Nur nebenbei fiel dem Schwarzhaarigen auf, das beide einen Löwen auf ihre Umhänge gestickt hatten.

"Also, Harry? Mine hat Recht, was ist los?", wandte sich der Rothaarige nun an ihn.

Aber wieder konnte er nichts, außer überrascht den Kopf zu schütteln. Mittlerweile hatten sich ihnen alle Anwesenden zugewandt und hörten ihnen gespannt zu, wollten alle wissen was mit ihrem Goldjungen los war.

Doch Harry blieb eine Antwort erspart, da sich nun Albus Dumbledore von seinem Platz erhob und sich einmischte.

"Nun, ich glaube, ich muss Ihnen allen etwas erklären. Wie Sie vorgestern bereits mitbekommen haben könnten, kam Fawkes in die Halle und übermittelte mir per Telepathie einige Bilder und Eindrücke, die er gewonnen hatte. Ich hatte ihn nämlich auf die Suche nach unserem Mr Potter hier, geschickt und er hat ihn, wie Sie sehen können auch gefunden."

Gespannt hörten alle Schüler zu.

"Mr Potter hatte kurz vor Ende der Sommerferien einen 'Unfall' und dies hat dazu geführt, dass er sein Gedächtnis verloren hat. Ja, Sie hören richig, er leidet unter vollkommener Amnesie. Professor McGonagall und Professor Snape haben ihn gestern aus einem Muggelkrankenhaus geholt, wohin man ihn gebracht hatte, und ihn wieder hergebracht. Zudem habe ich veranlasst, dass er den sprechenden Hut noch einmal aufsetzt und dieser hat ihn nach Slytherin geschickt. Ich bitte Sie, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, da er Ihnen sowieso keine Ihrer Fragen beantworten könnte. Und nun, einen guten Apettit noch."

Damit setzte er sich wieder und wandte sich seinem Frühstück zu, überließ die Schüler sich selbst.

Sekundenlang herrschte vollkommene Stille, ehe ein Lärm ausbrach, wie Hogwarts ihn wohl schon seit langem nicht mehr gehört hatte.

Und im Mittelpunkt standen immer noch die beiden Gryffindors, ein ehemaliger Gryffindor und jetziger Slytherin, und zwei Slytherins.

"Stimmt das, Harry? Du... du weißt nicht, wer... wer wir sind?", fragte der Rothaarige zaghaft, so als hätte er Angst vor der Antwort.

Harry nickte nur niedergeschlagen und flüsterte:

"Tut mir Leid."

Das Mädchen schüttelte nur den Kopf und kam wieder etwas näher.

"Das muss dir nicht leid tun, Harry. Nur... es ist schwer zu verstehen..."

Sie riss sich zusammen und hielt ihm ihre Hand hin, ehe sie verschmitzt lächelnd sagte:

"Naja, wir sollten uns wohl vorstellen, damit du zumindest unsere Namen wieder kennst. Ich bin Hermine Granger."

Lächelnd nahm Harry ihre Hand und schüttelte sie, ehe er die des Jungen nahm, die ihm ebenfalls hingehalten wurde.

"Und ich bin Ronald Weasley. Wir waren... nun, wir waren oder sind deine besten Freunde."

Dies versetzte dem Schwarzhaarigen einen Stich ins Herz. Konnte er sich also nicht einmal an seine besten Freunde erinnern. Was für ein Freund war er denn bitte schön!

Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als er spürte, wie dieses Mädchen, Hermine, ihn wieder umarmte, sanfter und zurückhaltender diesmal.

"Du musst dir keinen Vorwurf machen, hörst du? Du hast uns ja nicht freiwillig vergessen."

Langsam nickte Harry und Hermine ließ ihn wieder los, lächelte ihn noch einmal an und griff dann nach der Hand von Ronald. Sie drehten sich um und gingen wieder zu ihrem Tisch, aber Ron rief ihm noch über die Schulter zu:

"Wenn irgendetwas sein sollte, kannst du immer zu uns kommen. Auch, wenn dich die Schlangen nicht gut behandeln. Gryffindor hat immer einen Platz für dich."

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte, obwohl er das mit den Schlangen nicht verstand. Was meinte der Rothaarige damit?

Doch er hatte gar keine Zeit mehr, um noch darüber nachzudenken, denn neben sich hörte er ein Schnauben und etwas, das sich anhörte wie: "Blödes Wiesel.". Er drehte sich um und sah sich Draco gegenüber, dessen Laune ein wenig Richtung Gefrierpunkt gesunken war.

Irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis, den Blonden wieder lachen zu sehen, so wie gestern, daher griff er einfach nach dessen Hand und zog ihn zu dem Tisch, den sie vorhin schon angesteuert hatten.

Dabei rief er fröhlich:

"Komm schon, ich hab Hunger!"

Und, obwohl der Malfoyspross eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, noch ein wenig zu schmollen, da ihn sein neuer Freund die letzten Minuten über nicht beachtet hatte, schlich sich ein kleines, glückliches Lächeln auf sein Gesicht, als er die ineinander verschränkten Hände sah.

* * *

So, das wars dann auch schon wieder...

hoffe, die Reaktionen waren okay...

freu mich über Kommis...

bye, wölfin


	7. Ein klärendes Gespräch

Huhu...

so, hier kommt das nächste Chap

und wie versprochen hab ich für diese Story auch schon ein paar Chappis weitergeschrieben..._g_

da ich das bei der andern Seite auch gemacht hab und da ich ja auf meine Kosten kommen will, mach ich euch jetzt folgendes Angebot: _sich die Hände reib_

sobald ich für dieses Pitel 20 Kommis von euch hab, werd ich das nächste hochladen...

na, wie klingt das? Will mal sehen, ob es die Leute, die diese Story auf ihren Alerts oder Favoriten-Listen haben, auch wirklich gibt...

Sollten es keine 20 Kommis werden, braucht ihr keine Angst zu haben; das Chap werd ich dann am Montag Abend hochladen...

nächste Woche, versteht sich...lach

soo, und jetzt vielen Dank an meine fleißigen Reviewer:

**santander, Sweet Fay, spiritofair, geli-chan, teddy172, Simsly, KleineSchwesterOrion, Minnilein, Alraune und Zissy!**

* * *

**Ein klärendes Gespräch**

Während des Frühstücks war sonst nichts weiter passiert.

Dachte zumindest Harry.

Denn Draco und Blaise waren sehr wohl die heimlichen Blicke ihrer Mitschüler und vor allem Hausgenossen aufgefallen. Sie waren vorsichtig und misstrauisch, allerdings nicht hasserfüllt oder zornig. Und das war ein gutes Zeichen.

Nach dem Frühstück zeigten sie dem Schwarzhaarigen erst einmal das Schloss. Vor allem die Klassenräume, Geheimgänge, etc. Auch erzählten sie so einiges über die Lehrer und Schüler und so mussten sie oft herzhaft lachen.

Sie waren gerade auf dem Astronomieturm, als Harry die Frage stellte, die sie schon die ganze Zeit über befürchtet hatten. Aber ihnen war klar gewesen, dass sie kommen würde.

"Würdet ihr mir etwas über... naja, über mich erzählen? Ich weiß meinen Namen und das ich früher wohl in Gryffindor war, aber ansonsten..."

Hilflos zuckte Harry die Schultern und sah sie bittend an.

Er konnte seinen Freunden ansehen, dass sie sich im Moment alles andere als wohl fühlten. Doch er musste es wissen. Er wollte doch nur wissen, wer er war! War das etwa zuviel verlangt!

Anscheinend nicht, denn Draco sagte nun leise:

"Wir sollten uns lieber setzen, das könnte länger dauern."

Blaise nickte und zog seinen Zauberstab, beschwor ein paar Kissen und etwas zu Naschen herauf. Schweigend setzten sie sich und der Schwarzhaarige sah die andern Beiden erwartungsvoll an.

Draco seufzte.

"Um dir erzählen zu können, wer du bist, muss ich wohl etwas weiter ausholen. Also, pass auf. Vor ca. 16 Jahren gab es einen unglaublich bösen und grausamen Schwarzmagier mit dem Namen Lord Voldemort, der jede Mange Angst und Schrecken verbreitete. Er hatte verdammt viele Anhänger, Todesser, und diejenigen die sich ihm wiedersetzten, brachte er um. So einfach war das. Allerdings tauchte dann auf einmal eine Prophezeiung auf, die dem Dunklen Lord Angst machte. Solche Angst, dass er eine sehr starke und für das Gute kämpfende Familie angriff. Die Eltern tötete er ohne Probleme, nur bei dem ein-jährigen Sohn hatte er mächtige Probleme. Er sprach den Todesfluch über ihn aus, jedoch wurde dieser zurück geschleudert und traf ihn selbst. In dieser Nacht verschwand er für 10 Jahre, war angeblich nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Der Junge währenddessen blieb unverletzt, er trug nur eine Narbe in Form eines Blitzes auf der Stirn davon. Seitdem wird dieser Junge, der Junge der lebt genannt."

An dieser Stelle stoppte der Blonde und sah sein Gegenüber an.

Dieser war etwas blass im Gesicht und fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand zu seiner Stirn.

"Dieser Junge war... war ich?", flüsterte er ungläubig.

"Ja, das warst du. Soweit wir wissen, war es die Liebe deiner Mutter, die dich damals gerettet hat. Trotzdem feierte die Zaubererwelt dich als ihren Helden. Und das hat dir nicht so gut gefallen, so wie ich das mitgekriegt hab.", sagte Blaise leise.

"Also sind... sind meine Eltern tot?", fragte Harry mit zitternder Stimme.

Draco rutschte neben ihn und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter, drückte sie beruhigend, während er nur stumm nickte.

Der neue Slytherin schloss daraufhin die Augen und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, ehe er, immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen, sagte:

"Erzähl bitte weiter."

Der Blonde räusperte sich.

"Was ab da mit dir passiert ist, weiß ich nicht wirklich, da wir uns in den letzten Jahren nicht sehr gut verstanden haben. Eher haben wir uns ja gezofft, bis die Fetzen flogen... Jedenfalls hat Dumbledore dich zu deinen letzten lebenden Verwandten gebracht. Ich glaube sogar, das waren Muggel."

"Muggel?", unterbrach Harry ihn.

"Nicht-Magier.", erklärte der Braunhaarige lächelnd.

Und ab da wechselten sich die beiden Slytherins damit ab, Harry über seine Vergangenheit zu erzählen. Sofern sie davon wussten.

Und der Schwarzhaarige war hin- und hergerissen. Einerseits hatte er wohl ein recht aufregendes, aber auch unruhiges Leben geführt, andererseits hatte er wahrlich gute Freunde an seiner Seite gehabt. Und darüber war er sehr froh.

Auch nahm er sich vor, einmal ausführlich mit ihnen zu sprechen. Draco und Blaise hatten ihm, wenn auch etwas widerwillig, dazu geraten, da sie wahrscheinlich ein paar Ungereimtheiten klären und alles ein wenig detaillierter erklären konnten.

Schließlich stoppten die Erzählung am Ende des letzten Schuljahres, aber die Beiden sahen nicht so aus, als wären sie bereits fertig. Und Harry wollte das Ende wissen.

Denn ihm kam es so vor, als erzähle man ihm gerade etwas aus einer spannenden und traurigen Geschichte, die im wahren Leben nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte. Leider war es aber so. Nichtsdestotrotz verlangte er nun, das Ende zu hören.

Blaise und Draco sahen sich daraufhin wieder unbehaglich an.

"Wir wissen nicht wirklich viel darüber und..."

"Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du Dumbledore fragen würdest.", versuchten sie sich rauszureden.

Doch der Schwarzhaarige schüttelte nur den Kopf und stellte auf Stur. Resigniert seufzte der Blonde auf.

"Na gut, na gut. Aber ich weiß wirklich nur sehr wenig darüber."

"Aber mehr als ich, also?", erwiderte Harry schon leicht ungeduldig.

Noch einmal seufzte er und erzählte dann:

"Es kam am letzten Schultag zum Endkampf zwischen der weißen und der schwarzen Seite. Also praktisch zwischen dir und Voldemort. Der Kampf hat glaube ich fast 4 Stunden gedauert und es gab unzählige Tote. Aber du hast Voldemort vernichtet und diesmal entgültig, nur das allein zählt."

Verblüfft und auch misstrauisch starrte Harry ihn an.

"Das war ja wohl nicht alles, oder? Was ist noch passiert, dass ihr es mir unbedingt verheimlichen wollt?", zischte er.

Bei dem wütenden Gesichtsausdruck seines neuen Freundes, musste Blaise schlucken. Er war ja richtig furchteinflößend, wenn er so schaute.

"Es geht um die Toten. Der Werwolf der uns unterichtet hat, Lupin, du erinnerst dich? Er war ein guter Freund von dir. Er hat den Kampf nicht überlebt, genau wie einige andere auch, die du wohl mehr oder minder gut gekannt hast.", wisperte er.

Schlagartig nahmen Harrys Augen einen traurigen Ausdruck an. Denn auch, wenn er sich nicht mehr an den Mann erinnerte, war ihm doch klar, dass ihn sein Tod getroffen haben musste. Zudem wünschte er niemandem, dass er starb.

"Was... war noch?", wollte er leise wissen.

Er bemerkte nur nebenbei die Hand des Blonden, der ihm beruhigend über den Arm streichelte.

"Der innere Kreis der Todesser... Wie ich dir erzählt hab, hat mein Vater dazu gehört. Er hat den Kampf ebenfalls nicht überlebt. Aber es gibt andere Innere, die noch immer leben und sich irgendwo versteckt halten. Sie warten nur auf eine Gelegenheit, dich zu fassen zu bekommen und langsam zu töten. Sie wollen sich an dir wegen dem Tod ihres Meisters rächen."

"Also... also bin ich in... in Gefahr?"

Unsicher sah er Draco ins Gesicht und hoffte er würde sagen, dass alles in Ordnung war und niemand ihm nach dem Leben trachtete. Doch diesen Wunsch erfüllte er ihm nicht, denn er nickte nur stumm.

Zitternd einatmend, schloss Harry die Augen. Daraufhin nahm Draco ihn sanft in den Arm und flüsterte ihm liebevoll ins Ohr:

"Keine Angst. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass dir irgendjemand wehtut. Ich pass auf dich auf, okay?"

"Und ich auch."

Damit schlossen sich zwei weitere Arme beschützend um ihn. Blaise.

Dankbar hob Harry den Kopf und sah sie an.

"Danke. Für alles.", flüsterte er.

----------

Eine Stunde später ließen sie sich in Dracos und Harrys Zimmer auf die Betten plumpsen.

Sie hatten noch ziemlich lange dort oben gessesen und die Fragen des Schwarzhaarigen beantwortet.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum hatten dann viele Schüler zu ihnen gesehen und waren anscheinend nahe daran, etwas zu sagen. Doch sie hielten sich zurück, noch. Wer wusste schon, wann die Neugier nicht doch überwog.

Sie hatten noch eine Stunde bis zum Mittagessen und diese Zeit nutzten die beiden Slytherins, um Harry etwas seeeehr wichtiges beizubringen.

Dumbledore explodiert.

Oh ja, die Slytherins kannten dieses Spiel auch, nur halt unter anderem Namen.

Doch erstaunlicher Weise, wusste er die Spielregeln und schlug sie direkt beim ersten Spiel. Verständlich, dass danach alle Drei etwas blöd aus der Wäsche schauten, hatten sie doch damit nicht gerechnet.

Auch der Schwarzhaarige nicht. Doch das Wissen war ganz plötzlich da gewesen und würde nun auch nicht wieder verschwinden. Ganz so, als wäre es erst rausgekommen, als es auch wirklich gebraucht wurde.

Als Harry dann auch noch die nächsten drei Runden gewann, hatten Draco und Blaise verständlicher Weise keine Lust mehr und so gingen sie zum Essen in die Große Halle.

Wieder war es ähnlich wie am Morgen, nur nicht ganz so turbulent.

Alle Gryffindors, an denen sie vorbei kamen, grüßten sie freundlich, was besonders den Malfoyspross und dessen besten Freund irritierte. Was war denn nun los?

Anscheinend waren die Gryffs sich einig geworden, die Slys nicht mehr zu ärgern, beleidigen, provozieren, etc, da diese nun Harrys Haus waren. Und Harry war ihnen wichtig. Also wollten sie ihn nicht verletzen. In den nächsten Wochen würde sich das alles so entwickelt haben, dass auch die Slys die Gryffs in Ruhe ließen und sie nur friedlich nebeneinander lebten.

Genau wie am Morgen war Harry mehr als begeistert von der Vielzahl an Speißen, die es gab und das brachte mehrere Schüler und auch Lehrer zum Schmunzeln.

Der Schwarzhaarige war gerade mit dem Essen fertig geworden, als auf einmal der Schulleiter hinter ihm stand und ihn lächelnd ansprach.

"Harry, würdest du bitte mit uns kommen? Wir würden nun gerne deinen Wissensstand überprüfen, damit wir dir noch heute einen Stundenplan zusammen stellen können."

Harry nickte leicht unbehaglich und schielte zu den Lehrern, die hinter dem Direktor standen. Da wären einmal McGonagall, die Fledermaus und drei Lehrer, die er nicht kannte. Eine etwas mollige Frau, ein nett wirkender Mann und ein kleiner, älterer Mann, der aussah wie ein gutmütiger Zwerg.

Er stand auf und hörte noch, wie ihm Draco und Blaise leise ein 'Viel Glück' zuflüsterten, ehe er mit den fünf Älteren aus der Halle verschwand. Dabei sah er allerdings auch, wie ihn dieses Mädchen, Hermine, etwas unsicher ansah und so zwinkerte er ihr fröhlich zu, woraufhin sie strahlend anfing zu lächeln.

Harry wusste nicht genau, wo sie sich befanden, als sie schließlich ein Klassenzimmer betraten. Er erinnerte sich allerdings, heute schon einmal in diesem Gang gewesen zu sein.

"Das ist das Verwandlungsklassenzimmer, Mr Potter.", sagte Professor McGonagall lächelnd.

Harry nickte ihr dankbar zu und sah dann fragend zu den anderen beiden Professoren.

"Ich bin Professor Sprout, Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde.", stellte sich die Frau lächelnd vor.

"Ich bin der Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Professor Leyris.", sagte der Mann.

"Und mein Name ist Professor Flitwick, Lehrer für Zauberkunst.", tat es ihnen der Zwerg... äh... der etwas kleinere Mann nach.

"So, Harry. Würdest du dich bitte an einen der Tische setzen?", bat Dumbledore ihn.

Der Schwarzhaarige sah sich kurz um und setzte sich dann an den Tisch, der sich direkt in der Mitte des Raumes befand. Die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor folgte ihm und legte einen Fragebogen (mit seeehr großem Umfang!) auf seinen Tisch.

"Das sind alles Fragen zu den wichtigsten Fächern, also Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, Zaubertränke und Kräuterkunde. Sie sind jeweils in Bereiche aufgeteilt, also z.B. erst Verwandlung, dann Zauberkunst, etc. Sagen Sie bitte bescheid, sobald Sie mit einem fertig sind, sodass der entsprechende Lehrer Sie dann in diesem Fach auch praktisch prüfen kann. Lassen Sie sich soviel Zeit wie sie brauchen, nur werden Sie bitte heute noch fertig. Und jetzt fangen Sie bitte an. Viel Glück."

Harry schluckte kurz, schlug den Fragebogen dann aber auf und begann, die Aufgaben zu lösen.

-----------------

Ca. 4 Stunden später kam er völlig fertig aus dem Klassenraum, mit einem Stundenplan in der Hand, der dem seiner Hauskameraden sehr ähnlich war.

Denn er hatte alle Prüfungen bestanden. Sogar Zaubertränke, was Snape furchtbar gewurmt hatte.

Es war im Prinzig genau wie bei 'Dumbledore explodiert' gewesen. Sobald er sich eine Aufgabe durchlas, tauchte die dazugehörige Antwort in seinem Kopf auf und so hatte er kaum Probleme. Nun brummte sein Schädel allerdings furchtbar, da die ganzen neuen, alten Informationen erst wieder aufgerufen und wieder neu gespeichert worden waren. Sie waren also allzeit abrufbar.

Auch seine Hand schmerzte ein wenig, von den, laut seinen Erinnerungen, ungewohnten Bewegungen mit dem Zauberstab.

Aber das alles war nichts gegen die Erleichterung, die ihn erfasst hatte. Er brauchte also keinen Zusatzunterricht und konnte zusammen mit seinen Freunden lernen. Das war doch schon mal etwas.

Allerdings war er nun so ausgepowert, das er eigentlich nur noch ins Bett wollte.

Also machte er sich auf den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum, wo Draco und Blaise ihn schon gespannt erwarteten. Sobald sie ihn sahen, sprangen sie auf und kamen auf ihn zu.

"Und? Wie war es? Konntest du alles? Oder hast du dich an nichts mehr erinnert?", wollten sie gleichzeitig wissen.

Grinsend hob Harry beide Hände und rief:

"Stopp! Nicht so schnell! Also, es lief ganz okay. Ich wusste das meiste plötzlich wieder und die praktischen Prüfungen hab ich auch bestanden. Wir haben also zusammen Unterricht."

Blaise macht einen Freudensprung und Draco lächelte den Schwarzhaarigen einfach nur glücklich an. Dieser erwiderte das Lächeln strahlend. Damit verursachte er bei dem Blonden allerdings ungewollt heftiges Herzrasen, dass dieser sich nicht erklären konnte oder eher wollte.

"Hey, Harry. Wollt ihr euch nicht zu uns setzen?", fragte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme hinter ihm.

Er drehte sich um und erkannte eine Gruppe von Siebtklässlern, die es sich in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraumes gemütlich gemacht hatten. Sie sahen ganz okay aus.

Fragend sah er Draco an.

"Sie sind in Ordnung. Freunde von uns.", erklärte dieser.

Zaghaft nickte Harry und so gingen die Drei auf die Gruppe zu. Auch wenn er müde war, so wusste er, dass es vorerst wichtiger war, ein paar Leute erneut oder überhaupt erst kennenzulernen. Und wer weiß? Vielleicht würden sie ja richtige Freunde werden?

So stellte er also seine Müdigkeit hinten an und setzte sich neben Draco zu ihnen.

Als sie dann Stunden später ins Bett gingen, dachte er noch, dass er Recht gehabt hatte. Es war wirklich wichtig und richtig gewesen, sich zu ihnen zu setzen. Zudem hatte es eine Menge Spaß gemacht.

* * *

So, das wars auch schon wieder...

wann das nächste Chap kommt, kommt also auch auf euch an...

_heute ihren fiesen Tag hat_

freu mich über Kommis...

_wink_

bye, wölfin


	8. Severus Snape geht zuweit

Huhu...

hier kommt wie versprochen das neue chap...

hat leider net für 20 Kommis gereicht, was mich ein wenig enttäuscht hat...

naja, immerhin haben 26 Leute diese Story auf ihrer Favoriten und Alert Liste...

ich beiß wirklich nicht..._lieb schaut_

traut euch also...

geb euch aber noch ne Chance:

Ich wiederhol das Angebot nochmal... sobald ich 20 Kommis für dieses Chap hab, werd ich das nächste hoch laden, was auch schon längst fertig ist...

Liegt also an euch... könntet das nächste Chap also schon morgen haben...

wenn wieder keine 20 Kommis zusammenkommen, dauert es wieder bis nächsten Montag..._grins_

soweit dazu.

aber immerhin hab ich ganze 5 Kommis mehr bekommen, als sonst... und dafür Danke an meine lieben Reviewer:

teddy172, Simsly, Minnilein, Tifferny Tonks, geli-chan, AngelS, spiritofair, Schattentaenzerin, santander, willa, Alraune, KleineSchwesterOrion, Schwarzleser, Leni2oo5 und Sweet Fay!

_euch einen großen schockokuchen back und hinstell_

Guten Appetit und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

**Severus Snape geht zuweit**

Die Slytherins nahmen den Hauswechsel von Harry Potter recht gelassen; waren sogar ein wenig stolz auf ihn, endlich im 'richtigen' Haus zu sein.

Harry freundete sich sogar mit einigen von ihnen an.

Da wäre einmal Millicent Bullstrode; groß, schlank und blond; sie war ein recht vernünftiges Mädchen und würde den 'Neuen' unter ihre Fittiche nehmen und auf ihn aufpassen. Manchmal würde sie sich allerdings zu einer richtigen Glucke entwickeln, was schon nervig sein konnte.

Das zweite Mädchen hieß Pansy Parkinson; etwa so groß wie Harry, braunhaarig mit braunen Augen. Sie war wohl der typische Slytherin, da sie zwei Gesichter besaß; eines für die Außenwelt und eines für ihre Freunde. Nach außen hin zeigte sie sich immer arrogant und eingebildet, und um diesen Effekt noch zu verstärken, verstellte sie sogar öfters ihre Stimme so, das sie unglaublich schrill wurde.

Unter Freunden allerdings war sie eine unglaublich warmherzige Person. Sie war jemand, dem man all seine geheimsten und intimsten Geheimnisse anvertraute, mit der man über jedes Problem reden konnte. Sie war einfach eine Vertrauensperson.

Der einzige Junge, neben Draco und Blaise war Jason Lean; groß, schwarzhaarig und sehr athletisch. Er war erst seit diesem Schuljahr in Hogwarts, da seine Familie nach England gezogen war. Vorher war er auf Durmstrang gewesen. Er war ein sehr lustiger Junge und immer für einen Spaß zu haben. Hätte Harry sich noch an sie erinnert, hätte er ihn wohl mit den Weasley-Zwillingen verglichen.

Warum Jason schon nach ein paar Tagen auf Hogwarts zu Dracos Clique gehörte?

Ganz einfach: Er und Blaise hatten sich im vergangenem Sommer im Urlaub kennengelernt und sie hatten sich ineinander verliebt. So war es nicht weiter verwunderlich, dass sie es irgendwie geschafft hatten, sich in Hogwarts ein Zimmer teilen zu können.

Ein kleines Anhängsel dieser Clique waren Crabbe und Goyle. Sie fungierten allerdings eher als Bodyguards und Fressmaschinen, als als Freunde.

------ (A/N: und nach dieser kleinen Einführung in die Clique, gehts los mit dem richtigen Chap...)

Der nächste Morgen begann nach Harrys Meinung viel zu früh.

Aber gegen einen abwechselnd auf seinem und Dracos Bett rumhüpfenden Blaise Zabini kam er einfach nicht an und so quälte er sich grummelnd ins Bad, während Draco sich daran machte, den menschlichen Wecker zu erwürgen. Leider hatte dieser schon damit gerechnet und machte sich schnell aus dem Staub.

Gähnend maschierte der Blonde nun zum Bad und öffnete schwungvoll die Tür. Das Gähnen blieb ihm dann allerdings im Halse stecken und stattdessen fing er an zu starren.

Denn dort stand Harry NACKT wie Gott ihn schuf!

Dieser hatte sich wohl gerade ausgezogen, um unter die Dusche zu steigen und stand nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Doch als er die sich öffnende Tür hörte, drehte er sich um und wurde augenblicklich kalkweiß im Gesicht.

Sekundenlang starrten sie sich einfach an; sahen in die Augen des jeweils anderen und versuchten in ihnen zu lesen, was er dachte. Verzweifelt hielt Harry den Blick des Blonden gefangen, wollte so verhindern, dass er tiefer ging.

Dann, wie auf ein unsichtbares Signal hin, regten sie sich beide wieder.

Harry griff sich das nächste Handtuch und bedeckte damit seine Blöße, während Draco nur ein "Sorry." murmelte und die Tür wieder schloss.

'Oh. Mein. GOTT!

War das peinlich!', dachten sie beide.

Mit klopfendem Herzen lehnte Draco sich von außen an die Tür und schloss die Augen.

Dies stellte sich allerdings als Fehler heraus, da er nun wieder Harrys perfekt geformten, kleinen und vor allem knackigen Po vor Augen hatte. Bei Salazar! Zum Glück hatte er nicht auf seinen Schritt gestarrt, ansonsten hätte er jetzt wohl ein mächtiges Problem.

Obwohl... sollte er vielleicht noch einmal einen Blick riskieren? Vielleicht sah er diesmal ja mehr...

HALT! STOPP!

Was waren das für Gedanken!

Wo kamen sie her!

Er war nicht schwul, er war hetero, verdammt!

Eigentlich ja schade... wenn man sich vorstellte, diesen süßen Jungen als Freund zu haben...

Da entging einem wohl wirklich etwas...

Draco seufzte verträumt, riss dann aber fast schon panisch die Augen auf.

Was war das? Wieso dachte er auf einmal solche Sachen?

Krampfhaft versuchte er den Drang zu unterdrücken, seinen Kopf gegen die nächste Wand zu schlagen, ganz Dobby-like!

Er barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Als dann die Dusche hinter ihm im Bad anging, löste er sich von der Tür und schwankte auf seinen Schrank zu. Dort holte er sich erst einmal ein paar Klamotten für den Tag raus. Als er diese fein säuberlich auf sein Bett gelegt hatte, packte er seine und dann auch noch Harrys Schultasche, da sie ja schließlich zusammen Unterricht hatten.

Draco Malfoy versuchte also verzweifelt, sich irgendwie abzulenken.

Als Harry dann eine Viertel Stunde später fertig angezogen wieder aus dem Bad kam, vermieden sie es sich in die Augen zu sehen. Doch unbewusst taten sie es dennoch und als sie das merkten, drehten sie sich schnell weg und liefen beide rot an. Ja, ob man es nun glaubte oder nicht, auch Malfoys konnten rot anlaufen.

Fast schon fluchtartig, schnappte der Blonde sich seine Klamotten und verschwand nun seinerseits im Badezimmer.

-------

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen sie mit Blaise, Jason, Milli und Pansy in der Großen Halle am Slytherintisch und frühstückten.

Dabei vermieden es die beiden Jungs immer noch vehement, sich anzusehen oder miteinander zu sprechen. Dies fiel den Anderen natürlich auf, aber nach ein paar bösen Blicken seitens Draco, stellten sie keine Fragen mehr.

"Na kommt. Wir müssen los. Wir haben jetzt Zaubertränke.", sagte Blaise schließlich und stand auf.

Dann gab er seinem Freund noch einen sanften Kuss, da dieser genau wie die beiden Mädchen kein Zaubertränke mehr hatte und verließ mit Draco und Harry die Halle.

"Also, ihr beiden Süßen. Wollt ihr mir nicht doch verraten, was da heut morgen zwischen euch passiert ist das ihr euch jetzt so benehmt?", versuchte der Braunhaarige es noch einmal.

Doch wie erwartet bekam er keine Antwort. Denn Draco schnaubte nur und Harry sah verlegen auf den Boden, einen leichten Rotschimmer auf den Wangen.

Vor dem Klassenraum angekommen, standen dort schon ein paar der anderen 7. Klässler, die nun ebenfalls Zaubertränke hatten. Hermine Granger war eine von ihnen.

Schüchtern ging sie auf die Drei zu und blieb schließlich vor dem Schwarzhaarigen stehen. Die Blicke der andern beiden Slytherins ignorierte sie einfach.

"Harry, ist gestern alles gut gelaufen? Bei dem Test, meine ich?", fragte sie leise.

Der Angesprochene lächelte freundlich, da er sah, dass sich das Mädchen nicht gerade wohl fühlte. Ob es daran lag, dass sie eine Gryffindor und er, Draco und Blaise Slytherins waren? Er hatte das mit den verschiedenen Häusern sowieso nocht nicht wirklich verstanden. Er würde Draco später noch mal danach fragen.

"Ja, es ist alles okay. Ich hab die Prüfungen alle bestanden, hab also keine allzu großen, schulischen Wissenslücken.", antwortete er auf ihre Frage.

Sie lächelte daraufhin erleichtert und wollte noch etwas sagen, als plötzlich die Fledermaus um die Ecke gerauscht kam und schweigend, aber mit griesgrämigem Gesicht die Klasse aufsperrte.

Schnell liefen die Schüler hinein und setzten sich auf ihre Plätze. Harry wurde einfach von Draco mitgezogen und auf den Platz zwischen ihn und Blaise gedrückt.

Und dann begann Snape mit dem Unterricht. Sie sollten einen Heiltrank brauen, der nicht besonders schwer und daher nur zur Wiederholung war.

Während Harry damit beschäftigt war, seine Zutaten ordentlich vorzubereiten, ging der Lehrer durch die Reihen und blieb schließlich hinter dem Schwarzhaarigen stehen. Er beugte sich über ihn und flüsterte ihm so leise ins Ohr, sodass niemand außer ihm die Worte verstand:

"Glaub bloß nicht, dass sich mein Verhalten dir gegenüber ändert, nur weil du jetzt dein Gedächtnis verloren hast, POTTER. Du bist und bleibst genauso arrogant wie vorher auch."

Damit rauschte er ab und ließ einen ziemlich verwirrten Schüler zurück.

-------

Der restliche Unterricht war ganz okay gewesen und Harry war zufrieden.

Nur hatte er immer noch an dem Satz von Snape zu knabbern.

Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Warum hasste der Lehrer ihn offensichtlich so sehr?

Was hatte er so schlimmes angestellt, dass er diesen Hass verdiente?

Doch darüber sprach er nicht mit Blaise und Draco und auch mit sonst niemandem. Die beiden Jungen hatten nicht mitbekommen, dass Snape etwas zu ihm gesagt hatte, zu sehr waren sie in ihre Aufgabe vertieft gewesen. Doch das war ihm nur recht, so wurde er wenigstens nicht von ihnen ausgefragt.

Doch dafür hatte er immer noch eine Frage an den Blonden.

Das Abendessen war bereits vorbei und er und Draco saßen auf ihren Betten. Während der Blonde in irgendeinem Buch las, starrte Harry einfach nur Löcher in die Luft. Unvermittelt sagte er dann:

"Du, Draco?"

"Hmm?"

"Was hat es eigentlich mit den Häusern auf sich? Warum... warum halten sich die anderen Schüler so von uns Slytherins fern?", wollte er wissen.

Draco seufzte tief und schlug sein Buch zu, legte es nachlässig auf den Nachttisch und sah sein Gegenüber dann schweigend an. Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen Harry schon geglaubt hatte, keine Antwort mehr zu bekommen, fragte er schließlich leise:

"Du weißt, wieso es die vier Häuser gibt?"

Der Schwarzhaarige nickte.

"Gut. Also, es gibt mehrere Legenden über die Vier Gründer. Eine der bekanntesten ist wohl die, dass Gryffindor, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw sehr gut miteinander auskamen, Slytherin dagegen war ein Einzelgänger. Es heißt, dass er sich dafür einsetzte, dass nur Reinblütige Zauberer in Hogwarts unterrichtet werden, Mugglegeborenen solle der Zutritt verweigert werden. So kam es zum Streit zwischen ihm und den drei Anderen und er verließ Hogwarts, baute davor allerdings noch die Kammer des Schreckens. Die, aus deinem 2. Jahr, von der wir dir erzählt haben. Was danach aus ihm wurde, ist nicht bekannt."

Hier schwieg Draco ein paar Minuten, ehe er weitersprach:

"Deswegen ist es schon seit Jahrzenten oder gar Jahrhunderten so, dass das Haus Slytherin von den anderen Häusern ausgegrenzt wird. Wir werden als böse hingestellt. Und wir versuchen uns dadurch zu schützen, gefühllos und kalt zu erscheinen. Wir wollen den anderen Häusern keine Schwäche zeigen, damit sie diese gegen uns benutzen können. Besonders schlimm ist es zwischen Gryffindor und Slytherin. Diese Häuser haben sich wohl schon immer angefeindet. Soweit ich weiß, warst du auch der Erste, der die Wahl zwischen genau diesen beiden Häusern hatte."

Danach war es erst einmal still.

Aber Harry verstand nun, warum ihn am ersten Tag alle so komisch angesehen hatten, als der Direktor verkündet hatte, er wäre jetzt in Slytherin.

Er verstand zudem nun auch, warum Hermine sich so komisch und vor allem schüchtern verhalten hatte heute Morgen.

War das vielleicht auch der Grund dafür, warum der Tränkemeister ihn so hasste? Weil er früher in Gryffindor gewesen war?

Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Das wäre dann doch zu kindisch. Es schien etwas ernsteres zu sein. Nur was?

-------

Drei Wochen später war er sich sicher, in der Vergangenheit etwas fürchterliches getan zu haben.

Er lebte sich gut ein und auch die Häuserfeindlichkeiten gingen deutlich zurück, was er jedoch kaum bemerkte. Zudem hatte er nun eine Eule, Hedwig. McGonagall hatte gesagt, er hätte sie schon seit dem 1. Schuljahr. Es war eine wirklich schöne Eule.

Im Unterricht kam er gut zurecht, bis auf Zaubertränke.

In diesem Fach strengte er sich doppelt so sehr an, wie in allen anderen, aber dennoch half es nichts. Seine Noten waren und blieben mies.

Das dies nicht an seinen Leistungen lag, war ihm klar.

Es lag einzig und allein daran, dass der Professor ihn aus tiefstem Herzen hasste. Aber noch immer verstand er nicht, warum?

Snape machte ihn im Unterricht und auch sonst überall, wo sie aufeinander trafen, runter. Er beleidigte, demütigte, verhöhnte und provozierte ihn wo es nur ging.

Und dies machte Harry einfach nur nervlich fertig. Er war völlig am Ende. Nicht wegen der Beleidigungen und dem Rest; damit wäre er wahrscheinlich klar gekommen. Doch er kam nicht damit zurecht, so fertig gemacht zu werden, ohne den Grund dafür zu wissen.

Dies wurde seinen Freunden auch schnell klar, denn es war nicht zu übersehen. Sein Eifer zu lernen und seine Begeisterung waren verschwunden. Zurück blieben nur ein seltenes Lächeln, blasse Haut und schlaflose Nächte. Oh ja, er schlief ziemlich schlecht, konnte sich am Morgen allerdings nicht mehr an seine Träume erinnern. Und irgendwie war er sogar froh darüber.

Was ihm ein klein wenig half, mit dieser Schlaflosigkeit zurecht zu kommen, war Draco.

Seitdem ihnen klar geworden war, dass dieser Zustand sich so schnell nicht mehr ändern würde, krabbelte Draco einfach nachts, sobald Harry unruhig wurde, in sein Bett und hielt ihn im Arm. Dadurch war es ihm zumindest vergönnt, ein paar Stunden in Ruhe schlafen zu können.

Auch hatte er den Blonden bereits gefragt, ob er vielleicht wusste, was der Professor gegen ihn hatte, doch konnte dieser ihm das nicht beantworten. Er wusst es nicht. Und früher hatte es ihn nicht einmal interessiert.

Ohne Harrys Wissen war er sogar schon bei dem Tränkeprofessor gewesen und hatte diesen nach dem Grund gefragt, doch hatte dieser ihn hochkant aus seinen Räumen geschmissen.

-----

Schließlich hatte Harry genug.

Nach einer weiteren Doppelstunde voller innerlicher, nervlicher Zusammenbrüche, schickte er seine Freunde schonmal zum nächsten Unterricht und blieb noch im Klassenzimmer.

Er wollte das nun ein für alle Mal klären, ehe er entgültig daran zerbrach.

Der Professor stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor einem Regal voller Tränkezutaten. Der Slytherin kratzte all seinen Mut zusammen und sprach ihn mit leiser Stimme an:

"Professor Snape?"

Dieser wirbelte erschrocken herum, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass noch wer im Raum sein könnte. Sonst stellten die Schüler doch immer neue Rekorde beim Verlassen des Klassenzimmers auf. Wer also blieb freiwillig hier?

Als er erkannte, um wen es sich bei dem Störenfried handelte, verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer hasserfüllten Maske. Zufrieden nahm er das Zusammenzucken des Jungen zur Kenntnis.

"Potter! Was bei Salazar tun Sie noch hier!", herrschte er ihn an.

Er bemerkte sehr wohl das unsichere Gesicht seines Schülers und wie dieser nach Worten suchte. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht. War doch eh alles nur Show, vielleicht um Mitleid oder sonst was zu erregen.

"Ich... ich würde gern...", stotterte Potter.

"Was! Entweder Sie rücken jetzt mit der Sprache raus oder Sie lassen es bleiben! Ich habe besseres zu tun, als meine Zeit mit Ihnen zu verschwenden!", schnarrte der Ältere und wollte sich gerade abwenden, als der Junge sagte:

"Ich... ich würde nur gern wissen, warum Sie mich so sehr hassen."

Seine Stimme war leise, so leise, dass der Professor ihn fast nicht gehört hätte. Doch als er erkannte, was er da gefragt hatte, fing er hämisch an zu lachen.

"Sie wagen es tatsächlich, mir diese Frage zu stellen, Potter?", fragte er dann gefährlich leise.

Unsicher sah Harry ihn daraufhin an. Er war sich nun nicht mehr so sicher, dass das eine gute Idee gewesen war. Dennoch nickte er einfach nur.

"Warum?", wiederholte er seine Frage leise.

Snape schnaubte.

"Weil Sie genauso sind, wie ihr dreimal verfluchter Vater! Sie stolzieren durchs Schloss, als würde es Ihnen gehören, geben sich nicht mit Schülern ab, die angeblich unter Ihrem Niveou sind und trampeln auf den Gefühlen anderer herum! Was ist denn mit Ihren ehemaligen besten Freunden in Gryffindor? Die lassen Sie ja jetzt links liegen! Und was ist, wenn Sie Ihr Gedächtnis wieder haben? Wechseln Sie dann wieder in Ihr altes Haus und vergessen Ihre Freunde in Slytherin? Oh ja, Potter! Genauso würden Sie es doch machen! Genau wie Ihr VATER!"

Harry blieb still. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass sein Professor nicht nur von ihm, sondern auch von seinem Vater sprach. Aber ihn hatte er doch gar nicht gekannt!

Langsam wie eine Raubkatze kam Snape nun auf ihn zu und blieb genau vor ihm stehen. Er packte den Jüngeren schmerzhaft an den Oberarmen und begann ihn zu schütteln, während er schrie:

"Du willst wissen, WARUM? Ich erzähl dir, WARUM! WEIL DU ES NICHT WERT BIST, ANDERS BEHANDELT ZU WERDEN! DU BIST NUR EIN STÜCK DRECK, DASS ES NICHT VERDIENT HAT, ZU LEBEN! Was glaubst du, war der Grund für den Tod deiner Eltern? Was glaubst du, warum dein Pate gestorben ist? Und all die Anderen, die gestorben sind? Cedrig Diggory, Remus Lupin,... DU! DU BIST DER GRUND, WARUM ALL DIESE MENSCHEN GESTORBEN SIND! UND DAS NUR, WEIL DU ZU DUMM UND ZU UNFÄHIG BIST, DICH SELBST ZU SCHÜTZEN! DESWEGEN HALTEN ANDERE LEUTE IHREN KOPF FÜR DICH HIN, NUR UM DEIN LEBEN ZU RETTEN! DU BRINGST DEN TOD, HÖRST DU? DU BIST NIEDERSTER ABSCHAUM IN MEINEN AUGEN, UND DIE ANDEREN WERDEN DAS AUCH SCHON BALD ERKENNEN, VERLASS DICH DARAUF! Und dann ist Schluss mit Lustig, Potter! Dann werden sie dich links liegen lassen, verhöhnen und demütigen. Genau wie du es verdient hast! Du, Harry Potter, bist ein Nichts."

Die letzten Wörter zischte Snape nur noch und zwar direkt ins Ohr seines Schülers. Kurz vorher hatte er aufgehört, ihn zu schütteln und ließ ihn nun beinahe angeekelt los. Er drehte dem Schüler demonstrativ den Rücken zu und ging wieder zu dem Zutatenregal.

"Verschwinden Sie, Potter!", schnarrte er kalt.

Harry währenddessen war weißer als weiß im Gesicht und zitterte unkontrolliert. Seine Augen hatten den letzten Glanz verloren, seine Seele war zerbrochen, lag in Scherben zu seinen Füßen und er fand einfach nicht die Kraft und auch nicht den Willen, sie wieder aufzusammeln und zusammenzuflicken.

Ein Abgrund hatte sich unter seinen Füßen aufgetan, der ihn zu verschlingen drohte. Doch es kümmerte ihn nicht.

Immer und immer wieder hallten diese letzen Worte durch seinen Kopf: "_Du, Harry Potter, bist ein Nichts."_

Und es stimmte! Er war für den Tod all dieser Leute verantwortlich! Er war nur Abschaum, Dreck. Er hatte es nicht verdient zu leben, während all die Anderen doch Tod waren!

Er wurde durch die schnarrende Stimme seines Professors aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Er zuckte wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammen und stolperte zur Tür. Schnell öffnete er sie und rannte aus dem Klassenzimmer, während Tränen unaufhaltsam sein Gesicht hinunterliefen.

Was er nicht wusste war, Snape hatte sich in letzter Sekunde doch noch umgedreht und somit das aufgelöste Gesicht seines Schülers gesehen. Er ahnte nichts Gutes und wurde sich nun erst bewusst, was er da getan hatte!

* * *

_sich duck und euch ängstlich ansieht_

Nicht hauen, ja?

Aber jetzt habt ihr einen noch größeren Ansporn zu reviewn...g

bis zum nächsten Mal...

_wink_

bye, wölfin


	9. Verzweiflung

Huhu...

na, es geht doch..._lach_

war doch gar net so schwer...

besonders, da man bedenkt, dass diese Story sich mittlerweile auf der Alert Liste von 28 Leuten befindet...

naja... immerhin haben sich 19 getraut, aus ihrem Schneckenhaus zu kriechen..._grins_

Also, vieeeelen Dank an:

santander, geli-chan, Mayana, Leni2oo5, Simsly, lealau, Schwarzleser, spiritofair, sweatheart, teddy172, KleineSchwesterOrion, Tifferny Tonks, Alraune, Ginny8, Gomorrha, Minnilein, Rivana, Eistee und Icetea-girl!

Sind zwar nur 19, aber von Icetea-girl hab ich ja zwei Kommis bekommen (wenn nicht sogar mehr), und da ich bei der andern Seite wegen dieser Aktion ein Chap weiter bin und euch net hängen lassen will, kommt das neue Chap jetzt schon...

hoffe, die Kommis gehen jetzt net wieder so rapide zurück...

sind schließlich der einzige Lohn, den ich fürs Schreiben bekomm..._lieb schaut_

so und jetzt viel Spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

**Verzweiflung**

Blind vor unterdrückten Tränen, lief Harry durch die leeren Gänge von Hogwarts, während alle anderen Schüler im Unterricht saßen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er jetzt schon gelaufen war oder wo er überhaupt hin wollte, als er schließlich keuchend stoppte und sich an der Wand neben sich abstützte. Fahrig wischte er sich über die Augen und schluchzte einmal trocken auf, ehe er sich gleichgültig umsah.

Ihm war es im Grunde genommen egal, wo er sich befand, hauptsache er war allein. Schon auf den ersten Blick erkannte er, dass er sich an der Treppe zum Astronomieturm befand, welche er nun schnell hinauflief. Er mochte diesen Ort, da er hier immer seine Ruhe hatte und einfach nur die Aussicht genießen konnte. Hier fand er Frieden und konnte seine Seele baumeln lassen. Seine Beine hatten ihn wohl instinktiv hierher gebracht.

Er öffnete die Tür, die zur Plattform führte und trat auf eben diese. Zur Sicherheit legte er ein paar Zauber auf die Tür, da er nun wirklich allein sein musste.

Dann ließ er sich an der Wand entlang zu Boden sinken und schlang seine Arme schützend um seine angewinkelten Beine. Den Kopf auf seine Knie liegend, ließ er seinen Tränen nun freien Lauf und weinte einfach nur herzerweichend.

Sein dünner Körper wurde von heftigen Schluchzern geschüttelt, während er immer und immer wieder an die Worte dachte, die sich in seine Seele gebrannt hatten.

_/Du bist ein Nichts! Du bist ein Stück Dreck, dass es nicht verdient hat zu leben! Du bringst den Tod/_

Wie eine Endlosschlaufe hallten diese Sätze durch seinen Kopf, ließen keinen vernünftigen Gedanken mehr zu.

Mit einem Mal breitete sich Hass in ihm aus. Kein Hass auf Severus Snape, nein. Denn dieser hatte ihm ja lediglich die Augen geöffnet.

Es war Hass auf sich selbst. Unbändiger Hass auf sich, so vielen unschuldigen Menschen den Tod gebracht zu haben. So viele Familien auseinandergerissen zu haben. Das es sich dabei eigentlich um seine Familie gehandelt hatte, kümmerte ihn nicht.

Er war Schuld!

Er war Schuld, dass diese Familie nicht mehr existierte!

Er war Schuld, dass seine Eltern, sein Pate und so viele mehr gestorben waren!

Völlig gedankenlos hatte er in der Vergangenheit so unglaubliche viele Menschen in Gefahr gebracht.

Er war ja so was von arrogant und überheblich!

Es hatte ihn nie gekümmert, ob jemand anderes seinetwegen starb, solange er heil aus der Sache herauskam.

Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass Snape Recht hatte.

Er war es wirklich nicht wert, zu leben. Er war nur ein Nichts, dass versucht hatte, etwas zu sein ohne auf die Konsequenzen zu achten.

Wieviele Menschen waren wohl wirklich wegen ihm gestorben?

Seine Eltern, sein Pate und dieser Remus Lupin? Etwa nur diese Vier?

Nein, wahrscheinlich waren es so unglaublich viel mehr, dass niemand, nicht einmal die Fledermaus es schaffte, ihm das ins Gesicht zu sagen.

Kurz tauchte das Gesicht von Draco vor seinem inneren Auge auf und das Schluchzen wurde eine Spur verzweifelter.

Der Blonde wusste bestimmt nicht, wie verabscheuungswürdig er wirklich war. Sie waren früher schließlich nicht befreundet gewesen.

Was passierte, wenn Draco es herausfand? Wenn er herausfand, wieviele Leute er schon auf dem Gewissen hatte? Wie arrogant er wirklich war? Wie wenig er es wert war, zu leben und zu lieben? Wie wenig er es wert war, geliebt zu werden?

Höchstwahrscheinlich würde er sich von ihm abwenden. Ihn hasserfüllt und verachtend ansehen, so wie an dem Tag im Krankenhaus. Ihn beleidigen und demütigen, genauso wie Snape. Genauso wie der Professor es gesagt hatte. Sie alle würden ihn verhöhnen und demütigen! Dann wäre er völlig allein!

"Nein... bitte, nicht...", wimmerte Harry gepeinigt.

Er wollte nicht allein sein!  
Er wollte nicht, dass Draco ihn hasste! Das würde er nicht überleben.

Dazu war ihm der Blonde in den letzten Wochen zu wichtig geworden.

Er wusste nicht, ob es Liebe war, dass er für ihn empfand. Er wusste nur, dass seine Gefühle weit über Freundschaft hinausreichten.

Er KONNTE einfach nicht mehr ohne Draco leben!

Und selbst wenn sie 'nur' Freunde waren...

...war es immerhin besser, als gar nichts.

...war es immerhin besser, als von ihm verachtet und gehasst zu werden.

...war es immerhin besser, als ignoriert zu werden.

So konnte er sich wenigstens heimlich der Hoffnung hingeben, dass irgendwann einmal mehr zwischen ihnen sein würde.

Aber ganz ohne Draco...

Er zog seine Beine fester an sich und kniff die Augen zusammen.

NEIN! Das könnte und würde er nicht überleben. Vorher würde er seinem wertlosen Leben ein Ende setzen. Ihn würde ja doch niemand vermissen.

Oder?

Plötzlich tauchte das Gesicht eines rotgesichtigen, fetten Mannes vor ihm auf, der ihn hasserfüllt anschrie:

_"Du verdammtes, wertloses Sück Dreck! Wag es nicht noch einmal, mir zu wiedersprechen, hörst du! Am besten du machst uns allen eine Freude und setzt deinem Leben ein Ende! Dann sind wir dich los und müssen uns nicht mehr mit dir abgeben!"_

Das Schluchzen verebbte kurz und es herrschte Stille. Dann aber erkannte der Schwarzhaarige, was da gerade eben passiert war und das Schluchzen begann von neuem. Diesmal allerdings noch lauter, hoffnungsloser und verzweifelter.

Er hatte einen sogenannten 'Flashback' gehabt. Er kannte diesen Mann nicht, also musste er aus seiner dunklen Vergangenheit stammen.

Er schluchzte vollkommen verzweifelt auf.

Also hatte man ihn damals auch schon gehasst, hatte man sich damals auch schon seinen Tod gewünscht!

Womit hatte er all das verdient? Hatte er nicht auch ein klein wenig Liebe verdient?

/Nein, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. /Ich bin nur ein Stück Dreck! Nur der Abschaum unter den Füßen anderer./

An seine Freunde dachte er nicht.

Er hatte nur die hasserfüllten Gesichter Snapes, Dracos und des unbekannten Mannes vor Augen.

Und diese trieben ihn zur absoluten Verzweiflung.

Vielleicht sollte er seinem Leben wirklich ein Ende setzen?

Langsam hob er den Kopf und blickte auf die andere Seite der Plattform, die die nur durch ein Geländer vor dem Abgrund geschützt war. Sollte er...?

Er würde allen eine Freude damit machen. Nur einmal in seinem Leben würde er etwas richtig machen. (Unnötig zu sagen, dass er bereits sehr viel Richtig gemacht hatte, beispielsweise die Vernichtung Voldemorts.)

Sich an der Mauer hinter sich abstützend, stand er vorsichtig auf. Er wischte sich fahrig mit einer Hand über sein tränennasses Gesicht, erreichte damit allerdings gar nichts. Denn seine Tränen liefen ungehemmt und auch das Schluchzen war nicht verklungen.

Langsam stolperte er auf das Geländer zu und hielt sich dann an diesem fest. Er beugte sich über den Abgrund und sah nach unten.

Gleichgültig stellte er fest, dass es ungefähr vierzig Meter bergab ging und dort unten nur rauer Stein war. Unvermittelt sah er dort unten seinen Körper liegen, vollkommen entstellt von dem Sturz. Er hörte das hämische und schadenfrohe Lachen der Leute, die sich über seinen Tod freuten.

Hektisch schüttelte er den Kopf und stieg halb auf das Geländer.

Nein, das wollte er nicht sehen! Er würde jetzt darunter springen und dann wäre sein Leben vorbei. Er würde nicht mitbekommen, wie die anderen über ihn lachten und froh waren, ihn endlich los zu sein.

/_Du bist ein Nichts/_

Würden sie überhaupt auf seinen Tod reagieren? Oder würden sie nur an seiner Leiche vorbei gehen und gleichgültig zur Kenntnis nehmen, dass er tot war? Würde er dort unten liegen, bis sich eines der Wesen aus dem Verbotenem Wald erbarmen und sein verdorbenes Fleisch fressen würde?

Ein leises Schluchzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er schnell vom Geländer sprang und daran zu Boden sank. Wie ein Häufchen Elend saß er auf dem kalten Steinboden und barg sein Gesicht in seine Händen.

Er konnte einfach nicht!

Er wollte nicht, dass die Leute selbst in seinem Tod noch eine Bürde für sie sahen.

Auch er hatte noch einen minimalen Rest an Stolz, der nicht zuließ, dass sein Leben so endete. Er wollte nicht als verrotene Leiche irgendwo vergessen und verachtet herumliegen.

Er wollte doch nur geliebt werden! Er wollte nicht Schuld sein an dem Tod so vieler unschuldiger Menschen! War das denn zuviel verlangt?

War es denn vollkommen unmöglich, dass es jemanden gab, der ihn lieben könnte?

So vieles wäre einfacher, hätte er sein Gedächtnis nie verloren. Er würde ganz sicher wissen, ob nicht vielleicht doch jemand etwas für ihn übrig hatte. Er würde wissen, ob er wirklich ein so schlechter Mensch wäre.

Aber wer weiß? Vielleicht hatte er ja sogar vorgehabt sich umzubringen? Vielleicht war ihm schon vor Wochen klar geworden, was ihm heute klar gemacht worden war. Vielleicht war ihm diese verdammte Amnesie ja dazwischen gekommen und hatte sein Leben somit sogar um einen Monat verlängert?

Ja, vielleicht...

--------------------------

Severus Snape saß an seinem Schreibtisch und versuchte die Aufsätze seiner Schüler zu korrigieren, da er an diesem Tag keinen Unterricht mehr hatte.

Nur lag die Betonung auf 'versuchte'!

Er bekam einfach Potters Gesicht nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er hatte so fertig und völlig verzweifelt gewirkt. Ganz so, als wäre er nahe an einem Nervenzusammenbruch.

Seufzend legte er den Aufsatz weg, den er gerade gelesen hatte und stützte den Kopf in seine Hände.

"Bei Salazar. Was hab ich da bloß wieder angerichtet?"

Krampfhaft rief er sich die vorherige Situation noch einmal ins Gedächtnis. Er wurde blass, als ihm klar wurde, WAS er dem Jungen da eigentlich alles an den Kopf geworfen hatte. Sein Temperament war mit ihm durchgegangen und für einen Moment hatte er nicht mehr zwischen Potter und seinem Vater unterscheiden können.

Er hatte ihm Sachen vorgeworfen, für die er gar nichts konnte. Von denen er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal vor dem Unfall gewusst hatte!

Severus' Gewissen meldete sich, zusammen mit Reue. Er bereute es, den Jungen so dermaßen angefahren zu haben. Und sein Griff war garantiert auch sehr schmerzhaft gewesen.

Was der Junge wohl gerade machte? War er wieder in den Unterricht gegangen? Ja, wahrscheinlich. Er saß nun bestimmt da und bekam vor lauter Grübeln nichts um sich herum mehr mit. Der Tränkemeister seufzte noch einmal. Er würde sich wohl heute noch bei ihm entschuldigen müssen, wenn er nicht wollte, dass er sich dies alles zu sehr zu Herzen nahm.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er rief leicht genervt:

"Herein?"

Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Draco kam ins Büro. Er sah sich suchend um und musterte seinen Paten dann etwas unsicher. Dieser erinnerte sich an sein Benehmen vom letzten Mal und sagte:

"Entschuldige, dass ich dich das letzte Mal so rüde behandelt habe. Ich hatte einfach sehr viel zu tun. Also, was ist los? Solltest du nicht im Unterricht sein?"

Ein klein wenig Besorgnis schlich sich in seine Gedanken. Hatte Dracos Auftauchen etwa etwas mit Potter zu tun?

"Schon okay, Onkel Sev. McGonagall schickt mich, da Harry nicht aufgetaucht ist. Er war doch nach dem Unterricht noch bei dir, weißt du, wo er jetzt ist?"

Nun wirklich beunruhigt, stand der Ältere auf und ging um seinen Schreibtisch herum, während er erwiderte:

"Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist. Wir haben uns... naja, unterhalten... und dann ist er rausgerannt... das war vor ca. einer halben Stunde. Und er ist nicht im Unterricht aufgetaucht?"

Scharf sah er seinen Patensohn an, allerdings schüttelte dieser nur den Kopf. Misstrauisch sahen ihn die grauen Augen an.

"Was hast du zu ihm gesagt? Wieso ist er rausgerannt?", wollte er wissen.

Doch Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und verließ eilig sein Büro. Er ignorierte den Ruf von Draco hinter sich und hetzte die Gänge entlang. Kurz darauf konnte er Schritte hören, die ihm offenbar folgten; Draco! Nach weiteren zehn Metern hatte der Blonde ihn eingeholt.

"Sev... was hast du... gemacht?", fragte er während des Laufens.

Angesprochener hielt vor einer Biegung an und sah sich beinahe schon hektisch um.

"Ich hab ihn angeschrieen und ein paar ziemlich fiese Dinge zu ihm gesagt. Mein Temperament ist einfach mit mir durchgegangen! ... wo könnte er sein, Draco? Wo würde er hingehen, wenn er alleine sein will?"

Draco sah ihn völlig geschockt an, sagte dann aber leise "Astronomieturm.", ehe er losrannte um genau dorthin zu kommen.

Der Tränkemeister folgte ihm auf dem Fuße.

Zehn Minuten später kamen sie an und mussten dann feststellen, dass Harry die Tür zur Außenplattform offenbar mit Zaubern verriegelt hatte. Severus hatte etwas an ihnen zu knobeln, hatte die Tür dann aber nach einigen Minuten geöffnet. Schnell traten die Beiden hindurch und blieben dann wie angewurzelt stehen.

Direkt vor ihnen stand Harry halb auf dem Geländer mit dem Rücken zu ihnen. Lehrer und Schüler hatten schon Angst, er würde springen, als er wieder vom Geländer stieg und dann an diesem zu Boden sank. Schluchzend saß er da und barg sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

"Harry.", wisperte Draco leise und machte einen Schritt auf seinen Freund zu, als Severus ihn aufhielt.

Draco sah ihn fragend an, bekam aber nur ein Kopfschütteln als Antwort, ehe Severus nun selbst auf den Schwarzhaarigen zuging.

Er ging vor ihm auf die Knie und berührte ihn sanft an der Schulter.

"Harry?", fragte er sanft.

Der Blonde staunte. So eine sanfte Stimme kannte er von seinem Patenonkel ja gar nicht.

Der Schwarzhaarige hob ruckartig den Kopf und starrte sein Gegenüber direkt in die schwarzen Augen. Als er erkannte, wer da vor ihm kniete, rutschte er ein wenig nach hinten und senkte den Kopf wieder.

"Verschwinden Sie.", bat er leise mit zitternder Stimme.

Doch Severus schüttelte nur den Kopf und zog den ehemaligen Gryffindor in seine Arme und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her. Dabei flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr:

"Es tut mir leid. Es tut mir so unglaublich leid, was ich da zu dir gesagt habe. Glaub mir, das stimmt alles nicht. Ich hab mir nur reingesteigert in einen Hass, der von Anfang an gar nicht dir gegolten hat."

Zuerst wehrte Harry sich gegen die Umarmung, als der Professor dann aber anfing zu sprechen, blieb er still und regte sich nicht mehr. Konnte es sein...? War er also doch etwas wert? War er nicht schuld...? All diese Gedanken rasten ihm in sekundenschnelle durch den Kopf. Doch das einzige, das er fragte, war:

"Wirklich?"

Er fragte dies so leise, dass der Ältere Mühe hatte, ihn zu hören.

"Ja, Harry. Nichts davon war ehrlich gemeint. Es ist einfach mit mir durchgegangen. Verzeih mir bitte.", flüsterte er und schloss den Jungen noch fester in seine Arme.

Dem Schwarzhaarigen entkam vor lauter Erleichterung und Erschöpfung ein trockenes Schluchzen und er barg sein Gesicht in den Roben seines Professors.

Er war nicht schuld! Er war etwas wert! Harry hätte weinen können vor Erleichterung, hätte er noch Tränen übrig gehabt.

"Harry?", fragte eine zögernde Stimme.

Angesprochener hob leicht den Kopf, war aber nicht gewillt, die warmen Arme des Tränkemeisters jetzt schon zu verlassen.

"Draco.", hauchte er.

Dieser kam nun langsam auf ihn zu und ließ sich neben den Beiden nieder. Sanft streichelte er durch das schwarze Wuschelhaar und flüsterte:

"Ich bin so froh, dass du nicht gesprungen bist. Was hätte ich denn ohne dich machen sollen, hmm? Ich hab dich doch lieb."

Schüchtern lächelte er den Anderen an, in dessen Herz gerade eben ein Feuerwerk explodierte, das seine Augen zum Strahlen brachte. Es gab wirklich jemanden, der sich um ihn sorgte, der ihn lieb hatte! Draco hatte ihn lieb!

"Ich dich auch.", wisperte Harry und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Severus' Brust.

Erschöpft schloss er die Augen. Er war wirklich verdammt müde und gähnte leise. Über seinem Kopf hinweg, warfen Draco und Severus sich einen erleichterten Blick zu. Als der Ältere merkte, dass der Schwarzhaarige beinahe eingeschlafen war, fragte er sanft:

"Harry? Warum bist du nicht gesprungen?"

"Wollte nicht als verrotende Leiche auf dem Boden enden.", kam es schläfrig zur Antwort.

Verdutzt sahen sich die Beiden an. Sie verstanden nur Bahnhof. Doch dies war nun nicht wichtig.

Ein Blick auf Harry zeigte, dass dieser mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht eingeschlafen war und sich anscheinend sehr wohl fühlte, dort wo er gerade war. Vorsichtig stand Severus auf und Draco tat es ihm nach.

"Gehen wir in meine Räume. Der Unterricht dürfte nun sowieso fast vorbei sein und das gerade eben waren ja die letzten Stunden für heute. Ich habe Harry wohl eine Menge zu erklären, wenn er aufwacht."

"Ja, und mir auch. Zum Beispiel, was du ihm eigentlich genau gesagt hast.", erwiderte der Blonde.

Gemeinsam verließen sie den Astronomieturm und gingen zurück in die Kerker.

* * *

so, das wars...

war die Reaktion von Harry ok?

wie oben schon gesagt, hoffe ich auf viele Kommis..._grins_

vielleicht stell ich das nächste Chap dann ja auch wieder früher on...

bye, wölfin


	10. Severus' Geschichte

Huhu, hier kommt auch schon das nächste chap...

lad das heut noch hoch, da ich wieder in den Montags-Rhytmus kommen will..._grins_

Danke für die lieben Kommis von:

Schwarzleser, teddy172, -o-Serpens-o-, Icetea-girl, Ina Bauer, Amazone15, Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle, Simsly, Rivana, lealau, Leni2oo5, KleineSchwesterOrion, Ginny8 und Spiritofair!!!

und jetzt viel Spaß:

* * *

**Severus Geschichte**

In Severus' Räumen angekommen, legte der Tränkemeister seine viel zu leichte Last erst einmal auf der Couch ab und setzte sich dann in einen Sessel daneben. Draco setzte sich ihm gegenüber ebenfalls in einen Sessel und strich seinem Freund sanft ein paar Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Severus sah das mit einem Lächeln und war irgendwie froh darüber, dass die beiden ehemaligen Erzfeinde nun so gut miteinander auskamen. Er selbst und James Potter hatten das ja nie geschafft. Nicht, dass er es nicht gewollt hätte...

"Sev?", riss ihn Dracos Stimme aus seinen Gedanken.

"Hmm?"

Fragend sah er sein Patenkind an.

"Erzählst du mir nun, was genau passiert ist? Ich würde es nur gern wissen, damit ich Harrys Reaktion etwas besser verstehen kann."

Unbemerkt zuckte der Ältere zusammen. Ja, durch sein unbeherrschtes Temperament und seinen Hass hatte er einen Schüler beinahe in den Tod getrieben. Was war er doch für ein miserabler Lehrer. Man sollte ihn hochkant rausschmeißen! Dies dachte er allerdings sehr leise, denn seinen Job wollte er eigentlich nicht verlieren.

"Sev!"

Verwundert sah er auf und direkt in das genervte Gesicht von Draco.

"Was ist denn jetzt? Erzählst du's mir?", fragte er.

Severus nickte nur und seufzte dann lautlos. Langsam und leise begann er dem Blonden zu erzählen, was genau er gesagt hatte. Natürlich nicht genau das gleiche, so ganz konnte er sich nämlich nicht mehr an alle Einzelheiten erinnern.

"...und dann ist er rausgerannt. Ich hab mich aber noch einmal zu ihm umgedreht, und so hab ich gesehen, wie verloren und verzweifelt er aussah. Eine Sekunde lang habe ich sogar überlegt, ihm nachzulaufen, aber du kennst mich ja. Ich bin viel zu stolz.", endete er schließlich.

Dracos Gesicht hatte sich immer mehr verdunkelt und ab und zu glaubte der Ältere sogar eine Spur von Verachtung in den grauen Augen zu erkennen, war sich da allerdings nicht sicher. Jedoch war ihm klar, dass sein Patensohn ihn gleich heftig zur Schnecke machen würde.

Und er hatte Recht.

Eine Stunde später saßen sie sich schweigend gegenüber.

Draco war wirklich nahezu explodiert vor Wut, hatte sich in seiner Lautstärke allerdings stark zusammengerissen, sodass der Schlafende nicht aufwachte.

Und Severus?

Nun, der hatte sich in seinem Sessel ganz klein gemacht und nur hin und wieder brav zu den Worten des Blonden genickt. Nicht einmal hatte er ihn unterbrochen oder gar den Mund verboten. Denn in so einer Situation war mit dem jüngsten Malfoy nicht zu spaßen.

Draco hatte ihn schon einmal so zur Schnecke gemacht, das war vor ein paar Jahren gewesen. Da war er ungefähr sechs oder sieben Jahre alt gewesen und Severus hatte ausversehen eine seiner Tränke über den Lieblingsstoffdrachen des Kleinen geschüttet. Dieser Trank hatte das Kuscheltier fast schon in Sekunden völlig verätzt.

Draco hatte ihm daraufhin eine dermaßen lange und vor allem laute Strafpredigt gehalten, dass ihm noch Stunden später die Ohren davon geklingelt hatten. Und als die Wut des Kleinen verraucht war, hatte er ihn trösten müssen, da er wirklich sehr an diesem Kuscheltier gehangen hatte.

Ein leises "Draco?", riss die Beiden aus ihren Gedanken.

Beinahe synchron sahen sie zu Harry, der sie verschlafen anblinzelte. Draco stand auf und ließ sich neben dem Schwarzhaarigen auf den Boden gleiten, griff sanft nach seiner Hand und drückte sie liebevoll.

"Hey, du Schlafmütze. Wie gehts dir?", fragte er leise.

Harry lächelte und murmelte ein "Gut.", ehe er zu seinem Professor sah. Plötzlich sah er ziemlich verschüchtert aus.

Severus beugte sich in seinem Sessel vor und sagte bedauernd:

"Es tut mir leid, was ich vorhin alles zu dir gesagt habe, Harry. Das war nicht richtig. Draco hat mir gerade auch schon die Leviten gelesen deswegen. Es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid."

Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn sekundenlang einfach nur an, ehe er zögernd nickte. Er akzeptierte die Entschuldigung.

"Ich würde einfach gern wissen, warum Sie so reagiert haben, Sir.", sagte er zögernd.

Er hatte verständlicherweise etwas Angst davor, schon wieder nach dem 'Warum' zu fragen.

Doch der Professor lächelte nur.

"Nenn mich bitte Severus, okay Harry? Ich denke, das bin ich dir schuldig.", bat er.

Als Harry nickte, fuhr er fort:

"Nun, du musst wissen, ich und deine Eltern sind gemeinsam hier in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen. Deine Mutter, Lily und ich haben uns eigentlich recht gut verstanden, waren so etwas wie gute Bekannte. Nur hatte ich sehr starke Probleme mit deinem Vater und dessen Freunde. Die ersten drei Jahre, hatte ich nur mit Lily zu tun. Wir hatten uns im 1. Jahr in der Bibliothek kennen gelernt und lernten öfter mal zusammen. Aber nur heimlich, wegen der ganzen Geschichte mit den Häuserfeindlichkeiten; wir wollten uns von unseren Mitschülern keinen Ärger einhandeln. Tja, dann in der 4. Klasse lernte ich deinen Vater, James kennen."

Severus stoppte an dieser Stelle und atmete einmal tief durch.

"Dumbledore startete eine Projektwoche, um die Hauserfeindlichkeiten zu verringern. Er bildete Paare, jeweils aus Gryffindor/Slytherin und Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw. Wie es das Schicksal, oder eher der alte Kauz so wollte, kam ich mit James zusammen. Wir mussten in dieser Woche bestimmte Aufgaben lösen und zwar so, dass wir die ganze Zeit zusammen sein mussten. Es lief nicht schlecht, James war für einen Gryffindor sogar ganz in Ordnung. Er mochte mich nicht wirklich, das wurde mir sofort klar und dennoch... ich verliebte mich in ihn."

Erschrocken keuchten Draco und Harry auf; damit hatten sie nun wirklich nicht gerechnet.

"Wusste er es?", fragte der ehemalige Gryffindor mit zitternder Stimme und setzte sich nun auf.

Der Tränkemeister nickte langsam.

"Ich sagte es ihm, am letzten Tag des Projektes. Und das war wohl einer der dümmsten Fehler, die ich hätte machen können. Er stieß mich von sich, lachte mich aus und beschimpfte mich als Schwuchtel. Von da an, wurde mein Leben zur Hölle. Er und seine Freunde machten mich fertig und demütigten mich, wo immer sie konnten. Dabei bin ich mir nicht einmal sicher, ob seine Freunde, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew, überhaupt wussten, wieso! Sie taten es einfach. Naja, eigentlich nur Black und Potter; Pettigrew sah nur zu und lachte mich aus, und Lupin versuchte sie sogar zur Vernunft zu bringen. Irgendwann aber nicht mehr, da er es sowieso nicht schaffte. Meine Verliebtheit in James hab ich ziemlich schnell überwunden. Zurück blieben nur ein wenig Enttäuschung und Hass. Ich habe diesen Gryffindor gehasst und zwar von ganzem Herzen. Und diesen Hass hab ich dann wohl auf dich übertragen, Harry. Bitte verzeih mir."

Harry sah ihn nur traurig an.

"Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen, ich kann Sie gut verstehen, sehr gut sogar. Ich seh meinem Vater ja angeblich total ähnlich, da ist es nun wirklich kein Wunder, dass Sie ihren Hass auf mich projiziert haben. Und das mit vorhin... irgendwann muss die ganze Wut ja auch mal raus. Wer weiß, wie lange Sie die schon mit sich herum getragen haben.", erwiderte er leise.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

"Das ist aber keine Entschuldigung für mein Verhalten. Und duze mich doch bitte, ja?"

Als Harry nickte, stand er lächelnd auf und setzte sich neben ihn. Dann zog er ihn lächelnd in seine Arme und strich ihm über den schwarzen Wuschelkopf. Der Slytherin ließ sich dies gefallen und kuschelte sich noch näher an den Älteren. Überhaupt war ihm schon aufgefallen, dass er wahnsinnig gern kuschelte und es auch liebte, umarmt zu werden. Vielleicht, weil das früher nie jemand bei ihm tat?

Draco sah dem nur lächelnd zu. Auch ihm war schon aufgefallen, dass der Andere das sehr gern mochte. Ohne es zu merken, legte er eine Hand auf Harrys Knie und streichelte dieses liebevoll. Dieser allerdings bemerkte das und ein warmes Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Innern aus. Um sich davon abzulenken, fragte er Severus:

"Was war mit meiner Mum? Was hat sie getan, als James so mit dir umgegangen ist?"

Irgendwie widerstrebte es ihm, seinen Vater 'Dad' zu nennen, nachdem was er eben gehört hatte.

Severus lächelte kurz.

"Weißt du, deine Mum war mir wirklich eine große Hilfe, während unserer restlichen Schulzeit. Anfangs verteidigte sie mich gegen die 'Rumtreiber', wie sie sich nannten. Allerdings wurden die Attacken auf mich dadurch nur noch härter, anstatt aufzuhören und so ließ sie es bleiben. Stattdessen sammelte sie mich immer auf, wenn die Rumtreiber weg waren und half mir. Lily war mitunter der Grund, warum ich diesen Gryffs nicht einfach ein Gift unter gemischt hab. Sie redete mir immer gut zu, beruhigte und tröstete mich. Sie war wie eine große Schwester für mich."

Lautlos seufzte der Tränkemeister, denn dies alles hier hatte er noch nie einer Menschenseele erzählt und es auch nicht vorgehabt. Es war nicht leicht für ihn und das schien der Junge in seinen Armen zu spüren. Denn er drückte nun ermutigend seine Hand.

Leise fuhr er fort:

"Ich weiß nicht, wie es dazu kam, dass sie sich ausgerechnet in Potter verliebte, aber es passierte und ich konnte es nicht ändern. Aber irgendwie freute ich mich auch für Lily, denn ihre Liebe wurde erwidert. Die beiden wurden ein Paar und so hatte Lily verständlicherweise nicht mehr so viel Zeit für mich, aber dies traf glücklicherweise auch auf Potter zu. So hatte ich dann im letzten Jahr größtenteils meine Ruhe. Als sie dann nach der Schule heirateten wurde ich nicht eingeladen, das hätte er niemals zugelassen. Denn er verbot Lily einfach jeglichen Kontakt mit mir."

Severus schnaubte kurz und ein verschmitztes Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht, weshalb ihn seine Schüler verblüfft ansahen.

"Sie hat sich nicht daran gehalten. Potter war Auror und so war er nicht sehr oft zuhause. Lily und ich nutzten die Gelegenheit und trafen uns sehr oft in irgendwelchen Muggelparks. Wir hatten längst Krieg und wussten, dass wir auf verschiedenen Seiten standen, doch haben wir dieses Thema eher gemieden. Sie war halt wie eine große Schwester für mich und ich für sie wohl wie ein kleiner Bruder. Zwei Jahre lang ging das so und ich merkte, dass es ihr immer schlechter ging. Potter und sie waren jetzt seit Jahren verheiratet und noch immer war sie nicht schwanger geworden. Offenbar störte ihn dies und das wiederum gefiel Lily nicht. Sie wünschte sich Kinder und er einen Erben. Eines Nachts stand sie dann plötzlich vor meiner Haustür; sie wirkte total verzweifelt."

"Was war passiert?", wollte Draco wissen, als sein Patenonkel keinerlei Anstalten machte, von sich aus weiterzusprechen.

"Potter hatte ihr Vorwürfe gemacht. Von wegen sie wäre unfruchtbar, obwohl er so dringend einen Erben bräuchte. Er drohte, sie zu verlassen, wenn sie nicht bald schwanger würde. Das er selbst zeugungsunfähig hätte sein können, daran dachte dieser Typ nicht. Lily machte dies total zu schaffen, denn sie liebte ihn wirklich von Herzen. In dieser Nacht haben wir beide aus Frust sehr viel getrunken; sie wegen ihrer vor dem Aus stehenden Ehe und ich wegen der Verzweiflung meiner besten Freunde und meiner Hilflosigkeit gegenüber dieser Situation. Wir waren beide absolut sturzbetrunken in dieser Nacht..."

Severus' Griff um Harry festigte sich, sodass dieser erstaunt aufsah. Ihn überkam ein leiser Verdacht.

"Wir waren so betrunken, dass wir alles beiseite schoben, woran wir glaubten und was wir liebten, dass wir miteinander schliefen. Am nächsten Morgen war sie verschwunden, doch ich konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. Immerhin war sie verheiratet und liebte ihren Mann und ich war schwul und bin es immer noch."

Wieder seufzte er schwer:

"Danach haben wir uns nicht wieder gesehen. Ich hörte von Albus vier Monate später, dass Lily schwanger sei und fünf weitere Monate später bekam sie einen Sohn, dich, Harry. Doch noch immer nahm sie keinen Kontakt zu mir auf und ich kam nicht zu ihr durch, da die Lage um Voldemort immer brenzliger wurde. Schließlich war ich Spion, da musste ich doppelt aufpassen. Leider Gottes kam es so, dass ich Lily vor ihrem Tod nicht mehr wiedergesehen habe. Einen Tag nach ihrer Beerdigung stand ich an ihrem Grab und ... und hab geheult wie ein kleiner Junge. Es hat schon wehgetan, dass sie sich derart von mir zurückgezogen hat. Aber an ihrem Grab zu stehen... ich war völlig fertig. Meine einzige Freude war, dass sie nicht allein gestorben ist, sondern ihren geliebten Mann mitgenommen hat. Denn nachdem sie schwanger war, lief die Ehe natürlich wieder bestens."

Nachdem Severus nun entgültig endete, herrschte lange Schweigen in dem kleinem Wohnzimmer.

Alle Drei hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Besonders für den Tränkemeister und Harry war das alles sehr schwer zu verkraften.

Severus musste mit den Gefühlen kämpfen, die bei der Erinnerung wieder alle hochgekommen waren.

Harry musste erst einmal verdauen, was für Menschen seine Eltern gewesen waren. Was für ein Mensch sein Vater gewesen war. Zudem hatte sein Professor mit seiner Mutter geschlafen!

Und dies fiel beiden nicht gerade leicht.

Draco währenddessen dachte über etwas ganz anderes nach.

Ihm war eine Idee gekommen, die ihm gut gefiel, wenn er sich die Beiden vor sich so betrachtete. Sie gefiel ihm sogar sehr gut.

Sein Patenonkel hatte erwähnt, dass es möglich gewesen wäre, dass James Potter zeugungsunfähig war.

Und ganze neun Monate nach seiner gemeinsamen Nacht mit Lily war Harry auf die Welt gekommen.

War es denn so abwegig?

Eigentlich nicht, es war sogar ziemlich offensichtlich, wenn man den Blonden fragte.

Nur warum war dann sonst niemand auf diese Möglichkeit gekommen?

Oder... oder Lily Potter war genau der gleiche Gedanke gekommen wie ihm gerade, schließlich war sie nicht dumm. Vielleicht hatte sie deswegen jeglichen Kontakt zu Severus abgebrochen? Weil es ihr zu gefährlich erschien, dass er es doch noch herausfinden oder ahnen könnte? Das vielleicht sogar ihr Mann misstrauisch wurde?

Ja, das würde hinhauen.

Schließlich soll sie ihren Mann ja sehr geliebt haben.

Aber wieso sah Harry ihm, James Potter dann so ähnlich? Hatte Lily einen Zauber über ihn gelegt? Einen starken Illusionszauber?

Wäre möglich.

Wenn man bedachte, was für eine gute Hexe sie gewesen sein soll, dann wäre es sogar sehr gut möglich.

Draco nickte fest. Für ihn stand fest, dass es sich genau so abgespielt hatte und nicht anders!.

Jetzt galt es nur noch, die andern Beiden davon zu überzeugen.

"Sev?", fragte er behutsam, da dieser mit geschlossen Augen auf der Couch saß, seinen Kopf gegen den von Harry gelehnt, der ebenfalls seine Augen geschlossen hielt.

Offenbar waren die beiden gerade dabei gewesen, wegzudämmern oder sie schliefen wirklich. Hatte er etwa so lange gegrübelt?

"Hmm...?", brummte der Tränkemeister.

"Ich hätte da eine Frage an dich.", erwiderte Draco.

Der Ältere nickte und öffnete seine Augen langsam wieder, richtete sich auf und achtete dabei darauf, den Schwarzhaarigen nicht aufzuwecken, der anscheinend wirklich eingeschlafen war. War aber auch kein Wunder, wenn man überlegte, was genau heute schon passiert war. Es war halt doch alles ziemlich anstrengend gewesen.

Mit einem sanften Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, betrachtete der Blonde den Schlafenden und wieder einmal wurde ihm bewusst, dass dieser einfach nur unglaublich niedlich war.

"Was willst du denn wissen?", gähnte der Professor.

Augenblicklich blickte Draco wieder ernst, was seinen Patenonkel doch ein wenig überraschte.

"Ich hab lang darüber nachgedacht und es kommt mir immer wahrscheinlicher vor. Es wundert mich nur, das sonst niemand auf diese Idee gekommen zu sein scheint, nicht einmal du, Sev."

Nun wirklich gespannt, sah Severus den Blonden an.

Dieser allerdings schien diesen Moment ganz Malfoy-Like noch ein klein wenig auszukosten, ehe er die Bombe platzen ließ.

"Wäre es nicht möglich, dass Harry vielleicht nicht der Sohn von James Potter, sondern von dir ist, Severus? Gezeugt in der Nacht, in der du mit Lily geschlafen hast?"

* * *

so, wieder ein kleiner Cliff..._lach_

na, wer von euch hat mit dieser Wendung gerechnet?

Seid ehrlich...

schreibt mir eure Meinung...

bye, wölfin


	11. Überzeugt

Huhu,

hier kommt auch schon das nächste chap...

denke mal, ihr habt bemerkt, dass ich es jetzt im 2-Wochen Takt halte, is für mich einfach einfacher..._grins_

Einige von euch haben sich darüber geäußert, dass diese Snape-is-Harrys-Vater-Geschichte sehr oft vorkommt... aber naja, es war auch nicht wirklich geplant... egal, was solls...jetzt ist es sowieso zu spät..._lach_

Danke für die tollen Kommis von: Minnilein, marie.soledad, teddy172, Rikou, Tifferny Tonks, KleineSchwesterOrion, spiritofair, Ex-Schwarzleser, Icetea-girl, santander, Alraune, Ginny8, geli-chan, tatze-tatze und Nuya Dex Genoveva Belle!!

_einmal durchzählt..._15!!! Heißt, ihr seid alle noch da und neue dazugekommen!! Danke!!!!!!!!! _euch mal knuddelt_

und jetzt gehts weiter

* * *

**Überzeugt**

Nun wirklich gespannt, sah Severus den Blonden an.

Dieser allerdings schien diesen Moment ganz Malfoy-Like noch ein klein wenig auszukosten, ehe er die Bombe platzen ließ.

"Wäre es nicht möglich, dass Harry vielleicht nicht der Sohn von James Potter, sondern von dir ist, Severus? Gezeugt in der Nacht, in der du mit Lily geschlafen hast?"

Sekundenlang herrschte absolute Stille in dem Raum, nur unterbrochen von den gleichmäßigen und tiefen Atemzügen Harrys.

Fassungslos starrte Severus seinen Patensohn an, konnte nicht glauben, was dieser gerade gesagt hatte.

Harry, sein Sohn?

Nein, das war vollkommen absurt. Lily hätte es ihm gesagt, wenn es so wäre!

Zudem glich Harry James Potter bis aufs Haar! Er konnte gar nicht sein, Severus' Sohn sein.

Und dies sagte er nun auch dem Blonden:

"Draco, das ist völlig unmöglich! Harry sieht genauso aus wie James Potter und Lily hätte es mir gesagt, wäre Harry von mir!"

Aufgebracht sah er sein Gegenüber an, blieb dabei allerdings leise, sodass Harry nicht aufwachte.

"So unmöglich ist es nicht, Onkel Sev.", flüsterte Draco eindringlich.

Dieser schnaubte, sagte allerdings nichts, da es ihn schon interessieren würde, wie der Andere auf so eine Vermutung kam.

"Hör zu: Harry kam genau neun Monate, nachdem du und Lily miteinander geschlafen habt, zur Welt."

"Das war Zufall! Nichts weiter."

"Lass mich ausreden!", verlangte Draco flüsternd, allerdings ziemlich aufgeregt.

"Es wäre schon ein großer Zufall gewesen, wenn Potter ausgerechnet in dem Zeitraum, in dem sie schwanger wurde, seine Zeugungsunfähigkeit verloren hätte. Sev, sie haben es ganze zwei Jahre lang versucht! Es ist nichts passiert! Und dann schläft sie einmal mit einem Anderen und schon ist sie schwanger. Das ist doch ziemlich auffällig. Denk doch bitte einmal über diese Möglichkeit nach!", bat er.

Der Tränkemeister sah ihn zweifelnd an, musste sich allerdings eingestehen, dass es logisch klang, was Draco da gesagt hatte. Es hatte tatsächlich zwei Jahre lang nicht geklappt. Aber Zweifel blieben und die sprach er dann auch aus:

"Was ist mit seinem Aussehen? Er ist James wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten."

Draco antwortete ihm, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken:

"Lily war eine gute Hexe. Vielleicht sogar besser als Granger. Sie kannte garantiert einen Zauber, der das Aussehen einer Person an das einer anderen angleicht. Und da dieser Zauber offenbar immer noch hält, müssen wir ihn wohl brechen. Ich wette, Harry sieht danach nicht mehr James Potter, sondern dir ähnlich."

Vehement schüttelte der Schwarzhaarige daraufhin den Kopf.

"Nein, ausgeschlossen. Das würde bedeuten, dass sie wusste, wessen Sohn Harry ist. Sie hätte es ja spätestens bei der Geburt gemerkt. Lily hätte es mir gesagt. Wenn sie es auch nicht öffentlich und auch Potter gegenüber nicht zugegeben hätte, sie hätte es mir gesagt!"

Mit einem undefinierbarem Ausdruck in den Augen, sah der Slytherin ihn an.

"Meinst du wirklich? Ich bin eher der Meinung, dass ihr die glückliche Ehe - denn das war sie seit der Schwangerschaft garantiert - mit Potter wichtiger war, als dich wissen zu lassen, dass Harry dein Sohn ist. Sieh es einmal aus ihrer Sicht: Was wäre gewesen, wenn irgendjemand außer dir Wind davon bekommen hätte? Potter hätte sie zweifellos verlassen und ihren Sohn einen Bastard geschimpft. Ihre Freunde hätten sich von ihr abgewandt, weil sie sich mit einem Todesser eingelassen hatte. Es war Krieg; sie, allein mit einem Baby, hätte nicht lange durchgehalten."

"Sie hätte zu mir kommen können!! Ich hätte auf sie und den Jungen aufgepasst!", rief der Lehrer dazwischen.

Daraufhin bewegte Harry sich unruhig und beide sahen ihn gespannt an, ob er aufwachen würde oder nicht. Doch es schien nicht so. Severus bewegte den Jungen so, dass er nun mit seinem ganzen Körper auf der Couch lag und mit dem Kopf auf seinem Schoß. Zufrieden lächelte Harry im Schlaf und kuschelte sich unbewusst an den Älteren, der ihm leicht durchs Haar strich.

Dieses Verhalten entlockte den Beiden ein kleines Lächeln, ehe sie wieder ernst wurden und sich ansahen.

"Sie hätte zu dir kommen können, ja. Aber Voldemort hätte das ganz und gar nicht gefallen, und das wusste sie. Er hätte euch ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken umgebracht, deshalb ließ sie es. Und auch, wenn sie nicht zu dir gekommen wäre, Voldemort aber trotzdem davon erfahren hätte, dass du Harrys Vater bist, hätte er dich getötet. Du hattest dich mit einer Muggelgeborenen eingelassen und als Todesser stände dir dafür die Todesstrafe zu. Du siehst, sie wollte dich, aber auch sich und Harry schützen."

Unsicher sah der Ältere ihn an und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.

"Aber das ist ganz und gar unmöglich."

Sanft schüttelte Draco den Kopf.

"Das ist es nicht und das weißt du.", flüsterte er behutsam.

Er ahnte, dass es seinem Paten nicht gerade leicht fiel, diese Möglichkeit in Betracht zu ziehen und schwieg nun erst einmal. Er wollte ihm die Zeit geben, die er brauchte, um sich das alles durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen und verdauen zu können.

Allerdings wurde es auf dem Boden langsam unbequem, weshalb er nun aufstand und sich wieder auf seinen ehemaligen Platz setzte. Von dort aus, beobachtete er seinen Freund weiterhin beim Schlafen und malte sich dabei aus, wie er wohl reagieren würde, wenn er erfuhr, dass Severus vielleicht sein Vater war.

Eine Stunde später rauchte Severus der Kopf vor lauter grübeln.

Und so oft er auch alles wieder und wieder durchging: Es war tatsächlich sehr gut möglich, dass Harry sein Sohn war.

Aber wollte er das überhaupt? Wollte er ihn als seinen Sohn haben?

Er blickte hinunter auf das entspannte Gesicht des Schwarzhaarigen, der immer noch schlief, und ein warmes Gefühl kroch in ihm hoch.

Ja, er wollte definitiv, dass er sein Sohn war!

Der Tränkemeister hatte es nie jemandem gesagt und es ahnte wahrscheinlich auch keiner, aber er war einsam.

Viele mochten denken, er liebte die Einsamkeit und flüchtete sich in diese, um vor anderen Leuten seine Ruhe zu haben oder einfach, weil er dachte etwas besseres als sie zu sein.

Doch in Wahrheit hatte er einfach Angst.

Er hatte Angst, neue Freundschaften zu schließen und gab sich daher immer und überall, kalt und abweisend.

Warum das so war?

Nun, Lilys Verhalten damals, diese offensichtliche Zurückweisung ihrer Freundschaft, hatte ihn tief verletzt. Sie war seine erste und beste Freundin gewesen und dann so von ihr missachtet zu werden, hatte ihm sehr wehgetan.

Natürlich hatte er auch noch andere Freunde. Lucius und Narcissa Malfoy zum Beispiel.

Nur waren sie einfach nur gute Freunde.

Lily war so etwas wie seine Schwester gewesen.

Der Gedanke daran eine, wenn auch kleine, Familie zu haben, wärmte sein erkaltetes Herz und ließ seine Augen glücklich funkeln.

Er mochte Kinder eigentlich, was man schon an Draco sehen konnte. Er hatte früher oft, als dieser noch klein war, mit ihm gespielt.

Nur durch sein Todesser-Dasein hatte er von Anfang an einen schlechten Ruf an dieser Schule gehabt und hätte er gezeigt, wie sehr er Kinder mochte, hätte man es ihm als Schwäche ausgelegt. Und so ließ er es.

In Gedanken versunken strich er dem schlafendem Slytherin über den Kopf und in ihm wuchs der Wunsch, dass Draco Recht hatte. Er wollte, dass Harry wirklich sein Sohn war. Er wünschte es sich mit jeder Faser seines Seins.

Allerdings hätte dies dann auch zur Folge, dass er seinen eigenen Sohn jahrelang ohne Grund getrietzt hatte. Leise seufzte er auf. Das Leben war einfach nur kompliziert.

"Onkel Sev?", riss ihn die Stimme seines Patensohnes aus seinen Gedanken.

Erschrocken sah er auf. Er hatte beinahe schon vergessen, dass Draco auch noch hier war. Ein Blick auf die Uhr veriet ihm, dass das Abendessen bereits vorbei war und sie demnach wohl schon ziemlich lange hier saßen.

"Was denkst du? Wäre es möglich?", fragte Draco ihn.

Nachdenklich sah er ihn an. Dann nickte der Ältere lächelnd.

"Du hast mich überzeugt, Draco. Wir werden wohl morgen einen Bluttest machen, um herauszufinden, ob du Recht hast."

Er sah noch einmal auf Harry hinunter und sagte dann leise:

"Ich werd ihn in mein Bett legen, soll er ruhig weiter schlafen. Ich schlaf dann heute nacht auf der Couch."

"Kann... kann ich bei ihm schlafen?", fragte der Blonde etwas unsicher.

Überrascht sah Severus ihn an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

"Warum?"

"Naja, Harry schläft seit einiger Zeit schlecht und hat jede Nacht Alpträume. Ich werd davon immer wach und krabbel dann einfach zu ihm ins Bett und nehm ihn in den Arm. Dann beruhigt er sich meistens.", erwiderte Draco zögernd.

Er wusste nicht, ob es Harry recht war, wenn er dem Tränkeprofessor einfach davon erzählte. Aber immerhin bestand die Möglichkeit, dass dieser sein Vater war, also von daher...

"Alpträume, sagst du? Hmm... könnten seine schlimmen Erinnerungen sein, die ja unterbewusst noch vorhanden sind. Ich werd ihm morgen einen Traumlos-Trank geben, vielleicht hilft das. Aber wenn es ihn beruhigt, dann kannst du bei ihm schlafen, ja.", erwiderte sein Patenonkel nachdenklich.

Dann stand er auf und hob seinen Schüler vorsichtig auf seine Arme, sodass er nicht aufwachte. Leise brachte er ihn ins Schlafzimmer, wobei Draco ihm die Tür aufhielt und legte ihn dann in sein Bett. Dieses war überraschend groß; es hätten locker fünf ausgewachsene Männer darin Platz gefunden.

Liebevoll deckte er den Kleinen zu, zauberte ihm einen grünen Pyjama an und verließ das Zimmer wieder. Draco folgte ihm schweigend.

Im Wohnzimmer sahen sie sich dann eine Weile schweigend an, ehe Draco fragte:

"Sollen wir eine Hauselfe rufen, die uns etwas zu essen bringen soll? Ich bin fast am verhungern."

Wortlos nickte der Ältere, denn auch er hatte seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr zu sich genommen.

Zehn Minuten später hatten sie zwei volle Tabletts vor sich stehen, beladen mit allerlei Köstlichkeiten. Gierig, aber dennoch ihre Tischmanieren beachtend, machten sich die Beiden darüber her.

Innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten waren sie pappsatt und lehnten sich zufrieden in ihren Sesseln zurück, während die Tabletts mit einem leisen Plopp wieder verschwanden.

Eine Weile herrschte angenehme Stille in dem Raum, ehe Draco plötzlich leise lachte.

"Morgen wird mir die McGonagall wahrscheinlich die Hölle heiß machen, weil ich nicht mehr zurück gekommen bin."

Severus sah ihn fragend an und er ergänzte:

"Ich sollte doch Harry suchen. Deswegen hat sich mich aus dem Unterricht geschickt."

Nun musste auch der Schwarzhaarige leicht schmunzeln. Ein Außenstehender hätte bei diesem Anblick wohl Reißaus genommen, so ungewohnt war dieses Bild. Doch Draco hatte es schon öfter gesehen.

"Ich werde morgen beim Frühstück in der Großen Halle mal mit ihr Reden und ihr irgendeine Geschichte auftischen, damit du keinen Ärger bekommst.", sagte Severus.

Der Blonde nickte dankbar und gähnte dann leicht. Es war eigentlich noch nicht so spät, aber der Tag war ja wirklich ereignisreich gewesen.

"Ich werd dann jetzt ins Bett gehen. Nur gut, das morgen Samstag ist."

Damit stand er auf und verließ das Zimmer, nachdem der Ältere ihm noch eine gute Nacht gewünscht hatte.

Im Schlafzimmer zauberte er sich ebenfalls einen grünen Pyjama an und setzte sich dann auf die Bettkante, direkt neben Harry. Sanft strich er ihm eine schwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und lächelte liebevoll, als der Andere sich daraufhin unbewusst an die Hand schmiegte und leise seufzte.

Wie gebannt sah Draco auf die rosigen Lippen, die leicht geöffnet waren und scheinbar nur darauf warteten, geküsst zu werden. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als genau dies zu tun.

Doch er hielt sich zurück. Es war ein anstrengender Tag gewesen und zudem...

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Blonden.

Wenn er Harry küsste, und für ihn stand fest, dass dies schon bald geschehen würde, dann sollte der ehemalige Gryffindor dies auch bewusst miterleben können.

Dennoch seufzte er leicht auf, als er sich vorstellte, wie sanft und weich diese Lippen wahrscheinlich waren. Wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde, wenn diese Lippen sich auf seine pressten? Wenn sie ihn scheu und zärtlich küssen würden?

Leise schnaubte er auf und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Er hörte sich ja schon an, wie ein verliebter Teenager. Das er genau dies war, ignorierte er gekonnt.

Er riss sich von dem Anblick des schlafenden Harrys los und legte sich dann neben diesen in das große Bett. Noch lange lag er wach und grübelte über seine Gefühle dem Anderen gegenüber.

Als er dann irgendwann merkte, dass der Schwarzhaarige unruhig wurde, zog er ihn wortlos in seine Arme und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken und durch das Haar. Sobald Harry dann wieder ruhiger wurde, schlief auch der Blonde endlich ein.

* * *

So, hier is schluss...

wie immer: schreibt mir eure Meinung!!

_wink und alle mal knuddelt_

bye, wölfin


	12. Familie: Ja oder Nein?

Huhu,

so, jetzt geht's weiter...

vielen Lieben Dank für die tollen Kommis von:

santander, spiritofair, Ex-Schwarzleser, teddy172, geli-chan, Ginny8 und Tifferny Tonks!!

_euch alle mal knutsch_

hmm... aber die Kommianzahl geht wieder zurück...

vielleicht sollte ich mal wieder ein bissel mit den Schwarzlesern verhandeln? _muhahaha_

und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Chap...

* * *

**Familie: Ja oder Nein?**

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Harry als erster wach, rührte sich allerdings nicht, sondern kuschelte sich mit geschlossenen Augen noch etwas näher an seine Wärmequelle.

Erschrocken versteifte er sich, als sich daraufhin zwei starke Arme um ihn legten und ihn noch näher an den anderen Körper zogen. Als er dann jedoch diesen unverwechselbaren Geruch nach Vanille und Erdbeer in die Nase bekam, entspannte er sich wieder und seufzte zufrieden.

Dadurch, das er in den letzten beiden Wochen fast jeden Morgen neben Draco aufgewacht war, hatte er sich schon an dessen Geruch gewöhnt und würde ihn wahrscheinlich unter Tausenden wiedererkennen. Zudem war es ein wirklich schönes Gefühl, morgens jemanden neben sich zu haben, den man mochte.

Er schlang einen Arm um Dracos Brust und legte seinen Kopf in die Halsbeuge des Blonden. Langsam dämmerte er wieder weg.

Irgendwann bekam er mit, wie Draco sich langsam regte und offenbar aufwachte. Trotzdem hielt er die Augen geschlossen und genoss das Gefühl der Geborgenheit, das der Andere ihm vermittelte.

Der Blonde gähnte leise und öffnete blinzelnd die Augen. Als er Harry sah, der sich an ihn gekuschelt hatte, lächelte er liebevoll und fuhr mit einer Hand durch die schwarzen Haare. Sie sahen zwar nicht so aus, doch sie fühlten sich an wie pure Seide.

Draco war in diesem Moment einfach rundum zufrieden, denn es war ein wirklich schönes Gefühl, den Anderen so im Arm halten zu dürfen und seine Wärme zu spüren. Da könnte er sich glatt dran gewöhnen. Naja, genau betrachtet tat er dies ja auch.

Ein wenig irritiert sah er sich um, streichelte dem Anderen dabei aber immer noch durch die Haare.

Wo waren sie denn hier?

Dann aber fiel ihm wieder ein, was gestern passiert war und er schloss beruhigt und erleichtert die Augen. Er war nur froh, dass Harry jetzt hier neben ihm und nicht irgendwo kalt und tot auf dem Boden lag. Ein Schauer durchfuhr seinen Körper, als er daran dachte, dass er ihn beinahe verloren hätte.

Fest drückte er den Schwarzhaarigen an sich und barg sein Gesicht in seinem Haar, sog tief den vertrauten Geruch nach Kokosnuss ein.

Sanft fing er an, ihn am Nacken zu kraulen und wurde mit einem leisen Schnurren belohnt. Er lächelte überrascht, machte aber weiter. Dieses Geräusch war einfach zu süß und passte hervorragend zu Harry.

Dieser rieb nun verschlafen seine Nase am Hals des Blonden und hob dann den Kopf, um in die graune Augen zu sehen, die ihn voller Wärme ansahen.

"Morgen, du Schmusekater."

"Morgen.", erwiderte leise und lief leicht rot an.

"Salazar, bist du süß.", wisperte Draco unbewusst.

Als Harry daraufhin nur noch röter wurde und sein Gesicht an der Brust des Anderen versteckte, konnte dieser nicht anders und setzte sich auf, zog den Schwarzhaarigen auf seinen Schoß und knuddelte ihn so richtig durch.

Dracos 'Oper' quietschte erschrocken auf, lachte dann aber fröhlich und schlang seine Arme um den Hals seines Freundes, schmiegte sich zufrieden an ihn. Wie selbstverständlich legte der Blonde daraufhin seine Arme um den Kleineren und hielt ihn fest.

Eine Weile saßen sie schweigend so da und genossen nur ihr Beisammensein.

Schließlich hob Harry den Kopf und grüne Augen versanken in grauen Augen. Ihre Blicke verharkten sich ineinander.

Unbewusst kamen ihre Gesichter sich immer näher und sie schlossen langsam die Augen. Als ihre Lippen dann aufeinander lagen, schien ein Feuerwerk an Glücksgefühlen in ihnen zu explodieren.

Draco bewegte sich als erstes und fuhr sanft mit seiner Zunge über die weichen Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen, bat liebevoll um Einlass, welcher ihm auch nach kurzem Zögern gewährt wurde. Zärtlich erkundete er die warme Mundhöhle und spürte, wie Harrys Finger mit seinen Nackenhaaren spielten.

Ein Seufzen entfuhr dem Kleineren, welches allerdings von dem Blonden aufgefangen wurde. Noch nie hatte er einen so sanften und zärtlichen Kuss erlebt.

Nach etlichen Minuten lösten sie sich atemlos voneinander und sahen sich in die Augen, welche bei beiden funkelten.

"Wow.", brachte Harry schließlich mit unsicherer Stimme heraus.

Draco nickte daraufhin nur und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die des Anderen. Schüchtern lächelten sie sich an.

Der Blonde wollte gerade etwas sagen, als es an der Schlafzimmertür klopfte und man Severus' Stimme hören konnte.

"Harry, Draco? Seid ihr schon wach?", rief er fragend.

Seufzend lösten sich die Genannten voneinander.

"Ja, komm ruhig rein.", antwortete Draco.

Die Tür öffnete sich und der Tränkemeister kam ins Zimmer, sah sie musternd an und ihm entgingen nicht der feine Rotschimmer auf Harrys Wangen und die vom Küssen geschwollenen Lippen der Beiden. Ein kleines Lächeln schlich sich auf sein Gesicht.

"Zieht euch an und kommt dann ins Wohnzimmer. Ich hab schon einer Hauselfe bescheid gesagt, dass sie euch etwas zum Frühstück bringt, da ihr das ja verschlafen habt.", sagte er und verließ das Zimmer wieder, schloss die Tür leise hinter sich.

Schweigend stand Draco auf und suchte sich seine Klamotten zusammen, machte sich auf in Richtung Badezimmer, als er von der leisen Stimme Harrys aufgehalten wurde.

"Dr... Draco?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige und sah ihn unsicher an.

Angesprochener drehte sich um und lächelte, als er seinen Freund anblickte, der etwas verloren auf dem viel zu großen Bett wirkte.

Er legte seine Klamotten auf einen Stuhl und ging zum Bett zurück, setzte sich gegenüber von Harry und nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände. Sanft drückte er ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen und wisperte:

"Ich mag dich, Harry, sehr sogar. Ich bin mir sogar mittlerweile sicher, dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe."

Harrys Augen fingen zu strahlen an und das Grün leuchtete plötzlich in einer Intensität, wie nie zuvor.

"Ich hab mich auch in dich verliebt, Draco.", murmelte er und lief wieder rot an.

"Du bist einfach zu süß, wenn du rot wirst, Harry.", schmunzelte Draco, ehe er seine Lippen wieder auf die des Anderen senkte.

Dieser Kuss begann genauso zärtlich wie der vorherige, wurde dann allerdings immer leidenschaftlicher. Keuchend lösten sie sich wieder voneinander und sahen sich mit glänzenden Augen an.

"Heißt das, wir sind jetzt zusammen?", wollte der Schwarzhaarige wissen, nachdem er wieder zu Atem gekommen war.

Draco lachte leise und drückte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, ehe er sagte:

"Ja, das heißt es."

Harry lächelte ihn glücklich an und drückte den Blonden dann ganz plötzlich aufs Bett und lehnte sich über ihn, stahl ihm einen Kuss und sprang dann auf. Schnell lief er in Richtung Badezimmer und rief dabei lachend:

"Ich bin zuerst im Bad!"

"Hey!!", rief Draco empört und starrte die geschlossene Badezimmertür finster an, fing dann allerdings zu grinsen an.

"Typisch Slytherin.", murmelte er lächelnd.

----------

Als sie dann endlich im Wohnzimmer von Severus Räumen standen, saß dieser auf der Couch und las im Tagespropheten. Er hob jedoch den Kopf, als er sie bemerkte und wies auf ein Tablett, dass auf dem Tisch stand.

"Bedient euch."

Sofort tat Harry wie gesagt, Draco folgte ihm etwas langsamer, war er ja nicht so ausgehungert. Harry allerdings hatte ja seit über 24 Stunden nichts mehr zwischen die Zähne bekommen; naja, außer vielleicht Dracos Zunge.

Nachdem sie dann endlich fertig waren, legte der Professor die Zeitung beiseite und sah seinen Patensohn ernst an.

"Hast du ihm schon erzählt, was wir gestern besprochen haben?"

Doch der Blonde schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Ich dachte, das willst du ihm erzählen."

Während Severus nun nickte, sah Harry verwirrt zwischen den Beiden hin und her. Wovon sprachen sie?

"Harry?"

Gespannt sah dieser seinen Lehrer an.

"Draco hatte gestern eine Idee und ich bin mittlerweile davon überzeugt, dass es wirklich stimmt. Oder zumindest sehr gut möglich ist."

Der fragende Ausdruck auf Harrys Gesicht blieb. Was für eine Idee? Und was hatte diese mit ihm zu tun?

Draco war es, der ihm diese unausgesprochenen Fragen beantwortete.

"Wir denken, dass James Potter nicht dein Vater ist."

Entgeistert sah der Schwarzhaarige ihn an.

"W... Was? Und wer dann?", wollte er wissen.

"Ich."

Fassungslos blickte Harry auf den Tränkemeister, der doch tatsächlich behauptete, sein Vater zu sein.

"Wie... Wieso glauben Sie das?"

"Waren wir nicht schon beim 'Du'?", lautete die Gegenfrage.

"Naja, ich hab mir das, was Severus gestern erzählt hat, nochmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen, gestern Abend. Dabei ist mir aufgefallen, dass deine Mutter dich ganze neun Monate, nachdem sie mit Severus geschlafen hat, zur Welt brachte. Sie und Potter hatten es vorher ganze zwei Jahre versucht, und nie hat es geklappt. Und das es dann so ganz plötzlich geklappt hat, ist ziemlich unwahrscheinlich. Viel wahrscheinlicher ist, dass sie von Severus schwanger wurde."

"A... aber mein... mein Aussehen... ich...", stotterte der Schwarzhaarige.

Und so wiederholte der Tränkemeister all das, womit Draco gestern schon ihn überzeugt hatte. Nur dauerte das bei Harry nicht so lange, wie bei ihm.

Er konnte sich sowieso nicht an seine Eltern erinnern und nun wurde ihm gesagt, dass er wahrscheinlich noch einen lebenden Vater hatte. Es war fast schon natürlich, dass er sich dann dafür entschied, daran zu glauben, dass dieser Lebende sein Vater war.

Zudem mochte er Severus Snape, wenn man mal davon absah, wie dieser ihn gestern Vormittag und davor die Wochen behandelt hatte. Er hatte ihm schließlich erklärt, warum er es getan hatte und das es nichts mit ihm zu tun hatte, wusster nun auch.

Severus und Draco hatten ihn in den letzten Minuten in Ruhe gelassen, um ihm Zeit zum Nachdenken zu geben. Als er sie dann unvermittelt ansprach, erschracken sie, was den Kleinsten von ihnen natürlich freute.

"Und wie wollen wir nun herausfinden, ob du wirklich mein Vater bist?", fragte er frech grinsend.

Überrascht sahen sie ihn an. Sie hatten anscheinend nicht damit gerechnet, dass er sich so schnell entscheiden würde, es zu probieren.

Der Tränkemeister räusperte sich.

"Ich müsste irgendwo noch einen Trank haben, der anzeigt, wer die Eltern des Benutzers sind. Moment, ich hole ihn."

Damit stand er auf und verschwand in einem der anderen Zimmer; wahrscheinlich sein Labor.

"Du bist dir sicher, dass du das machen willst?", fragte Draco noch einmal nach.

"Ich hab nix zu verlieren, aber eine Menge zu gewinnen.", erwiderte Harry bestimmt.

Als Severus wiederkam hatte er eine kleine Phiole dabei und ein Blatt Pergament. Dies legte er beides auf den Tisch und holte dann auch noch einen kleinen Dolch.

"Ich brauch dafür ein wenig von deinem Blut, Harry. Gibst du mir deine Hand?", fragte er.

Der Schwarzhaarige schluckte, hielt ihm dann aber seine Hand hin.

Der Professor ergriff sie und schnitt mit dem Dolch in den Zeigefinger, sodass ein paar Blutstropfen zum Vorschein kamen. Diese ließ er auf die Mitte des Pergaments tropfen und reichte seinem vielleicht-Sohn ein Pflaster, nachdem er seine Hand losgelassen hatte. Dieser bedankte sich und sah dann weiter zu, was der Andere tat.

Er entkorkte die Phiole und schüttete den bläulichen Inhalt genau über das Blut. Zuerst geschah nichts, doch dann leuchtete der Fleck kurz weiß auf und über ihm bildete sich in roter Farbe langsam etwas, was man schließlich als Wörter erkennen konnte. In verschnörkelter Schrift stand dort:

_!!Die Ergebnisse dieses Testes sind über jeden Zweifel erhaben!!_

_Harry James Potter_

_Mutter: Lily Jane Evans_

_Vater: Severus Snape_

_Geschwister: keine_

Stille herrschte in dem Zimmer.

Keiner rührte sich.

Sie hatten wirklich daran geglaubt, ja sogar gehofft, dass es so war.

Aber es dann rot auf weiß zu lesen, war etwas ganz anderes.

Diese Neuigkeit mussten sie erst einmal verdauen.

Und bei Draco ging dies am schnellsten.

"Na, dann würd ich mal sagen, Herzlichen Glückwunsch.", lachte er.

Severus und Harry sahen sich in die Augen und ganz langsam, breitete sich auch auf ihren Gesichtern ein erleichtertes und frohes Lächeln aus. Wortlos öffnete der Ältere seine Arme, ihn die sich der Schwarzhaarige warf und sich dann fast schon an ihn klammerte, dabei leise schluchzte.

Liebevoll wiegte er ihn hin und her und ihm stand der Unglaube ins Gesicht geschrieben, als er leise wisperte:

"Ich hab einen Sohn."

Draco, der dies hörte, lächelte fröhlich und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück, betrachtete das Bild der Beiden.

Severus hatte sich nun ebenfalls wieder auf die Couch gesetzt, zog den ehemaligen Gryffindor dabei auf seinen Schoß.

"Dad.", schluchzte dieser leise.

Der Tränkemeister flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr, dabei standen doch ihm selbst die Tränen in den Augen. Er war allerdings zu stolz, sich einfach gehen zu lassen und so hielt er sie zurück.

Es dauerte lange, bis Vater und Sohn sich wieder beruhigt hatten, waren aber auch dann nicht gewillt, sich loszulassen. Viel zu sehr genossen sie das Gefühl, eine Familie zu haben, und war sie auch noch so klein. Hauptsache sie hatten eine.

"Gehts wieder?"

Draco hatte sich neben die Beiden gesetzt und strich seinem Freund nun zärtlich über die tränennasse Wange. Dieser lächelte ihn einfach nur glücklich an und nickte, anscheinend traute er seiner Stimme nicht so ganz.

"Was habt ihr jetzt vor?", fragte er dann weiter.

Severus räusperte sich und sagte dann mit heiserer Stimme:

"Nun, erstmal müssen wir den Illusionszauber von Lily brechen, den sie offenbar wirklich um Harry gelegt hat. Und dann werden wir zu Albus gehen müssen, schließlich muss er Bescheid wissen. Und, tja... eine Namensänderung wär nicht schlecht. Den Namen 'Potter' kannst du ja jetzt nicht mehr tragen."

Dabei sah er seinen Sohn liebevoll an, welcher lächelnd nickte.

Und Draco wurde in diesem Augenblick klar, dass sein Patenonkel wohl einen wirklich guten Vater abgeben würde.

* * *

So, hier is Schluss...

freu mich über nette Kritik und nette Kommis..._lach_

bis in zwei Wochen!!

_wink_

bye, wölfin


	13. Veränderungen

Huhu,

es tut mir echt wahnsinnig leid, dass es so lang gedauert hat!!

Dabei hatte ich doch versprochen, nur zwei Wochen zu brauchen..._seufz_

jetzt waren es dann doch vier..._schäm_

hab auch gleich _noch_ ne andere schlechte Neuigkeit für euch.

Ich hab noch kein einziges Wort für ein neues chap für 'Gewitter' und auch nicht für meine Elbenstory fertig..._sich duck_

durch die ganzen Klausuren in letzter Zeit und dem Schulstress kam ich einfach net dazu... zudem hat sich glaub ich ne Schreibblockade bei mir eingenistet...

deswegen fällt dieses chap hier auch recht kurz aus..._seufz_

aber da ja nächste Woche endlcih die Ferien anfangen hab ich dann auch wieder Zeit...

Jetzt aber vielen lieben Dank an die Kommischreiber: (auch wenn es immer weniger werden…._traurig guck_)

spiritofair, Ex-Schwarzleser, teddy172, KleineSchwesterOrion, Ginny8 und santander!!

_alle mal knuddel_

und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen:

* * *

**Veränderungen**

Bevor sie sich allerdings mit dem Illusionszauber beschäftigten, wollten sie noch zu Mittag essen und da keiner von ihnen Lust hatte, in die Große Halle zu gehen, ließen sie sich das Essen wieder von einer Hauselfe bringen.

Draco gab es nicht zu, aber er war erleichtert, als er sah, dass Harry wieder mit Appetit aß und nicht einfach nur so in seinem Essen rumstocherte, so wie in den letzten Wochen, in denen er von Severus fertig gemacht worden war. Nur gut, das sie das jetzt geregelt hatten.

Als sie fertig waren, verschwanden die Reste und das Geschirr mit einem Plopp und Severus sah seinen Sohn etwas unsicher an.

"Und du willst das wirklich machen? Du musst nicht, du kannst auch weiter als Harry Potter leben. Es reicht mir zu wissen, dass du mein Sohn bist."

Doch Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Mir aber nicht. Ich werde deinen Namen annehmen und außerdem..."

Nun grinste er spitzbübisch.

"... würd ich auch gern wissen, wie ich denn nun eigentlich wirklich aussehe."

Daraufhin wurde er leicht vom Tränkemeister umarmt.

"Danke.", flüsterte er leise.

"Und wie machen wir das jetzt? Mit einem Zauber oder einem Trank?", klinkte Draco sich ein.

Severus überlegte kurz und stand dann auf.

"Ich denke, mit einem Trank, der Illusionen aufhebt, sind wir besser bedient, als wenn wir erst den richtigen Spruch raussuchen müssen.", sagte er.

Damit verschwand er wie vorhin schon in seinem Labor und zehn Sekunden später konnten sie ihn schon wie einen Rohrspecht fluchen hören. Schnell standen die beiden Teenager auf und liefen zu ihm. Der Tränkemeister stand vor einem Schrank, in dem sich Unmengen an Zaubertränken befanden und schien etwas zu suchen.

"So ein Mist!", rief er zornig.

Draco und Harry sahen sich fragend an.

"Was ist denn, Onkel Sev?"

Mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck drehte der Professor sich um und ging auf einen anderen Schrank zu; offensichtlich ein Vorratsschrank.

"Ich hab den Trank nicht mehr in meinen Vorräten. Dabei war ich mir fast schon sicher, dass ich noch einen habe, aber der muss wohl irgendwann für Voldemort drauf gegangen sein. Dieses Schlangengesicht hat ja immer ganze Liter in der Woche an meinen Tränken verbraucht. Zwar nicht für sich, aber dennoch...", erklärte er.

"Also musst du den Trank erst brauen?", fragte Harry nach.

Er wusste nicht wieso, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich für die schlechte Laune des Älteren verantwortlich.

Severus seufzte schwer und holte einige der Zutaten aus dem Schrank und legte diese auf den Tisch, der sich in der Mitte des Raumes befand. Dann holte er einen Kessel, ließ Wasser in ihn laufen und erhitzte dieses, bevor er antwortete:

"Ja, scheint wohl so. Naja, kann man nichts dran ändern. Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als wäre dieser Trank besonders schwer."

Dann sah er seinen Sohn zufällig an und erkannte auf einen Blick, dass dieser sich wohl schuldig fühlte. Sofort ging er zu ihm und packte ihn sanft an seinen Armen. Dennoch sah der Jüngere nicht auf, hielt den Blick zu Boden gesenkt.

"Harry sieh mich an.", bat er leise.

Zögernd tat er, wie verlangt. Draco verfolgte dies gebannt.

"Harry, du musst dich nicht schuldig fühlen, weil ich jetzt einen Trank brauen muss. Vergiss nicht, ich bin ein Meister der Zaubertränke. Ich liebe das Tränkebrauen. Außerdem bist du ja nicht daran Schuld, dass ich keinen solchen Trank mehr vorrätig habe.", sagte er sanft.

Zweifelnd sah der Schwarzhaarige ihn an. Doch dann lächelte er zaghaft und fragte leise:

"Kann ich dir helfen? Beim Brauen, mein ich."

Überrascht sah Severus ihn an.

"Ja, ich möchte auch helfen. Ist besser, als nur zuzugucken. Außerdem sind wir dann umso schneller fertig.", stimmte Draco zu.

"Nun gut, wenn ich unbedingt möchtet. Das Rezept liegt auf dem Tisch. Kümmert ihr euch um die Zutaten?", gab er schließlich nach.

Die beiden Jungen nickten und machten sich fröhlich an die Arbeit.

/Naja, ich hab Harry in den letzten Jahren eigentlich nie nach seinen Leistungen beurteilt. Das muss ich nun ändern, wenn ich nicht will das mein eigener Sohn sitzenbleibt, weil ich ihn ungerecht behandle./, dachte der Tränkemeister, als er den Jungs zu sah und sich dann selbst an die Arbeit machte.

Es dauerte wirklich nicht lange und bereits zwei Stunden später war der Trank fertig in einen Becher gefüllt und sie saßen ziemlich angespannt im Wohnzimmer.

"Wird... wird es wehtun?", fragte Harry ein wenig ängstlich.

Auch Draco sah beunruhigt drein und strich seinem Freund beruhigend über den Rücken.

"Nein, keine Sorge. Du wirst nichts spüren.", versicherte der Professor ihnen lächelnd.

Er war gespannt zu sehen, wie sein Sohn denn nun wirklich aussah. Und den andern Beiden schien es nicht anders zu gehen.

Seufzend griff Harry nach dem Becher und schnupperte kurz daran. Angeekelt verzog er das Gesicht, hielt sich dann die Nase zu und schluckte dann alles auf einmal herunter, um so wenig wie möglich zu schmecken. Dennoch schüttelte er sich vor Ekel.

"Uarghh...", brachte er heraus.

Draco und Severus lächelten und hielten dann den Atem an, als Harry begann, sich zu verändern.

Zuerst wuchsen die Haare ein ganzes Stück, fielen ihm hinten nun etwas über die Schulterblätter und vorne bis zum Kinn. Seltsamerweise blieben sie nicht schwarz, so wie bei Severus, sondern gingen leicht ins Grünliche. Nicht so, dass es Lichtabhängig ist, sondern es war nun ein beständiges, wenn auch dunkles Grün. Eine sehr ungewöhnliche Haarfarbe also.

Seine Augen behielten ihre strahlende, smaragdene Farbe und harmonierten somit mit den Haaren. Das Gesicht wurde ein wenig schmaler und wirkte somit erwachsener, verlor den letzten Ausdruck an Kindlichkeit, den es vorher noch besessen hatte.

Er wuchs auch ein wenig, war nun 1,75 m groß und somit immer noch kleiner als Draco.

Insgesamt machte sein Körper einen sehr sportlichen Eindruck, was besonders an den leicht ausgeprägten Bauchmuskeln zu erkennen war. (1)

Von der blitzförmigen Narbe war allerdings nichts mehr zu sehen.

Als Harry spürte, dass die Veränderungen abgeschlossen waren, stand er auf und eilte wie der Blitz ins Badezimmer, um sich dort im Spiegel betrachten zu können. Schließlich wollte er wissen, warum sein Vater und Draco ihn mit offenem Mund anstarrten. Sah er etwa so schlimm aus?

Aber als er dann in den Spiegel sah, war er ganz zufrieden mit seinem Äußerem. Es gefiel ihm sogar außerordentlich gut.

"Du siehst echt WOW aus!", rief Draco, der nun hinter ihm stand, ihm offenbar gefolgt war.

Auch Severus nickte beifällig und sagte:

"Diese Haarfarbe ist wirklich außergewöhnlich. Aber die hast du wohl von meinem Ururururgroßvater geerbt, denn der hatte genau die gleiche Farbe. Frag mich nicht wieso. Es steht dir aber wirklich verdammt gut."

Schüchtern lächelte Harry und dann fiel auch ihm auf, dass seine Narbe verschwunden war. Verwirrt drehte er sich zu seinem Vater um.

"Wo ist die Narbe? Die müsste doch eigentlich immer noch da sein, oder nicht?"

"Nun, der Trank hat alle körperlichen Mängel ausradiert, somit dürftest du keinerlei Narben mehr haben.", erwiderte der Ältere.

Der Grünhaarige nickte nur und drehte sich dann zu Draco um, der ihn immer noch anstarrte.

"Salazar, am liebsten würd ich dich auf der Stelle vernaschen.", wisperte dieser.

Daraufhin gluckste Severus und verließ das Bad und sein Sohn lief währenddessen knallrot an.

Der Blonde seufzte entzückt, als er dies sah.

"Du siehst wirklich zum Anbeißen aus, Harry."

Langsam näherte er sein Gesicht dem des Kleineren und küsste ihn sanft. Schon nach ein paar Sekunden seufzten beide auf, denn dieser Kuss war voller Zärtlichkeit und Liebe. Sie lösten sich wieder voneinander, da sie ja zwischendurch auch noch Atmen mussten, und sahen sich verliebt in die Augen.

Oh ja, diese Beiden hatte es schwer erwischt.

----

Eine halbe Stunde später waren sie auf dem Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

Sie kamen dabei an vielen Schülern vorbei, die leise tuschelten und sich fragten, wer dieser süße Junge neben Draco Malfoy war und wieso diese beiden Händchen hielten. Denn das taten sie und warfen sich immer wieder verliebte Blicke zu. Das Getuschel der Schüler beachtete keiner der Drei.

Vor dem Wasserspeier angekommen, sagte Severus das Passwort und sie stiegen auf die Treppe, die sie hochfuhr. Noch bevor er klopfen konnte, hörte man schon Dumbledores "Komm herein, Severus.".

Offenbar hatte ihm wieder eines der Bilder Bericht erstattet.

Sie traten in das Büro und sahen sich dem Direktor gegenüber, der sie freundlich ansah und ihnen einen Platz anbot. Nachdem die Drei saßen, wurde ihnen ein Zitronenbonbon angeboten, welches sie allerdings ablehnten. Auch Tee wollten sie keinen, was den alten Zauberer dann doch ein wenig enttäuschte. Hatte er seine Hoffnungen doch in den jungen Potter gesetzt.

Denn das dieser vor ihm saß hatte er sehr wohl erkannt und zwar an den Augen. Er kannte niemanden, der solche Augen besaß.

"Nun, Severus, Mr Malfoy und Harry, was führt euch zu mir? Und wieso siehst du so verändert aus, Harry?", fragte er lächelnd.

Doch anstatt des Jungen, antwortete Severus:

"Nun, Albus, das kommt daher das er gerade einen Trank genommen hat, der jegliche Art von Illusionszauber aufhebt. Denn nun, Harry ist nicht der Sohn von James Potter, sondern meiner. Ich bin der Vater von Harry und deswegen wollten wir mit dir reden, Albus."

Dieser sah ihn allerdings erst einmal ziemlich verblüfft an und ließ dann seinen Blick zu Harry weiter wandern.

"Dein Sohn, Severus? Aber wie...?", fragte er.

Es war wohl einer der seltenen Momente, in denen der Direktor nicht wusste, was vor sich ging und das hinterließ bei Draco und dem Schwarzhaarigen ein zufriedenes Gefühl. War der Alte also doch nicht unfehlbar.

In Kurzform erklärte Severus nun, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie herausgefunden hatten, wessen Sohn Harry war und was sie daraufhin getan hatten. Seinen Ausbruch gestern Vormittag erwähnte er dabei jedoch nicht. Er machte sich immer noch Vorwürfe deswegen.

Nachdem er geendet hatte, wirkte Dumbledore ziemlich nachdenklich und musterte Vater und Sohn nacheinander.

"Und ihr zwei freut euch darüber?", wollte er lächelnd wissen.

Die Beiden nickten synchron und lächelten sich dann glücklich an.

"Nun, dann hab ich dazu nichts weiter zu sagen. Ich kann euch ja schlecht verbieten, euch wie Vater und Sohn zu verhalten, wobei ich das auch gar nicht möchte. Ich werde dann gleich alles mit dem Ministerium abklären und heute Abend den Schülern und Lehrern beim Abendessen Bescheid sagen. Ihr müsst ja nicht dabei sein.", zwinkerte er fröhlich.

Harry lächelte dankbar. Er hatte wirklich schon ein wenig Angst davor gehabt, wieder von allen so angestarrt zu werden. Sicher, das würde sowieso noch kommen, aber vielleicht hatten sich die Schüler bis dahin ein wenig beruhigt. Naja, er glaubte eigentlich nicht wirklich daran.

"Wie sieht es eigentlich mit dem Namen aus? Du wirst doch sicher den Namen deines Vaters annehmen wollen, oder?", fragte der Direktor dann noch.

"Nun, das hatten wir wirklich so vor, ja.", erwiderte der Grünhaarige lächelnd.

"Und wie wäre dann dein neuer Name? Dann kann ich das gleich auch noch regeln."

Nun sah Harry seinen Vater und seinen Freund etwas ratlos an. Leicht unsicher meinte er:

"Naja, den Namen 'Harry' würd ich gern behalten."

"Wie wärs mit 'Harry Siriel Snape'?", warf Draco ein.

"Siriel? Wie kommst du darauf?", wollte Severus wissen.

"Nun ja, Harry hat doch sehr an Sirius Black gehangen. Ich dachte, das wäre vielleicht eine schöne Erinnerung."

Dumbledore nickte.

"Ja, das finde ich gut. Du kannst dich momentan nicht an Sirius erinnern, Harry, aber du hast ihn wirklich sehr geliebt.", sagte er zu seinem Schützling.

Dieser wirkte nachdenklich und stimmte schließlich zu. Der Name gefiel ihm.

"Gut, gut, gut. Dann werd ich mich gleich mal darum kümmern."

Albus wirkte richtig fröhlich. Fast schon wie eine Hauselfe, die sich darüber freute, neue Arbeit zu haben.

Die Drei verabschiedeten sich von ihm und verließen das Büro wieder. Ohne sich abgesprochen zu haben, waren sie sich einig, dass sie den heutigen Abend wieder in Severus' Räumen essen würden.

* * *

(1): ich hab ihn nach einem Bild beschrieben, dass ich im Internet gefunden hab...sieht echt zum knutschen aus!! _lach_

schaut mal hier vorbei, da könnt ihr es dann sehen:

http://animexx. onlinewelten. com/ mitglieder/ steckbrief. php? id257 603

(müsst halt nur die leerzeichen wegmachen..._grins)_

als Info: geht einfach auf Fanfics, dann auf 'vorurteilsfrei' und schon habt ihr die Steckis... es ist das Bild ganz unten...

hoffe, es dauert bis zum nächsten chap net allzu lang...

bye, wölfin


	14. Hogsmeade

Huhu,

so, hab jetzt fast den ganzen Tag an diesem chap gesessen...

aber ich mag es..._grins_

vor allem freu ich mich schon seit laaaangem auf die nächsten Pitel!!! _sich vor Vorfreude die Hände reib_

ohje, ihr werdet mich hassen... ganz bestimmt..._fies kicher_

aber okay, werdet ihr ja am Ende des Chaps sehen...

jetzt aber vielen lieben Dank an die Reviewer: geli-chan, Ginny8, Ina Bauer, teddy172, spiritofair, Ex-Schwarzleser, KleineSchwesterOrion, zissy und Minnilein!!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen:

* * *

**Hogsmeade**

Beim Abendessen blickte Hermine sich suchend in der großen Halle um.

Ihre Augen wanderten besorgt den gesamten Slytherintisch ab und verweilten dann auf dem Eingang zur großen Halle. Aber sie konnte den Gesuchten nicht finden.

"Mine, was ist denn los?", fragte Ron neben ihr, während er das Essen quasi in sich hineinschaufelte.

Die braunhaarige Gryffindor schmunzelte bei diesem Anblick. Auch wenn ihr Freund im letzten Jahr erwachsener geworden war, so ließen seine Essmanieren doch zu wünschen übrig. Zudem war sein Hunger immer noch so unheimlich groß, wie in ihrem 1. Jahr. Aber so war Ron nun mal und sie liebte ihn.

"Mine?"

Aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, erinnerte sie sich wieder daran, dass Ron sie etwas gefragt hatte, und antwortete langsam:

"Ich suche Harry. Ich habe ihn seit gestern in Zaubertränke nicht mehr gesehen. Außerdem ist Malfoy auch nicht wieder aufgetaucht, seit McGonagall ihn gestern losgeschickt hat, um nach ihm zu suchen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um ihn. Du weißt doch, dass er den Ärger praktisch anzieht."

Nun ebenfalls mit einem besorgten Ausdruck im Gesicht, legte der Rothaarige seine Gabel beiseite und meinte:

"Snape ist auch zu keiner der Mahlzeiten erschienen, außer zum Frühstück heute Morgen. Meinst du, das hat etwas zu bedeuten?"

Nachdenklich sah Hermine zum Lehrertisch und tatsächlich; Snape fehlte. Dafür sah Dumbledore heute aber besonders fröhlich aus. Was da wohl wieder passiert war?

"Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht sollten wir nachher einfach mal Dumbledore fragen?"

Doch Ron kam nicht mehr dazu, zu antworten, denn in diesem Moment stand der eben Erwähnte auf und blickte lächelnd durch die Halle. Schon nach einigen Momenten herrschte vollkommene Ruhe.

"Meine lieben Schüler und Schülerinnen! Einigen von Ihnen mag bereits aufgefallen sein, dass Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy und auch Professor Snape sich seit gestern Vormittag gar nicht mehr oder nur kurz gezeigt haben. Nun, vor einigen Stunden waren diese drei Herren bei mir und haben mir eine frohe Botschaft überbracht, die ich nun an Sie weiterleiten werde."

Gespannt hörten die Schüler und auch Lehrer zu und die Meisten sahen sich in der Halle um, um sich von den Worten des Direktors überzeugen zu können.

Hermine und Ron saßen derweil hibbelig auf ihren Plätzen; der Direktor sollte endlich weitersprechen!

So, als hätte er den Gedanken gehört, sah Dumbledore die beiden jetzt gütig lächelnd an und sprach dann weiter:

"Nach einem langen Gespräch kamen Mr Malfoy und Professor Snape gestern zu einem Schluss, der genauso überraschend, wie auch erfreulich ist. Heute Morgen erzählten sie Mr Potter davon und führten zwei 'Tests' durch, um es noch einmal zu bestätigen."

Wieder machte er eine Pause und die Mehrheit der Zuhörer stöhnte frustriert auf. Das machte der Alte doch garantiert mit Absicht!!

Er räusperte sich ein wenig zuu lange, woraufhin McGonagall ihn ungeduldig mit dem Ellbogen anstieß, natürlich so, dass es keiner der Schüler sah. Der Direktor hatte nämlich auch den Lehrern nichts von seinem kleinen Geheimnis erzählt, weshalb sie nun ebenso neugierig wie die Schüler waren, wenn nicht sogar noch mehr.

"Nun, um es kurz zu machen..."

Ein kollektives Stöhnen aller Anwesenden unterbrach ihn an dieser Stelle.

"...So wie es aussieht, ist Professor Snape der Vater von Mr Potter.", fuhr Dumbledore breit lächelnd fort, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre.

Ein Aufkeuchen ging durch die Menge.

Sollte das etwa Dumbledores Ernst sein?

Das... das war doch...!

"Albus, meinst du das ernst?"

Vollkommene Stille herrschte in der großen Halle, sodass jeder die leise gestellte Frage der Verwandlungsprofessorin verstand.

"Aber natürlich, meine Liebe, so etwas würde ich mir niemals ausdenken.", lautete die sanfte Antwort.

Misstrauisch musterte die Hexe ihren alten Freund, kam dann aber anscheinend zu dem Schluss, dass er es wirklich und wahrhaftig ernst meinte.

Die Gryffindors und Slytherins währenddessen waren alle zutiefst geschockt. Besonders Hermine und Ron hatte es schlimm getroffen.

Der Rothaarige war ganz blass und nahm abwechselnd eine grüne, graue und dann wieder weiße Gesichtsfarbe an.

Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er schwer mit dieser Nachricht zu kämpfen hatte.

Hermine währenddessen kümmerte sich nicht so sehr darum, dass Snape anscheinend wirklich Harrys Vater war. Stattdessen dachte sie eher darüber nach, wie Harry sich jetzt wohl fühlen würde.

Einerseits hatte der Tränkemeister ihn in den letzten Wochen andauernd fertig gemacht, aber andererseits hatte er nun die Chance, einen lebenden Vater zu haben, was er sich eigentlich immer gewünscht hatte.

Hätte Harry noch all seine Erinnerungen, so wäre sie sich fast sicher, dass er nichts mit Snape hätte zu tun haben wollen, denn immerhin hatte er 6 lange Jahre unter dessen Tyrannei gelitten.

Aber so... ohne Erinnerungen...

Die Gryffindor seufzte. Sie wusste es wirklich nicht.

Und das machte ihr ein wenig Angst. Sie kannte den jetzigen Harry kaum, obwohl es noch immer die gleiche Person war. Kurz entschlossen, nahm sie sich vor, wieder an Harrys Leben teilhaben zu können. Am besten Ron und sie redeten einfach mal mit ihm über die Vergangenheit und erzählten ihm ein wenig über ihre gemeinsamen Abenteuer.

Vielleicht wurden sie so ja wieder so etwas wie Freunde?

Doch dann drängte sich wieder ihre vorherige Frage in den Vordergrund: Wie mochte Harry sich jetzt fühlen?

Der Direktor hatte gesagt, Harry wäre dabei gewesen, als sie ihm davon erzählt hatten. Nun, dann musste Dumbledore doch eigentlich wissen, wie es ihm ungefähr ging, oder?

Entschlossen stand sie auf und rief, ihr Gesicht dem Lehrertisch zugewandt:

"Professor?"

Mit einem Schlag hatte die Braunhaarige sofort die Aufmerksamkeit der gesamten Halle und auch Ron sah sie fragend an.

"Ja, Miss Granger?", lächelte Dumbledore auf sie hinab.

Nun doch etwas nervös, verschlang sie ihre Finger ineinander und fragte dann zögernd:

"Ich hab mich gefragt, wie... nun, wie Harry sich nun fühlt? Ist er froh darüber, einen Vater zu haben oder doch eher unglücklich darüber, wer sein Vater ist?"

Gespannt lauschte sie auf die Antwort. Aber nicht nur sie, sondern auch alle andern.

"Nun, Miss Granger das ist eine wirklich gute Frage. Und ich glaube, zu Recht sagen zu können, dass Harry mehr als glücklich über diese Fügung des Schicksals ist. Machen Sie sich also keine Sorgen."

Erleichtert nickte das Mädchen und setzte sich wieder.

Gut, wenn Dumbledore sagte, dass Harry glücklich damit war, dann war sie zufrieden. Dennoch wollte sie sich so schnell wie möglich selbst davon überzeugen. Am besten gleich schon morgen. Ob er wohl beim Frühstück auftauchen würde?

Als der Direktor sich nun noch einmal räusperte, sah sie wieder auf.

"Zwei Sachen muss ich Ihnen noch mitteilen, bevor ich Sie wieder ganz sich selbst überlassen kann. Harry wird nun verständlicherweise nicht mehr mit Mr Potter angeredet. Seinen Namen 'Harry James Potter' haben wir jetzt in 'Harry Siriel Snape' umgeändert. Mit dem Ministerium ist auch schon alles geklärt. Des weiteren gab Professor Snape ihm einen Desillusionstrank, denn es war ziemlich offensichtlich, dass Lily Potter eine Illusion über ihren Sohn gelegt haben muss, da er ja das Ebenbild von James Potter war. Jedenfalls sieht er nun völlig anders aus, nur die Augen sind noch dieselben. Gut, das wäre es dann. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen schönen Abend."

Damit setzte Dumbledore sich nun endgültig wieder und in der Halle brach die Hölle los.

Überall diskutierten die Schüler das neu Erfahrene mit ihren Nachbarn, tauschten sich aus und wussten dennoch nicht wirklich, was sie davon halten sollten. Auch redeten einige von Ihnen über den gutaussehenden, fremden Jungen, den sie ein paar Stunden zuvor mit Malfoy und Snape durch die Gänge hatten laufen sehen. War das etwa Harry Po... nein, Harry Siriel Snape gewesen?

---

Am nächsten Morgen saß Hermine recht früh in der großen Halle an ihrem Tisch und sah immer wieder auf, wenn jemand eintrat. Doch bis jetzt war Harry noch nicht aufgetaucht, genauso wenig wie Snape oder Malfoy.

Ron neben ihr grummelte die ganze Zeit vor sich hin und gähnte öfter, als notwendig gewesen wäre. So sehr er sich heute Morgen auch dagegen gewehrt hatte, hatte seine Freundin ihn gezwungen, mit ihr frühstücken zu gehen. Und dabei hatten sie gerade erst 8.00 Uhr an einem Sonntagmorgen!!

Diese Tatsache hatte er ihr mehrfach entgegen gehalten, allerdings hatte sie das völlig kalt gelassen.

Ihrer Meinung nach mussten sie so früh wie möglich in der großen Halle sein, um Harry auf keinen Fall zu verpassen. Rons Argument, dass dieser, genau wie er, ein Langschläfer sei, ignorierte sie gekonnt.

Als ca. zwei Stunden später dann endlich Snape und Malfoy in Begleitung eines fremden Jungen eintraten, hatte sich die große Halle schon einigermaßen gefüllt. Dennoch, zwei Stunden am Frühstückstisch zu sitzen konnte wirklich ziemlich langweilig werden, daher hatte die braunhaarige Gryffindor sich ein Buch herausgeholt und ihr Freund hatte schon längst Bekanntschaft mit der Tischplatte gemacht; er war eingeschlafen.

Eher abwesend sah Hermine zehn Minuten später von ihrem Buch auf, sah kurz auf die großen Flügeltüren, dann auf den Slytherintisch, der sich ihnen gegenüber befand und dann wieder in ihr Buch.

Es dauerte ein, zwei Augenblicke, ehe sie realisierte, was sie gerade gesehen hatte. Sofort ruckte ihr Kopf wieder hoch und sie starrte zu dem Tisch der Schlangen.

Dort saßen Malfoy und Zabini und zwischen den Beiden ein junger Mann, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Ihr entging weder, dass der Fremde verdammt gut aussah, noch das er sehr nah an Malfoy saß und sich fröhlich mit diesem unterhielt. Als er dann auch noch zufällig zu ihr hinübersah und sie anlächelte, wurde ihr schlagartig klar, dass dies Harry sein musste. Allein schon die Augen waren immer noch dieselben.

Hastig stupste sie Ron an, der jedoch nur einmal kurz schnaubte und dann vergnügt weiter schlief.

Genervt seufzte Hermine. Das war doch nun wirklich nicht wahr; nun war Harry endlich in greifbarer Nähe und ihr Freund schlief einfach!!

Skrupellos zückte sie ihren Zauberstab und ließ einen Eimer Wasser über ihm in der Luft erscheinen, welchen sie dann - natürlich, nachdem sie und einige andere schnell ein Stück zur Seite gerutscht waren - über ihm ausleerte.

Prustend erwachte er und sprang auf, sah sich hektisch um. Hermine lachte herzhaft über sein verwirrtes Gesicht.

"Wa... was?", stotterte er.

"Ach, sei still. Da vorne ist Harry, na komm.", erwiderte die Braunhaarige allerdings nur und stand nun ebenfalls auf.

Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabes waren Rons Klamotten und Haare wieder trocken und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Slytherintisch, wobei der Rothaarige immer noch ziemlich bedröppelt dreinsah.

An ihrem Ziel angekommen, wurden sie von den meisten Slytherins ziemlich misstrauisch angesehen, aber die Beiden achteten gar nicht darauf, sondern wandten sich direkt Harry zu.

"Hey, wie gehts dir? Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hermine mit besorgter Stimme.

Verwundert sah Harry sie an. Weshalb klang sie so besorgt? Wahrheitsgemäß antwortete er:

"Mir gehts gut und euch?"

"Wir können uns nicht beklagen, oder Ron? Ron?"

Der Rothaarige bemerkte erst gar nicht, das er angesprochen worden war, da er immer noch damit beschäftigt war, seinen ehemals besten Freund zu bestaunen. Oder besser gesagt, dessen neues Aussehen. Erst, nachdem seine Freundin ihn mehrmals ansprach und er ein leises Kichern hörte, merkte er auf.

"Was?", fragte er verwundert.

"Ich hab gefragt, wie es dir geht, Ron.", lachte der fast Grünhaarige.

"Oh, ähm. Mir gehts gut, bin nur ein wenig müde."

Unerwartet schaltete Draco Malfoy sich an dieser Stelle ein.

"Ja, das hat man wohl gesehen. Übrigens klasse Weckmethode, Granger.", schnarrte er.

Diese sah ihn jetzt mehr als nur verblüfft an. War das etwa ein Kompliment gewesen? Von Malfoy? Doch dann fing sie sich wieder, denn wenn Harry so gut mit diesem auskam, konnte er ja gar nicht soo übel sein.

"Ich hab ja schon mehr als genug Übung auf diesem Gebiet.", erwiderte sie daher grinsend.

Diese Aussage ließ Ron erröten, während Harry und Zabini leise glucksten.

"Was wollt ihr hier, Granger?", wollte Malfoy nun wissen, allerdings ohne dabei beleidigend zu klingen.

Es war kein freundlicher Ton, sondern eher ein neutraler. Aber immerhin besser als gar nichts, sagte sie sich.

"Nun, wir wollten eigentlich mal ein wenig Zeit mit Harry verbringen und ihm etwas über die Vergangenheit erzählen."

Sofort war in Harrys Gesicht pure Neugier zu erkennen.

"Erzählt ihr mir auch etwas über diese ganzen Ereignisse, die in den letzten Jahren hier in Hogwarts passiert sind? Draco und Blaise wussten nämlich nicht wirklich viel darüber.", fragte er eifrig.

Diesmal war es Ron, der grinsend antwortete:

"Klar, wir können ja nicht zulassen, dass du selbst gar nichts mehr über deine Abenteuer weißt. Meinetwegen können Malfoy und Zabini ja zuhören. Damit sie es beim nächsten Mal, wenn du dein Gedächtnis verlierst, besser wissen."

Perplexe Gesichter sahen zu ihm auf und er konnte nicht anders, als leise zu lachen.

"Was habt ihr? Ich darf doch wohl auch mal freundlich sein, oder etwa nicht?"

"Nun... natürlich, Ron.", stimmte seine Freundin ihm zu.

Als sich die Überraschung aller Slytherins gelegt hatte, wollten natürlich Harrys andere Freunde aus diesem Haus ebenfalls zuhören. Daher einigten sie sich schließlich darauf, sich an den See zu setzen und dort die kleine Erzählrunde stattfinden zu lassen. Zusammen machten sie sich also auf den Weg.

---

Als sie dann schließlich fertig waren, war es bereits früher Abend.

Allerdings hatten Ron und Hermine wirklich alles erzählt. Vom Stein der Weisen bis zu den Ereignissen mit Voldemort im letzten Jahr.

Und als sie sich dann schweigend wieder ins Schloss begaben, um zumindest das Abendessen nicht zu verpassen, bemerkte Harry verwundert, dass sich ihnen wirklich sehr viele Schüler angeschlossen hatten. Sogar einige Lehrer hatten sich die Erzählungen angehört; auch sein Vater war unter ihnen. Dieser lächelte ihm nun zu, während sie die große Halle betraten.

Den Rest des Abends über blieb Harry sehr schweigsam, musste das Gehörte erst einmal verdauen. So ging es allerdings den meisten Zuhörern.

Doch Hermines Plan war aufgegangen. Der Schwarzhaarige betrachtete die Gryffindors nun auch wieder als seine Freunde, besonders sie und Ron. Denn, ob man es nun glauben wollte oder nicht, solche Erzählungen, solche unglaublichen Abenteuer verbanden.

---

Die nächsten beiden Schulwochen verliefen verhältnismäßig genauso, wie die Vorangegangenen.

Einen Unterschied gab es allerdings: Zaubertränke.

Severus behandelte Harry im Unterricht nun weitaus besser, als vor seinem Ausbruch; man konnte allerdings nicht behaupten, er behandelte ihn wie seinen Sohn. Denn so hatten sie es abgemacht: Severus würde Harry nicht bevorzugt behandeln, was auch keiner von ihnen wollte.

Jedoch kam der fast Grünhaarige nun dazu, endlich zu zeigen, dass er keine ganz so große Niete in Zaubertränke war.

Es machte ihm stattdessen sogar richtiggehend Spaß, solange niemand hinter ihm stand, der ihn andauernd beleidigte.

Die Schüler hatten sich nun endlich wieder beruhigt und die Neuigkeiten verarbeitet, genauso wie sie die Tatsache verdaut hatten, dass Harry mit Malfoy zusammen war.

Es war Samstag und zugleich ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende und Harry, seine Slytherin-Freunde und seine beiden Gryffindor-Freunde hatten sich entschlossen, gemeinsam dort hinzugehen.

Es war für alle ein sehr lustiger Tag.

Zuerst hatten sie den Honigtopf geplündert, waren dann von Hermine und Milli in den Bücherladen gezogen worden und hatten sich dann hauptsächlich wegen der Jungs eine glatte Stunde bei Zonkos herumgetrieben. Nun saßen sie im 'Drei Besen' und gönnten sich ein Butterbier.

Als sie sich dann zwei Stunden später auf den Weg zurück zum Schloß machten, dunkelte es bereits. Zudem war die Ausgangssperre nicht mehr allzu weit entfernt, sie mussten sich also beeilen.

"Ich hab euch doch gesagt, wir hätten nicht so lang bei Zonkos bleiben sollen!", schimpfte Hermine mit den Jungs.

"Ach Quatsch! Wer wollte den Bücherladen denn überhaupt nicht mehr verlassen?", gab Blaise zurück, der mit Jason Händchen hielt.

Hermine schnaubte nur und lief noch einen Schritt schneller.

Harry und Draco beobachteten das Schauspiel amüsiert.

Sie liefen ganz hinten, da sie ein wenig Ruhe haben wollten, und hielten sich ebenfalls an den Händen. Beide trugen sie volle Einkaufstaschen, die recht leicht waren. Aber vielleicht lag das ja auch daran, dass sie sie sich leicht gezaubert hatten?

Nun ja, da sie so sehr mit dem, was vor ihnen geschah und sich selbst beschäftigt waren, bemerkten weder Harry noch Draco, dass die Tasche des Blonden einen kleinen Riss aufwies. Und als Draco die Tasche dann einmal zu heftig schwenkte, breitete sich der Riss aus und der Inhalt der Tasche verbreitete sich auf dem Boden, rollte sogar ein wenig den Weg hinunter.

Denn sie hatten nicht bedacht, dass dieser Zauber, mit dem man alles leichter machte, es nur für sie so scheinen ließ. Die Tasche hatte dennoch mit dem gesamten Gewicht ihres Inhaltes 'zu kämpfen' und in diesem Fall verloren.

Fluchend bückten sich die beiden Jungen nach dem Heruntergefallenem und sammelten es ein, während ihre Freunde sich verblüfft zu ihnen umsahen und verhalten lachten. Als Harry bemerkte, dass weiter unten auf dem Weg auch noch einige Dinge lagen, lief er dorthin, um es aufzuheben. Er hatte beide Arme voll, als er sich nach dem letzten Teil nahe des Wegrandes bücken wollte.

Doch dazu kam es nie.

Eine schwarzgekleidete Person sprang aus den Büschen vor ihm und hatte - bevor auch nur einer der Hogwartsschüler reagieren konnte - Harry gepackt und war mit ihm appariert.

Die darauffolgende Stille wurde nur von den Dingen, die Harry vor Schreck losgelassen hatte und nun zu Boden fielen, unterbrochen. Keinen kümmerte es, ob die Sachen nun noch weiter hinabrollten, oder nicht.

Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen starrte Draco an die Stelle, an der sein Freund bis gerade eben noch gestanden hatte.

"Harry...", wisperte er tonlos

* * *

. Nicht hauen, ja?

Denkt dran, sonst kann ich net weiterschreiben!!

_euch beschwörend anseh_

naja, werd natürlich so schnell wie möglich weiterschreiben, aber da Montag die Schule wieder anfängt..._seufz_

ich verspreche nichts!!

Aber Kommis helfen ja immer, ein schlechtes Gewissen zu beeinflussen, also?

_breit grins_

bye, wölfin


	15. Gefangen

** WICHTIG!!!  
Mir hat gerade jemand gesagt, dass es net möglich ist, dass der Gefangene da unten Harry an der Narbe erkennt! (---- Danke an Jabuzzz!!) Durch den Des illusionstrank ist die ja verschwunden, was ich allerdings irgendwie vergessen hatte!  
Ich hab das Ende des Chaps also ein wenig verändert, bitte lest es, damit es später net zu missverständnissen kommt!!  
Danke!! **

----------------

Huhu,

so hier kommt auch schon das nächste Pitel!

Hab mich wegen euch extra beeilt! _grins_

Vielen dank für die Kommis von: teddy172, Icetea-girl, KleineSchwesterOrion, Minnilein, zissy, spiritofair, blut, Spidy, Ginny8 und Olaf74!!

Ihr seid echt klasse!! _knuddel_

so, und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Pitel:

* * *

**Gefangen**

_Mit vor Schock geweiteten Augen starrte Draco an die Stelle, an der sein Freund bis gerade eben noch gestanden hatte._

_"Harry...", wisperte er tonlos._

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Er wusste nicht wie lange er so dagestanden hatte, als ein plötzliches Ziehen an seiner rechten Hand ihn aus seiner Starre riss.

"Draco, los, komm! Wir müssen ins Schloß und Dumbledore davon erzählen!", drängte Blaise seinen besten Freund.

Verständnislos starrte der Blonde ihn an, wusste nicht wirklich, was er gerade eben gesagt hatte. Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur um eine Sache: Harry war weg!

...einfach so...

...von einer Sekunde auf die andere, war er einfach nicht mehr da...

...weg...

KLATSCH!!!

Unnatürlich laut hallte das klatschende Geräusch durch die Stille. Verwirrt fuhr Draco mit seiner Hand an seine brennende Wange und starrte seinen besten Freund an.

"Verdammt, Draco! Jetzt reiß dich zusammen. Harry ist nicht damit geholfen, wenn wir einfach hier in der Gegend herumstehen! Wir müssen einem Lehrer Bescheid geben, damit Dumbledore seinen komischen Orden zusammen rufen kann. Also beweg dich endlich!!", schrie der Braunhaarige wütend.

Es tat ihm ja irgendwie leid, Draco geschlagen zu haben, aber es hatte gewirkt.

Er erwachte aus seiner Starre, fuhr auf dem Absatz herum und lief so schnell zum Schloß, dass die anderen kaum hinterher kamen.

Kalte Furcht hatte sich in ihre Herzen geschlichen und hielt sie eisern umklammert. Oh ja, sie wussten, wie ernst die Lage war. Auch wenn Harry Voldemort im letzten Schuljahr endlich getötet hatte, so trieben sich dennoch überall noch flüchtige Todesser herum. Lestrange, McNair und Pettigrew waren nur einige von ihnen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie in der Eingangshalle von Hogwarts standen und erst einmal verschnauften.

Hektisch sah Draco sich um; weit und breit war kein Lehrer in Sicht. Also wandte er sich mit ernster Miene an seine Freunde und die beiden Gryffindors.

"Hört zu, ich würde vorschlagen wir teilen uns auf. Blaise und ich gehen zu Professor Snape! Granger und Weasley, ihr zwei geht zu Dumbledore! Und ihr drei, ihr geht und schreibt euren Eltern einen Brief; zumindest Milli und Pansy. Vielleicht haben sie irgendwelche Gerüchte von Todesser-Verstecken oder so gehört, schließlich waren sie ja selbst mal Todesser! Okay?"

Die Sechs nickten nur auf seine Anweisungen und machten sich in verschiedene Richtungen auf den Weg.

Zehn Minuten später standen die zwei Slytherins vor den privaten Räumen ihres Hauslehrers und klopften heftig an die Tür. Mit Wucht wurde diese von einem grimmig dreinblickenden Severus Snape geöffnet.

"WAS?!", blaffte er sie an.

Während Blaise vor Schreck zusammenzuckte, blieb Draco ruhig und sagte nur:

"Harry wurde entführt!"

------

Stunden später saßen die fünf Slytherins und die zwei Gryffindors zusammen mit dem halben Orden im Büro des Direktors und mussten noch einmal ausführlichst erzählen, was passiert war. Nun ja, als ob soviel passiert wäre...

"... und dann ist diese verhüllte Person mit Harry disappariert. Es ging alles so schnell, das wir gar nicht reagieren konnten."

Zitternd griff Ron nach den verkrampften Händen seiner Freundin, die bis gerade eben gesprochen hatte. Dankbar lehnte sich das Mädchen an ihn und schloss erschöpft die Augen.

Es nahm sie alle mit, was mit Harry passiert war, oder eher das was mit Harry würde passieren können! Doch Draco Malfoy machte sich wohl die meisten Sorgen, neben Severus selbstverständlich.

Während der Tränkemeister mit unbeweglicher Miene am Fenster stand und starr hinausblickte, saß der Blonde wie ein Häufchen Elend auf seinem Stuhl und starrte ins Leere. Blaise, der neben ihm saß und auf ihn einredete, beachtete er gar nicht.

Eine Weile herrschte Schweigen in dem Büro, ehe einer der Ordensmitglieder sich zögernd zu Wort meldete:

"Was machen wir jetzt, Albus? Wir können den Jungen ja schlecht seinem Schicksal überlassen, immerhin hat er uns ja alle gerettet."

Alle warteten gespannt auf die Antwort des Schulleiters, der selten ernst und besorgt aussah. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass auch er sich Sorgen um Harry machte.

"Nun, ich würde sagen, wir nehmen das alte Netz unserer Kontakte wieder auf. Todesser protzen im Allgemeinen gern; derjenige, der Harry hat, wird damit vielleicht vor Freunden angeben und diese wiederum erzählen dies eventuell weiter. Wenn Gerüchte entstehen, dann will ich darüber genauestens Bescheid wissen, also haltet die Ohren auf, ja?"

"Dies trifft vielleicht auf äußere Todesser zu, aber bei den Inneren wirst du diese Protzerei nicht finden, Albus.", mischte Severus sich mit dunkler Stimme ein.

"Ich weiß, ich weiß."

Müde fuhr Dumbledore sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht und seufzte.

"Wollen wir einfach hoffen, dass wir Harry so schnell wie möglich da rausholen können."

------

Langsam und mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen erwachte Harry aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit.

Still blieb er liegen, achtete erst einmal nicht auf seine Umgebung, sondern versuchte sich zu erinnern, was passiert war. Denn ein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass dies ziemlich wichtig war.

Angestrengt dachte er nach und erinnerte sich schließlich an eine verhüllte Gestalt, die ihn auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts einfach gepackt hatte. Die Gestalt war mit ihm disappariert und sobald sie da ankamen, wo auch immer er sich gerade befand, hatte ihm jemand einen ziemlich heftigen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf verpasst, sodass er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Hastig überlegte er, wer ihn wohl entführt haben könnte. Erst fiel ihm niemand ein, doch dann dachte er wieder daran, was seine Freunde ihm über seine Vergangenheit erzählt hatten und ihm wurde klar, dass es womöglich diese Todesser waren, die man noch nicht gefangen genommen hatte.

Frustriert stöhnte er auf; da hatte er sich ja wieder in einem Schlamassel Sondergleichen verstrickt.

"Na, endlich wach, Potter?"

Erschrocken öffnete er bei der fremden Stimme die Augen und sah sich hektisch um.

Nur nebenbei bemerkte er, dass er sich in einem Kellergewölbe befand, in dem alles nass und modrig war. Hastig setzte er sich auf, als er sich gegenüber eine Gestalt ausmachen konnte. Doch sofort erkannte er, dass es nicht dieselbe Person war, die ihn entführt hatte. Denn diese Person war eher klein und rundlich; von der Stimme her ein Mann.

Als dieser nun in das Licht der Fackeln trat, die an den Wänden hingen, konnte Harry sogar sein Gesicht erkennen. Doch schon kurz darauf wollte er es schon wieder vergessen. Denn der Mann hatte doch tatsächlich große Ähnlichkeit mit einer Ratte und so, wie er die Hände vors Gesicht hielt, konnte man ihn glatt für eine vermenschlichtere Version dieses Tieres halten.

Es war einfach nur ekelerregend.

Mit angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck krabbelte Harry von dem Mann weg, was dieser nur mit einem piepsendem Lachen quittierte. Die 'Ratte' kam ein paar Schritte auf ihn zugetrippelt, wurde aber durch ein scharfes "Wurmschwanz!" daran gehindert, noch näher zu kommen.

Der Schwarzhaarige fuhr heftig zusammen und sah in einer Mischung aus Erleichterung und Angst auf die anscheinend weibliche Person, die gerade den großen Kellerraum betreten hatte. Mit sicheren Schritten kam sie auf ihn zu und er konnte ein markantes Gesicht, hasserfüllte dunkle Augen und lange schwarze, allerdings verfilzte Haare ausmachen.

'Wurmschwanz', wie die Frau den Mann genannt hatte, zog sich wieder ein paar Meter weit zurück und beobachtete alles aus kleinen, gierigen Augen.

Die Frau währenddessen trat ganz nah an den Schwarzhaarigen heran und sah verachtend auf ihn hinunter. Harry erwiderte den Blick unsicher, er wusste nicht wirklich, was er von all dem zu halten hatte. Als die Frau dann aber ihren Zauberstab auf ihn richtete, bekam er es mit der Angst zu tun.

Zurecht, wie sich herausstellen sollte. Keine zwei Minuten später, hing Harry an der feuchten Steinwand, nur gehalten von eisernen Handschellen, die an der Wand angebracht waren, sodass seine Arme über seinem Kopf befestigt waren und er einige Zentimeter über dem Boden hing.

Fast sofort schmerzten seine Handgelenke unter der Last, die sie nun zu tragen hatten.

"So, so, so. So sieht man sich wieder, kleines Potter-Baby.", schnarrte sie, während sie vor ihm auf und ab schritt.

Harry starrte sie allerdings nur verständnislos an. Wovon sprach sie? Kannten sie sich etwa und er hatte sie, so wie alles andere, vergessen?

Die Dunkelhaarige bemerkte seinen Blick und fing freudlos an zu lachen.

"Ach, dann ist es also wahr? Der berühmte Harry Potter, Junge, der lebt und Bezwinger Voldemorts, hat also tatsächlich sein Gedächtnis verloren? Nun, dann will ich dir ein wenig auf die Sprünge helfen. CRUCIO!!", rief sie.

Sofort fuhr ein unerträglicher Schmerz durch seinen Körper. Es fühlte sich so an, als würden seine Knochen schmelzen, sich sein innerstes nach außen kehren. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er schrie, noch das er seinen Körper hin und her wand, im Versuch den Schmerzen zu entkommen. Erst, als der Fluch von ihm genommen wurde, erkannte er, dass sein Hals heißer vom Schreien war und er sich seine Handgelenke schlimm aufgeschürft hatte.

Er keuchte und schnappte nach Luft, konnte sich nicht erinnern, jemals solchen Schmerz erfahren zu haben.

"Nun, kannst du dich wieder erinnern? Nicht? Gut, dann werd ich es dir sagen. Mein Name ist Bellatrix Lestrange, ich war eine der Privilegierten, denen Voldemort vollkommen vertraute. Und deswegen, mein Lieber, werde ich dich umbringen, langsam und qualvoll!"

Der Schwarzhaarige schloss, noch immer schwer atmend, die Augen, um besser nachdenken zu können. Der Name 'Bellatrix Lestrange' sagte ihm etwas, er hatte ihn schon mal irgendwo gehört. Aber die Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus erschwerten ihm das Denken.

"Immer noch nicht? Tse, ich bin enttäuscht. Aber gut, das soll mich nicht daran hindern, meinen Spaß mit dir zu haben. CRUCIO!!"

Wieder sprach Bellatrix den Fluch über ihm aus, doch diesmal bemühte Harry sich, nicht zu schreien, wollte ihr nicht die Genugtuung geben, seinen Schmerz zu sehen. Doch er hielt nicht sehr lange durch.

Wieder und wieder sprach sie den Fluch, hob ihn auf und sprach ihn erneut. Der Schwarzhaarige hatte schon längst aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft genau. Irgendwann konnte er einfach nicht mehr, schrie seinen Schmerz einfach hinaus.

Doch Bellatrix benutzte nicht nur den Cruciatus, um ihn zu foltern, sondern auch noch ganz andere Flüche. Flüche, die ihm tief in die Haut schnitten und Wunden rissen, die heftig bluteten.

Harry wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, als er nicht mehr schreien konnte, sondern nur noch ein Wimmern von sich gab. Mehr als nur einmal wurde er von der willkommenen Schwärze erlöst, dieser aber gleich darauf wieder entrissen, da Wurmschwanz ihn mit eiskaltem Wasser übergoss. Hustend und prustend kam er wieder zu Bewusstsein und seine Pein begann von neuem.

Irgendwann ließ Lestrange dann von ihm ab und befahl Wurmschwanz ihn in eine der Zellen zu sperren. Schließlich wollte sie sich später weiter um ihn 'kümmern'.

Der Schwarzhaarige war am Rande einer erneuten Bewusstlosigkeit und bekam so nur stückchenweise mit, wie die 'Ratte' ihn von der Wand löste und dann hinter sich her schweben ließ. Der Aufprall auf dem harten und feuchten Boden seiner Zelle sorgte schließlich dafür, dass er sich völlig der Dunkelheit hingab.

Doch auch in dieser Dunkelheit lauerte etwas, etwas das nur darauf gewartet hatte, über ihn herfallen zu können. Erinnerungen, die er glaubte, verloren zu haben.

Er sah vieles, aber ausnahmslos schlimme Dinge, nichts Gutes war unter diesen Erinnerungen.

Er sah einen großen, fetten Mann, der ihn ausschimpfte und beleidigte, ihn demütigte, wo er nur konnte.

Er sah Jungen, die ihn jagten und verprügelten.

Er sah seinen Vater, der ihn schon im 1. Jahr niedergemacht hatte und immer wieder beleidigte, genau wie Draco, sein geliebter Draco...

Er sah die Abenteuer, von denen Ron und Hermine erzählt hatten. Allerdings konnte er nichts Heldenhaftes oder gar Mutiges daran finden, es war immer nur ein Kampf ums Überleben gewesen!

Dann sah er einen Mann, einen schwarzhaarigen Mann, der durch den Schleier eines Torbogens fiel, Sirius!!

Die schrecklichen Erinnerungen gingen weiter und er erlebte den Kampf gegen Voldemort noch einmal, sah noch einmal, wie Remus und so viele andere, die er gekannt hatte, starben!

Und dann erinnerte er sich plötzlich wieder daran, was Snape zu ihm gesagt hatte, an dem Tag, an dem er sich fast von Turm gestürzt hätte. Wieder kamen ihm die Worte des Tränkemeisters in den Sinn: _Du bist ein Nichts! Du bist ein Stück Dreck, dass es nicht verdient hat, zu leben!! Du bringst den Tod!_

Und jetzt, wo er sich wieder erinnern konnte, war ihm plötzlich klar, dass es stimmte.

Erlöst von der Bilderflut, die auf ihn eingestürmt war, fiel er in eine erneute Bewusstlosigkeit, die ihm diesmal die ersehnte Ruhe gönnte.

-----

Der an die Wand gekettete Mann sah auf, als Wurmschwanz den Gang betrat.

Verwundert hob er eine Augenbraue in seinem dreckigen Gesicht; es war doch noch gar nicht Zeit fürs Essen, oder? Oder hatte Bella etwa wieder Langeweile?

Aber nein, Wurmschwanz ließ einen Körper hinter sich herschweben und schloss diesen dann in der Zelle direkt neben seiner ein. Wer war das? Etwa Bellas neues Spielzeug?

"So, da hast du endlich mal wieder jemanden zum Reden! Aber warte ruhig bis er aufwacht, denn ihr habt noch eine lange, lange gemeinsame Zeit vor euch.", kicherte der Verräter in seine Richtung.

"Verschwinde, du dreckige Ratte!", knurrte der Mann und zog an seinen Ketten.

Der Todesser zuckte zusammen und machte sich schnell aus dem Staub, murmelte dabei die ganze Zeit vor sich hin.

Sobald er sicher war, dass die 'Ratte' wirklich weg war, kroch der Mann, soweit es ihm möglich war an die Gitterstäbe heran, die die beiden Zellen voneinander trennten. Nachdenklich betrachtete er den anderen Gefangenen und bemerkte stirnrunzelnd die vielen Wunden an dessen Körper, die noch immer leicht bluteten.

Ohje, Bella musste wirklich verdammt wütend oder in Spiellaune gewesen sein, um das anzurichten.

Der Mann lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand, den Blick immer noch auf den Anderen gerichtet, der nun begann, sich unruhig zu bewegen. Dabei murmelte er etwas, was er aber nicht verstand und drehte den Kopf in seine Richtung.

Sofort zuckte er zusammen.

Bei Merlin! Er war ja noch ein halbes Kind! Den Gesichtszügen nach zu urteilen, konnte er kaum älter als 15/16 Jahre sein.

Warum hatte Bella einen Jungen gefangen genommen?

Seufzend lehnte er sich mit der Stirn gegen die Gitterstäbe. Er würde wohl Wurmschwanz' Rat beherzigen und mit dem Jüngeren reden, sobald er aufgewacht war.

* * *

Sooo, hier is wieder mal Schluss...

Da ich ab nächste Woche ein zweiwöchiges Praktikum hab, weiß ich net, ob ich zum schreiben komme! Und das gilt leider auch für meine andern Ffs!!

Aber einen kleinen Trost hab ich für euch: Ich hab diese Ff hier jetzt bis zum Ende durchgeplant; es werden noch ca. 2 Chaps , inkl. Epilog!

Das Schreiben wird mir also leicht fallen! _grins_

Trotzdem, wie ihr an diesem Chap gemerkt habt, haben mich eure vielen Kommis schnell zum weiterschreiben gebracht...

das klappt doch bestimmt noch mal, oder?

_lach_

bye, wölfin


	16. Rettung?

Soooo,

ich weiß, ihr wartet alle sehnsüchtig auf dieses Chap und hier ist es! Ich will gleich zu Anfang sagen, dass es mir unheimlich Spaß gemacht hat, es zu schreiben und ich wahrscheinlich deswegen so langsam war, weil ich mich eigentlich net so von dieser Story trennen will!

Zudem ist dieses Pitel das längste, das ich je geschrieben hab, mit ganzen 4260 Wörtern! Ich bin richtig stolz auf mich! _lach_

Aber nun, dies ist das letzte Chap! Danach kommt nur noch ein Epilog und dann ist es endgültig vorbei... _seufz_

Jetzt, aber vielen, Vielen lieben Dank für die lieben Kommis von:

geli-chan, zissy, spiritofair, Ginny8, santander, KleineSchwesterOrion und blut!

und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen:

* * *

**Rettung?**

Es dauerte tagelang, bis der Junge sich das nächste Mal rührte.

Zumindest dachte der Mann dies, denn woher hätte er wissen sollen, wann ein Tag zuende ging und der nächste begann? Seine Zelle hatte weder Fenster noch Uhr, ebenso wenig wie der Gang und die Nebenzellen, die er sehen konnte. Genau genommen wusste er, dass sie sich hier im Zellentrakt von Lestrange Manor mehrere Meter unter der Erde befanden und er sich diese Überlegungen somit getrost sparen konnte.

Nur war er bereits solange hier - seinem Zeitgefühl nach schon JAHRZEHNTE -, dass er des öfteren in seinen Gedanken abdriftete und sich anstrengen musste, um sich wirklich auf etwas zu konzentrieren. Exakt wie in diesem Moment.

Fast schon gewaltsam riss er sich aus seinen wirren Gedanken los und richtete sie wieder auf den Jungen, gerade in dem Augenblick, in dem dieser seine Augen öffnete. Dunkle Augen trafen auf Smaragdgrüne, die sich aber gleich darauf schmerzvoll verzogen und wieder schlossen. Ein leises Stöhnen war zu hören und gleich darauf ein trockenes Schluchzen.

Doch der Mann bekam dies gar nicht mit.

Zu sehr war er erschrocken beim Anblick dieser unglaublich reinen, grünen Augen. Er hatte es sich in den letzten Monaten?/Jahren? verboten, auch nur an ihn zu denken, zu groß waren seine Schuldgefühle ihn einfach allein gelassen zu haben. Dennoch drängte sich ihm das Bild eines kleinen, fast schon mageren Junge auf, mit leuchtend grünen Augen, denen des Jungen ihm gegenüber gar nicht mal so unähnlich. Schwarze, verstrubbelte Haare und eine große, alte Brille vervollständigten das Bild.

"Harry...", flüsterte er dumpf.

Das Klirren von Ketten ließ ihn aufschrecken und wieder zu dem Jungen blicken, der sich halb aufgerichtet hatte und dabei gegen eine der vielen Ketten gestoßen war, die an den Wänden hinter ihnen hingen. Starr blickte der Jüngere ihn an und er glaubte eine Spur Verwirrung in den Smaragden zu erkennen.

"Hey, Kleiner. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er sanft, aber mit heiserer Stimme, da er während seines 'Aufenthaltes' hier nur sehr wenig gesprochen hatte.

Jedoch reagierte sein Gegenüber völlig anders als erwartet. Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen und rutschte ein Stück weit nach hinten, konnte seinen Blick aber nicht von ihm abnehmen.

"Hey, was ist los?", wollte er wissen, nun selbst ein wenig nervös.

Der Junge öffnete ein, zwei Mal den Mund, wobei aber nur ein Krächzen heraus kam, räusperte sich dann und versuchte es noch einmal:

"Si... Sirius?", hauchte er.

------

Harry war wie gelähmt.

Erst wachte er an diesem furchtbaren Ort auf, mit all diesen Verletzungen an seinem Körper und erinnerte sich wieder daran, was für ein Nichts er doch eigentlich war. Gerade als er sich seiner Verzweiflung hingeben wollte, hörte er jemanden ganz in der Nähe seinen Namen flüstern.

Erschrocken sah er in die Richtung, aus der es gekommen war und erkannte nebenbei zum ersten Mal, dass er sich in einer alten, modrigen Kerkerzelle befand. Hinter stabil aussehenden Gitterstäben hockte ein Mann in der Nebenzelle, das Gesicht ihm zugewandt.

Der Mann sah aus, als wäre er schon verdammt lange hier; das Gesicht war eingefallen, die Augen lagen tief in den Höhlen und dies alles wurde beinahe von dem wildwucherndem Haar überdeckt, welches schon seit langer Zeit weder Wasser noch Schere noch Kamm zu sehen bekommen hatte. Zudem trug er dreckige Lumpen, die um seinen mageren Körper schlotterten. Kurzum, er sah wirklich scheiße aus.

Dennoch rührte sich etwas in Harry, als er die dunklen Augen sah und diese Gesichtszüge, die ihm nur allzu bekannt vorkamen. Aber dies konnte nicht sein!

Er hatte ihn schließlich mit seinen eigenen Augen sterben sehen!

Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und stieß dabei an eine der unzähligen Ketten, die an der Wand hingen und teilweise auf dem Boden lagen. Dies schreckte den verwahrlosten Mann auf und die trüben, dunklen Augen richteten sich auf sein Gesicht.

Harry wollte etwas sagen, wollte seine Verwirrung hinausschreien und gleichzeitig unendlich viele Fragen stellen, doch das einzige, das er zustande brachte, war ein schwaches:

„Sirius?"

------

Sirius zuckte zurück.

Woher …. Woher wusste der Junge seinen Namen? Kannte er ihn etwa?

Doch würde er sich nicht an solche Augen erinnern? Besonders, da sie denen von Lily und Harry so unglaublich ähnlich waren, ja, beinahe schon identisch?

------

„Sirius, erkennst du mich denn nicht? Ich bin's, Harry.", flüsterte der Jüngere heiser und mit heißen Tränen in den Augen.

Doch der unverständliche Blick in den Augen seines Paten (?) änderte sich nicht. Er erkannte ihn nicht!

Und das tat weh! Es tat so unendlich weh, dass die einzige Person, die ihn je geliebt hatte, ihn nun von sich stieß und nicht einmal mehr erkannte.

An seine Freunde, Severus und Draco dachte er nicht. Sein ganzes Sein, sein ganzes Denken war beschränkt auf diese hasserfüllten, demütigenden Erinnerungen, die er nun wiedererlangt hatte.

Er dachte nicht an all die glücklichen Stunden, die er in den letzten Wochen erlebt hatte. Sie wurden verdrängt von dem Übel, dass sich seine Vergangenheit schimpfte.

Für eine kurze Sekunde war Sirius sein Lichtblick gewesen, doch auch dieser war ihm nun genommen worden. Bittere Tränen liefen über seine Wangen und ein Schluchzen entkam seinen Lippen. Leise, wie zu sich selbst, wisperte er:

„Natürlich, wer will schon etwas mit mir zu tun haben? Ich doch nur ein Nichts, nicht wert geliebt zu werden."

------

Diese Worte rissen Sirius nun endlich aus seiner Starre.

Blinzelnd sah er wieder zu dem Jungen hinüber, aus dem nun ein schluchzendes Häufchen Elend geworden war. Was war passiert? Ratlos sah er zu dem Kleineren, bis ihm plötzlich seine Worte wieder in den Sinn kamen. _„Sirius, erkennst du mich denn nicht? Ich bin's, Harry."_

Harry….

War das wirklich Harry?

Er war sich nicht sicher. Die Augen passten und auch die Stimme hörte sich an, wie die seines Patensohnes. Nur, was war mit dem Aussehen? War es nur eine Illusion und er war wirklich Harry? Oder war dies nur eine weitere von Bellas miesen Scherzen?

Doch diese Augen…. So voller Schmerz und Sehnsucht nach etwas Liebe und Zärtlichkeit.

So ähnlich hatte Harry ihn früher auch immer angesehen und schon da konnte er sich diesem Blick nicht wiedersetzen. Und dieses Schluchzen…. Es klang so verdammt verzweifelt und hoffnungslos.

Entschlossen rutschte Sirius ganz nah an die Gitterstäbe heran; er würde das Risiko einer Falle eingehen. Er konnte es einfach nicht ertragen, den Kleineren so weinen zu sehen.

„Kleiner? Hey, Kleiner. Shht, es ist doch alles in Ordnung. Sagst du mir bitte, wer du bist? Du erinnerst mich an jemanden, den ich wirklich lieb habe und sehr vermisse."

Das Schluchzen des Jungen hatte sich bei seinen sanft gesprochenen Worten etwas beruhigt und so sprach er einfach weiter, wiederholte sich dabei auch oft, bis das Geräusch schließlich ganz verklang und der Junge mit tränennassem Gesicht aufblickte.

„So ist's gut, mein Kleiner. Verrätst du mir jetzt deinen Namen?"

Doch er bekam keine Antwort, wurde nur weiterhin stumm aus diesen vertrauten Augen angesehen. Kurzentschlossen fragte er sanft, mit Tränen in den Augen:

„Bist du Harry? Mein Harry?"

------

Diese Frage ließ einen wahren Gefühlssturm in seinem Innern aufkommen.

Ohne nachzudenken oder seinem schmerzenden Körper auch nur die geringste Beachtung zu schenken, sprang Harry auf und direkt in die Arme von Sirius, die dieser durch die Gitterstäbe gestreckt hatte. Weinend schob auch er seine Arme durch die Stäbe und verkrallte seine Hände in den Lumpen, die der Ältere trug. Sich nicht um die Kälte kümmernd, presste er sein Gesicht gegen die Stäbe; er wollte seinem totgeglaubtem Paten so nach sein, wie nur irgend möglich.

Und dieser hatte rein gar nichts dagegen.

Stattdessen war er sich nun beinahe sicher, dass der Kleine sein geliebtes Patenkind war. Denn selbst der beste Schauspieler hätte nicht so überzeugend und natürlich reagieren können.

------

Es verging einiges an Zeit, ehe sich die beiden wieder voneinander lösten und sich zittrig lächelnd ansahen.

Harry war es, der als erstes das Wort ergriff:

„Ich hab gedacht, du bist tot. Ich hab dich doch durch den Schleier fallen sehen."

Ein trockenes Schluchzen entkam ihm, als er daran dachte und Sirius fuhr ihm zärtlich mit der Hand über die Wange.

„Ich weiß und es tut mir so unendlich leid. Aber wie es scheint, führte der Schleier irgendwie hierher nach Lestrange Manor und meine werte Cousine hat sich meiner, wie du siehst, nur zu gerne angenommen. Und da ich nicht einmal Besuch von Voldemort bekommen habe, denke ich nicht, dass er davon wusste oder wenn doch, es ihn nicht interessiert hat. Aber so wie ich Bella's Verhalten vor einigen Monaten verstanden habe, hast du der miesen Schlange den Gar aus gemacht. Ich bin so stolz auf dich, mein Kleiner."

Harry schloss daraufhin nur die Augen und versuchte, nicht schon wieder zu weinen. Noch nie hatte jemand ihm gesagt, dass er stolz auf ihn sei.

Aber nein! Das war nicht wahr.

Snape hatte es ihm gesagt und Malfoy auch. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln dachte er darüber nach. Snape und Malfoy? Nein, so hießen sie für ihn schon länger nicht mehr. Dad und Draco nannte er sie ja jetzt.

Und mit einem Mal fiel ihm wirklich alles wieder ein; seine kompletten Erinnerungen waren wieder da. Wie er Ron und Hermine im Hogwarts-Express kennengelernt hatte; der Spaß, den sie miteinander gehabt hatten; wie sie immer zu ihm gehalten hatten und für ihn da gewesen waren. Sogar in den letzten Wochen.

Als er an diese dachte, durchfuhr ihn ein warmes Gefühl. Wie hatte er nur vergessen können, dass er geliebt wurde? Wie hatte er seinen Vater und seinen Freund, Draco vergessen können?

Ein strahlendes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen, was von Sirius überrascht zur Kenntnis genommen wurde. Aber ehe er etwas sagen konnte, sah Harry ihn aus leuchtend grünen Augen an und wisperte:

„Ich hab dich lieb, Sirius."

------

Den Rest des Tages (?) hatten sie damit verbracht, sich zu unterhalten und zwar darüber, was passiert war in der Zeit, die Sirius nun schon als Tot galt.

Als dieser erfuhr, dass bereits über ein Jahr vergangen war, machte er ein absolut verdattertes Gesicht und fragte weinerlich: „Nur?!"

Dabei war er sich so sicher gewesen, schon seit min. 10 Jahren hier fest zu sitzen! Leicht schmollend, blieb er ab diesem Moment still sitzen und hörte einfach nur Harrys Erzählung zu. Sein Schmollen hielt sich allerdings nicht sehr lange.

Bis zum Kampf mit Voldemort war es endgültig verschwunden und bei den Ereignissen im letzten Sommer angekommen, lauschte er gespannt, den Grund seines Schmollens schon längst wieder vergessend.

Endlich am Ende angelangt, hatte er jedoch keine Chance mehr, darauf zu reagieren.

Wurmschwanz kam herein, schockte zuerst Harry und dann Sirius mit einem Stupor.

Als Sirius den Fluch schließlich abschüttelte – geübt durch jahrelanges Aurorentraining – war Harry verschwunden!

------

Sirius machte sich Vorwürfe, wrang vor Verzweiflung die Hände, war den Tränen nahe, kochte vor Wut und konnte doch nichts tun.

Wie hatten sie nur vergessen können, wo sie waren? In wessen Händen sie sich befanden?

Natürlich würde Bellatrix sie nun nicht einfach so in Ruhe lassen, wo sie sich doch solche Mühe gegeben hatte, Harry zu entführen! Sie liebte es, Menschen zu foltern und zu quälen und wahrscheinlich tat sie gerade das seinem Patensohn in diesem Moment an. Nun, ein Glück, dass das Töten selbst ihr keine große Befriedigung bereitete, dachte er sarkastisch.

Mit Schaudern dachte er daran zurück, in welchem Zustand Harry gewesen war, als Wurmschwanz ihn vor einigen Tagen in die Nachbarzelle gebracht hatte. Und mit noch größerem Schaudern erinnerte er sich an seine eigenen Sitzungen mit seiner Cousine, die - Merlin sei Dank - schon etwas länger her waren.

Als diese feige Ratte von Wurmschwanz seinen Kleinen schließlich wieder zurück brachte, war Sirius völlig fertig mit den Nerven. Und er war am Rande eines Zusammenbruchs, als er erkannte, wie schwer Harry zugerichtet war. Das würde er kaum überleben!

Überall befanden sich offene Wunden, hier und da konnte man einen Knochen durchschimmern sehen, seine Kleidung war völlig zerfetzt und sein Atem ging rasselnd. Zudem standen seine Arme und Beine in einem seltsamen Winkel vom Körper ab.

Gut, er hatte vorher schon demoliert ausgesehen, doch war das nichts im Vergleich zu dem hier! Vorher hatte er die Schmerzen ignorieren können und er hätte es überlebt. Doch nun….

Ein leises Kichern ließ ihn auf Wurmschwanz blicken, der noch immer im Gang stand. Und Sirius kam eine verzweifelte Idee. Ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich auf sein Gesicht und mit hasserfüllten Augen starrte er den Verräter an.

„Das sieht gar nicht gut für dich aus, Peter.", flüsterte er.

Fragend wurde er angesehen.

„Na, du glaubst doch nicht, dass du nach Harrys Tod noch lange leben wirst?", fuhr er leise fort.

„Was meinst du damit, Black?", wollte Wurmschwanz misstrauisch und auch ein wenig ängstlich wissen.

Der Größere stieß ein bellendes Lachen aus.

„Mein liebes Cousinchen wird garantiert nicht sehr begeistert davon sein, dass ihr neues Spielzeug schon stirbt. Denkst du nicht auch, dass sie lieber noch etwas länger etwas von ihm hätte?"

Er wusste, es war nicht die Beste aller Ideen um Harry zu helfen, aber ihm fiel einfach nichts anderes ein. Es musste einfach klappen! Und das der Verräter in den letzten Jahren auch nur um ein Stückchen intelligenter geworden war, als in ihrer Schulzeit, zweifelte er doch stark an.

Und er sollte Recht behalten!

Wurmschwanz wurde nervös und schien seine Worte zu überdenken. Sein Blick huschte gehetzt von Black zu dem Verletzten und wieder zurück. Schließlich richtete er seine silberne Zauberstabhand, welche er damals von Voldemort bekommen hatte, auf Harry und sprach einen starken Heilzauber.

Fast sofort heilten die inneren Verletzungen und die Knochenbrüche, sowie die schlimmeren offenen Wunden, bis nichts mehr übrig war, das lebensgefährlich sein könnte. Dennoch war der Kleine immer noch in einem enorm schlechten Zustand.

Und zum ersten Mal war Sirius froh, dass Pettigrew schon immer sehr gut in Heilzauber gewesen war. Denn, wie hätte er auch sonst damals seine Wunde geheilt, als er sich einen Finger abgeschnitten hatte?

------

Dank der benötigten Heilung dauerte es dieses Mal bei weitem nicht so lange, bis Harry wieder aufwachte.

Als er sich rührte, war Sirius sofort an seiner Seite, zumindest soweit wie die Gitterstäbe es zuließen. Leise flüsterte er den Namen des Kleinen und erhielt nach einigen Minuten endlich ein schwaches „Sirius?" zur Antwort.

„Ich bin hier, Harry. Hab keine angst.", erwiderte dieser daraufhin sanft. So sehr er auch wollte, er konnte ihm nun nicht sagen, dass alles in Ordnung kommen würde, denn das würde es nicht. Vielleicht sogar nie mehr.

------

Einige gefühlte Wochen später war beinahe so etwas wie eine Routine für sie eingetreten.

Alle paar Tage kam Wurmschwanz, schockte Harry und brachte ihn zu Bella. Sirius schockte er schon seit dem ersten Mal nicht mehr, stattdessen ließ er ihn hilflos zuschauen, wie er Harry mitnahm. Und jedes Mal war sein Kleiner in einem schrecklichen Zustand, wenn er wiederkam.

Pettigrew heilte ihn danach jedes Mal soweit, dass er nicht sterben würde, aber kein Stückchen weiter. Natürlich hatte Bellatrix das mitbekommen, jedoch hatte sie nichts dagegen: solange ihr Spielzeug funktionierte, war alles in Ordnung.

Harry aber ging es ganz und gar nicht.

Durch die ständige körperliche Belastung, war er sehr geschwächt. Zudem hatte er schlimmes Fieber, welches einfach nicht verschwinden wollte, sondern sich hartnäckig hielt und somit ebenfalls an seinen Kräften zerrte. Und als wäre die Situation nicht schon schlimm genug, hatte sich auch noch ein heftiger Husten in seiner Brust eingenistet, der seinen geschwächten Körper jedes Mal erzittern ließ.

Sirius wollte ihm so gern helfen, doch was konnte er schon tun?

So verbrachten sie ihre Zeit damit, so nah wie möglich beieinander zu sitzen – Sirius Arme schützend um Harry gelegt und dessen heiße Stirn an die kalten Stäbe gepresst – und zu schweigen.

Harry, anfangs noch voller Hoffnung auf Rettung, hatte mittlerweile resigniert und insgeheim mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen. Selbst durch das Fieber im Denken eingeschränkt, war ihm klar, dass es so nicht weiter gehen konnte und auch nicht würde. Er würde sterben, früher oder später. Lieber später, aber früher war wahrscheinlicher.

Nur um Sirius tat es ihm leid, da dieser dann wieder alleine hier sitzen würde.

------

Sirius wachte auf, da ihn ein Geräusch geweckt hatte und sah sich verschlafen um.

Harry lag ruhig und im Fieber vor sich hin murmelnd auf der anderen Seite der Gitter an der Wand gelehnt da, tief schlafend. Ein leises Kichern ließ ihn herumfahren und er erkannte Wurmschwanz, der an der Zellentür von Harry herumfummelte. Dabei schwankte er gefährlich und drohte zu Boden zu stürzen, während er immer wieder leise vor sich hin kicherte, wie ein kleiner Junge, der gerade etwas tat, was er nicht tun sollte.

'Er ist betrunken!', fuhr es erstaunt durch Sirius' Verstand. Noch nie war der Verräter betrunken hier unten aufgetaucht. Was war los? Und, was viel wichtiger war, was wollte Pettigrew von Harry?!

Dieser bewegte sich nun unruhig und öffnete langsam die Augen. Blinzelnd setzte er sich auf und sah dem Todesser entgegen.

Sirius wurde nun langsam wirklich nervös. Was war hier los? Was machte Wurmschwanz um diese Uhrzeit hier? Wieder ertönte dieses irre Kichern und ihm lief es eiskalt den Rücken hinunter. Schließlich hielt er es nicht mehr aus und rief:

„Was willst du hier? Harry war doch gerade erst bei Bella, also verschwinde!"

Kleine, schwarze Augen richteten sich nun auf ihn, aber nicht für lange. „Ohhhh, das wird solch einen…. hicks…. Spaß machen…. hicks…", kicherte er und ging weiter auf Harry zu. Vor diesem blieb er stehen, packte den rechten Arm des Kleineren und zog ihn mit einem Ruck aus Sirius' Reichweite.

Dieser hatte gar keine Zeit um zu reagieren, hatte damit einfach nicht gerechnet. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen sah er zu, wie sein ehemaliger Schulfreund sich vor sein Patenkind kniete und anfing, an dessen Kleidung zu fummeln! Plötzlich kam ihm ein schrecklicher Verdacht und er schrie Wurmschwanz beinahe hysterisch an, Harry in Ruhe zu lassen.

Der Jüngste bekam davon kaum etwas mit. Sicher, er sah wie durch einen Nebel, was Pettigrew da tat, doch er konnte einfach nicht darauf reagieren, dazu fehlte ihm die Kraft. Erst, als er plötzlich den kalten Stein an seinem nackten Oberkörper spürte, wurde ihm wirklich klar, was hier gerade passierte.

Schwach hob er die Arme und versuchte, den Älteren von sich weg zu schieben, als dieser sich an seiner bereits zerfetzten Hose zu schaffen machte, doch sie wurden einfach weggeschlagen. Harry wimmerte, wollte dies nicht und konnte trotzdem nichts daran ändern.

Bei Sirius brannten währenddessen die Sicherungen durch. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Harry hier vor seinen Augen vergewaltigt wurde und das auch noch von demjenigen, der am Tod seiner Eltern schuld war! Oh nein!

Hastig suchte er nach etwas, womit er den Verräter ausschalten konnte und seine suchenden Finger stießen gegen eine der vielen Stahlketten, die sich in den Zellen befanden. Fest umfasste er die Kette, ging sicher das sie lang genug war, streckte seinen rechten Arm durch die Gitterstäbe und holte aus.

Wie vorausgesehen schlang sich die Kette um Pettigrews Hals und ließ ihn zur Seite fallen, woraufhin Sirius unbarmherzig an ihr zog und den Verräter somit näher zu sich brachte, bis er schließlich mit dem Rücken gegen die Gitterstäbe lehnte. Nun umfasste Sirius mit der anderen Hand das andere Ende der Kette und drückte zu.

Langsam lief Wurmschwanz blau an, wurde er doch gerade wortwörtlich stranguliert! Verzweifelt versuchte er, Sirius' Hände zu lösen, war jedoch nicht auf dessen plötzliche Stärke gefasst und schaffte es daher nicht. Seine Bewegungen wurden immer fahriger, bis sie ganz erstarben und er sich nicht mehr rührte. Doch Sirius lockerte seinen Griff nicht.

Tatsächlich war sich gar nicht mehr bewusst, dass er Wurmschwanz gerade erwürgte; sein ganzes Denken hatte sich auf Harry gerichtet. Denn dieser hatte sich nun ein wenig aufgerichtet und zitterte unkontrolliert, völlig erstarrt von dem, was ihm beinahe gerade passiert wäre. Ein gekreischtes „Crucio!" und darauffolgende Schreie ließen ihn abrupt aufsehen.

Bellatrix stand – noch im Nachtgewand - am Fuß der Treppe, die zu dem Gang führte, in dem sie sich befanden, den Zauberstab auf Sirius gerichtet, der sich windend auf dem Boden lag, qualvolle Schreie ausstoßend. Wurmschwanz lag daneben, rasselnd ein- und ausatmend.

Aber das bemerkte Harry gar nicht. Sein Blick war an seinem Paten haften geblieben, wanderte dann zu der lachenden Bellatrix und auf einmal machte etwas in ihm ‚Klick'.

Es war wohl in etwa das, was Voldemort das Leben gekostet hatte, was in diesem Moment wieder in Harry zum Vorschein kam, trotz seines geschwächten Zustandes. Er starrte Bellatrix an, verengte seine Augen gefährlich und schon flog sie gegen die Wand hinter sich, da sie dummerweise näher gekommen war. Sie schrie überrascht auf, ehe sie auf dem Boden zusammensackte. Das einzige Geräusch, dass ihren Aufprall begleitete war ein lautes Knacken, das nicht sehr gesund klang.

Augenblicklich verstummten Sirius' Schreie und nur noch sein heftiges Atmen war zu hören.

Wie von einer fremden Macht ferngesteuert, stand Harry auf und verließ seine Zelle durch die offenstehende Tür. Teilnahmslos blickte er den langen Gang entlang, ehe er sich zu Sirius' Zelle umdrehte und deren Tür mit nur einem Gedanken öffnete. Lautlos betrat er die Zelle und kniete neben seinem Paten nieder, fuhr ihm einmal über den Kopf und ließ seine Hand dann auf seiner Schulter ruhen.

Schwarze, überraschte Augen sahen ihn an. „Harry?", fragte Sirius schwach.

„Shht, es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich hole uns hier raus.", erwiderte er einfach tonlos.

Sein Pate nickte und flüsterte „Wurmschwanz….", ehe er das Bewusstsein verlor. Der Cruciatus hatte ihm eine Menge Energie gekostet.

Doch Harry – oder das, was in diesem Moment sein Denken übernommen hatte – verstand trotzdem. So fasste er auch den Verräter durch die Gitterstäbe an der Schulter und apparierte sie aus Lestrange Manor hinaus, ungeachtet der Anti-Apparier-Zauber, die auf diesem lagen.

Sie landeten in Hogsmeade, gerade als die Sonne über den Horizont kam und dies war auch das letzte, dass Harry sah, ehe auch er in eine tiefe Bewusstlosigkeit glitt, mit der Gewissheit, nun endlich in Sicherheit zu sein.

------

**Harry Potter wieder aufgetaucht!!!**

_Wie uns soeben aus sicherer Quelle mitgeteilt wurde, ist Harry Potter, Junge, der lebt und Bezwinger Voldemorts, welcher seit bereits 4 Wochen vermisst wurde, heute morgen gegen 5.30 Uhr in dem kleinen Zaubererdorf Hogsmeade von dem Ladeninhaber von Zonkos, Zachariah Zyll, bewusstlos aufgefunden worden!_

„_Ich wollte wie jeden Morgen im ‚Drei Besen' frühstücken, als ich über drei Personen gestolpert bin, die mitten auf der Straße lagen. Die drei sahen wirklich furchtbar aus! Einer sah aus, als hätte man ihn stranguliert, der andere, als hätte er monatelang kein Wasser zu Gesicht bekommen und der letzte hatte überall offene Wunden und sah krank aus. Sobald ich diesen letzten als Harry Potter erkannte, bin ich zu Rosmerta gelaufen, damit sie den Leuten oben im Schloss bescheid sagen konnte. Innerhalb kürzester Zeit wurden die drei in die dortige Krankenstation gebracht.", so Zachariah Zyll._

_Mittlerweile ist uns auch bekannt, dass es sich bei den beiden anderen Männern zweifelsfrei um niemand geringeren als Sirius Black und Peter Pettigrew handelt!_

_Nun müssen wir uns die Frage stellen, wieso es sich bei einem der Männer um Peter Pettigrew handelt, obwohl dieser doch vor 16 Jahren für Tod erklärt wurde?!_

_Warum befand sich Harry Potter in der Gesellschaft eines Mörders und eines Totgeglaubten?_

_Ist Sirius Black im Endeffekt gar unschuldig?_

_Wird Harry Potter wieder gesund werden?_

_Wo war er in den letzten Wochen?_

_Wir werden Sie auf dem laufenden halten!_

M. Scott, Tagesprophet

------

**Sirius Black unschuldig!!**

_Eine Woche nach dem mysteriösen Auftauchen des verschwundenen Harry Potters, hat sich nun ein weiteres Rätsel gelöst._

_Das Auftauchen des Totgeglaubten Peter Pettigrew und dessen angeblichen Mörders Sirius Black hat uns allen eine Menge Kopfzerbrechen bereitet!_

_Nun wurde das Rätsel gelöst._

_Unter Einsatz von Veritaserum kam nun, 16 Jahre zu spät, die Wahrheit über die Vorfälle heraus, die zu dem frühen Tod des Ehepaares Potter führte._

_Und die Wahrheit ist wirklich schockierend: Sirius Black ist unschuldig!_

_Nicht er war damals der Geheimniswahrer der Potters, sondern Peter Pettigrew, welcher mit diesen Informationen direkt zu Du-weißt-schon-wem lief und die junge Familie in den Tod stürzte. Nach dem Fall Du-weißt-schon-wems täuschte er seinen Tod vor und entkam somit einem Aufenthalt in Askaban. Stattdessen wurde Sirius Black ins Gefängnis geworfen, vollkommen unschuldig._

_Wir, liebe Leser, fragen uns nun, wie kann es sein, dass man jemanden ohne Verhandlung und ohne Geständnis nach Askaban bringt?!_

_Wie konnte man einen Unschuldigen 12 Jahre lang dem Einfluss der Dementoren ausliefern?!_

_Muss man nun selbst als gesetzestreuer Bürger dieses Schicksal fürchten?_

_Wir halten Sie auf dem laufenden._

M. Scott, Tagesprophet

------

**Lestrange Manor durchsucht!**

_Gestern Nachmittag machte sich eine Abteilung Auroren an die Aufgabe, Lestrange Manor zu durchsuchen, da Sirius Black angegeben hatte, dort zusammen mit seinem Patensohn, Harry Potter festgehalten worden zu seien. _

_Und tatsächlich!_

_Man fand im Kellergewölbe einige Zellen, wovon zwei offenbar bis vor kurzem noch genutzt worden sind. Die Umstände, in denen die beiden nun Geretteten hatten leben müssen, werden wir aus Besorgnis um Ihr Seelenheil, nicht weiter ausführen._

_Außerdem fanden die Auroren die Leiche von Bellatrix Lestrange, welche sich durch mysteriöse Umstände das Genick gebrochen hatte._

_Nun, nachdem sie sicher sein können, ihrer Peinigerin entkommen zu sein, wünschen wir Harry Potter und Sirius Black viel Glück auf ihrem weiteren Weg!_

M. Scott, Tagesprophet

------

**Cornelius Fudge seines Amtes enthoben!**

_Gestern Abend wurde Zaubereiminister, Cornelius Fudge unehrenhaft aus seinem Amt entlassen._

_Grund dafür ist unter anderem die fehlende Gerichtsverhandlung von Sirius Black vor 16 Jahren, sowie die Entdeckung, das Cornelius Fudge schon seit Jahren Bestechungen entgegennahm und Gelder unterschlug, die eigentlich für den Bau von Waisenhäusern für Zaubererkinder gedacht waren._

_Seit neuestem geht sogar das Gerücht um, dass Cornelius Fudge ein treuer Anhänger von Du-weißt-schon-wem gewesen ist!_

_Wir halten Sie über weitere Informationen diesbezüglich auf dem Laufenden und wünschen der neuen Zaubereiministerin, Amelia Bones alles Gute!_

M. Scott, Tagesprophet

* * *

So, Schluss...

Was haltet ihr davon?

Ist noch irgendetwas offen, von dem ihr wollt, dass es im Epilog geklärt wird? Sagt mir Bescheid, ich versuch mein Bestes, es mit einzubauen.

Wann der Epilog kommt, weiß ich net, wird wohl wieder so ein, zwei Wochen dauern.

Hoffe auf ganz ganz ganz ganz ganz ganz ganz viele Kommentare!! _lach_

Hab ich mir doch verdient, oder nicht?

Bye, wölfin


	17. Epilog

Hey,

ich weiß, hat wieder extrem lang gedauert, aber ich hab momentan kein internet und bin gerade bei dem Freund meiner mutter am Laptop…

Ich mach es kurz, weil ich net soviel zeit hab…

Muss gleich noch ne zweistunden Fahrt mit dem Zug hinter mich bringen! Deswegen kann ich euch leider diesmal net per Mail bescheid geben!

Vielen lieben Dank an meine lieben und fleißigen Kommischreiber:

InaBauer, spiritofair, Minnilein, geli-chan, blut, jannik und Pyriel!!

euch umflausch

und jetzt viel Spaß mit dem Epilog!!!

_6 Jahre später_

Lautes Stöhnen und Keuchen war in dem gemütlich eingerichteten Schlafzimmer in einem kleinen Haus in Schottland zu vernehmen. Zwei männliche, sich windende Körper lagen in dem großen Bett, das in der Mitte des Raumes stand und gaben sich mit Leib und Seele ihrem Liebesspiel hin. Einige Minuten später waren zwei ekstatische Schreie zu hören und die beiden Männer blieben erschöpft und regungslos liegen, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen.

Der größere der Beiden - blond, mit grauen Augen und einem durchtrainierten Körper - zog den Kleineren - grünhaarig, mit grünen Augen und leicht definierten Muskeln - an sich und legte beschützend einen Arm um ihn. Der Grünhaarige kuschelte sich an ihn, schnurrte dabei fast schon vor Zufriedenheit. Verliebt strich der Blonde seinem Partner über die seidenglatten Haare und drückt ihm immer mal wieder einen liebevollen Kuss auf eben dieses. Währenddessen spielt der Kleinere abwesend mit einem einfachen, goldenen Ring, der an seinem Ringfinger steckt. Nicht zu sehen, aber dennoch vorhanden, ist eine kleine Inschrift auf der Innenseite des Ringes: _Forever together in love DLM_

Besieht man sich nun den Ringfinger des Blonden, so findet man den exakt gleichen Ring, allerdings mit einer minimalen Veränderung in der Inschrift: _Forever together in love HSS_

Glücklich seufzend richtet sich der Grünhaarige nun ein wenig auf, um seinem Partner ins Gesicht blicken zu können.

"Draco? Kannst du glauben, dass das hier unsere Hochzeitsnacht ist? Das kommt mir alles so vor wie ein wunderschöner Traum.", lächelte er.

Draco lachte daraufhin nur leise.

"Glaub es ruhig, Harry, denn ich habe nicht vor, dich jemals wieder gehen zu lassen."

Zufrieden kuschelte Harry sich wieder an den Größeren und zeichnete Muster auf dessen nackte Brust.

"Ich bin wirklich froh, dass alles so gut ausgegangen ist. Ich wüsste nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn du damals...", flüsterte Draco mit heiserer Stimme.

Ein Finger legte sich auf seine Lippen und hinderte ihn somit effektiv am weiterreden.

"Sprich nicht mehr davon. Es ist Vergangenheit und mir geht es gut. Außerdem, hätte ich damals nicht überlebt, hätte ich niemals diese süße Entschuldigung von dir bekommen.", wisperte Harry.

Der Blonde schloss daraufhin nur verschämt die Augen.

"Oh Salazar, erinner mich bloß nicht daran."

-------_Flashback_-------

_Es waren bereits zwei Monate vergangen, seitdem Harry und Sirius entkommen waren und der ehemalige Gryffindor war auf dem Weg zu Dracos und seinen Räumen im Kerker. Tief in Gedanken versunken ging er die dunklen Gänge entlang._

_Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen fragte er sich, was mit seinem Freund los war._

_Draco benahm sich seit ca. zwei Wochen ziemlich komisch, wirkte oft abwesend, verschwand immer wieder und hatte kaum noch Zeit für ihn. Er wusste, dass das nicht fair war, aber er kam sich vernachlässigt vor. In den ersten Wochen seiner Rückkehr war er sehr krank gewesen und hatte sich erholen müssen, zudem hatte er fast die ganze Zeit geschlafen. Doch immer wenn er aufgewacht war, war Draco da gewesen._

_Und das er jetzt scheinbar auf Abstand ging, verstand Harry nicht. Was war passiert? Hatte er irgendetwas getan oder gesagt, was dies verursacht hatte? Er war sich keines Fehlers bewusst und diese Ungewissheit machte es ihm noch schwerer._

_Seufzend durchquerte er den dunklen und verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war bereits ziemlich spät und er hatte bis gerade eben mit Sirius in dessen Gästezimmer gesessen und sich unterhalten. Draco würde vermutlich schon schlafen, fuhr es ihm durch den Kopf._

_Doch so war es nicht._

_Als er ihr gemeinsames Zimmer betrat, war dieses schwach von Kerzen erleuchtet und überall lagen weiße Blütenblätter verstreut auf dem Boden, den Möbeln und dem Bett. Und inmitten dieser Blütenpracht stand sein Draco, der ihn mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen ansah, der nur auf eine Art zu deuten war: Liebe._

_Überrascht blieb Harry in der Tür stehen und sah sich sprachlos um. Wortlos blickte er den Blonden an, der nun sanft nach seiner Hand fasste und ihn weiter in den Raum hineinzog, die Tür leise hinter ihm schloss. Von hinten legte er seine Arme um die Taille des Grünhaarigen und stützte sein Kinn auf dessen Schulter auf. Leise fing er an zu sprechen:_

_"Ich weiß, dass ich dich in letzter Zeit ziemlich vernachlässigt habe und das tut mir leid. Nur habe ich dir vor einiger Zeit ein Versprechen gegeben und ich wusste einfach nicht, wie ich es in der richtigen Art und Weise wahr machen konnte."_

_Verwirrt runzelte Harry die Stirn. Welches Versprechen meinte er? Dennoch durchfuhr ihn Erleichterung, dass er scheinbar nichts falsch gemacht hatte, was Draco böse auf ihn machen könnte._

_"Mein Dilemma wurde sogar noch schlimmer, als du dann wieder da warst. Weißt du eigentlich, was für eine Angst ich davor hatte, dass du mich hassen könntest, wenn du deine Erinnerungen wieder hast? Das hat mir wirklich einige schlaflose Nächte beschert. Deshalb bin ich ja auch so erleichtert und glücklich darüber, dass es nicht so ist. Dass du mich immer noch liebst, trotz dem was ich dir alles angetan habe."_

_Sanfte und zarte kleine Küsschen wurden nun auf seinem Hals verteilt und Harry schloss genießerisch die Augen und lehnte sich an seinen Freund. Wie sehr er diese kleinen Zärtlichkeiten vermisst hatte. Und es stimmte, was Draco da sagte. Er nahm es ihm wirklich nicht übel, was früher zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Schließlich war er selbst auch nicht gerade als Unschuldsengel durch die Gegend gelaufen. Genau das wollte er ihm auch sagen, wurde aber von einer Zunge gestoppt, die in diesem Moment zärtlich über sein Ohrläppchen leckte._

_"Shht, lass mich bitte ausreden, okay?", wisperte der Blonde und Harry nickte nur leicht abwesend._

_"Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn du dich von mir abgewendet hättest. Ich wäre wahrscheinlich voller Verzweiflung und ... ja, und Hass. Aber nicht Hass auf dich, nein, Hass auf mich selbst. Schließlich war ich ja derjenige, der vor sieben Jahren so gemein zu dir war und unsere Feindschaft erst angefangen hat. Du bedeutest mir wirklich unglaublich viel, Harry. Und deshalb möchte ich mich nun endlich bei dir entschuldigen, dafür was ich dir alles angetan habe. Es tut mir wirklich unglaublich leid, dass ich dir dein Leben so schwer gemacht habe, obwohl es ja damals schon nicht so einfach war. Kannst du mir noch einmal vergeben, Harry?"_

_Mit Tränen in den Augen drehte Harry sich in den Armen des Größeren herum und erkannte, dass diesem einige Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Lächelnd stellte der Grünhaarige sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste die salzige Flüssigkeit liebevoll von der weichen Haut. Schließlich küsste er ihn leicht auf den Mund und wisperte:_

_"Natürlich vergebe ich dir, du Dummkopf. Wie könnte ich auch nicht? Ich liebe dich viel zu sehr, als dich von mir stoßen zu können."_

_Ein Strahlen ging über Dracos Gesicht und neue Tränen kamen._

_"Ich liebe dich auch, so sehr das es mir das Herz heraus reißen würde, würdest du mich verlassen."_

_Nun liefen auch bei Harry einige Tränen und sie lächelten sich glücklich und verliebt an, ehe ihre Lippen sich zu einem zärtlichen Kuss trafen, der aber bald darauf leidenschaftlicher wurde._

_In dieser Nacht schliefen sie zum ersten Mal miteinander._

-------_Flashback End_-------

„Ich fand das wirklich absolut süß. Ich glaub, ich hab mich an diesem Abend ein zweites Mal in dich verliebt.", schmunzelte Harry.

Draco zog ihn ein wenig fester an sich und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich find es im Nachhinein trotzdem peinlich. Merlin, hab ich kitschiges Zeug von mir gegeben. Aber hätte ich die Wahl, würde ich alles noch einmal genauso machen.", fügte er ehrlich hinzu, als er den leicht schmollenden Ausdruck seines Partners erkannte.

„Dann ist ja gut.", seufzte dieser und kuschelte sich wieder an den Größeren.

Einige Zeit war es still, bis Draco plötzlich anfing, leise zu lachen. Verwundert sah der Kleinere zu ihm auf.

„Was ist los?", wollte er wissen.

Grinsend und mit blitzenden Augen sah der Blonde ihn an.

„Ich musste nur gerade daran denken, wie Sirius reagiert hat, als er endlich wirklich realisiert hat, wie du nun zu mir und Severus stehst."

Wieder entfuhr ihm ein lautes Lachen, als er sich daran zurückerinnerte.

-------_Flashback_-------

_Mit Tränen in den Augen saß Draco an Harrys Bett und sah zu seinem Geliebten, der blass in den weißen Laken lag und schlief. Die Heiler hier in St. Mungo hatten, seit er, Black und Pettigrew vor zwei Tagen wieder aufgetaucht waren, alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan, um dem ehemaligen Gryffindor zu helfen._

_Dennoch hatte er immer noch ziemlich hohes Fieber, Verbände zierten seinen abgemagerten Körper und er schlief sehr unruhig. Mitunter warf er sich sogar hin und her und murmelte vor sich hin. Zudem steckte in seiner rechten Hand eine Nadel, die mit einem Schlauch verbunden war, die zu einem Tropf gehörte. Man mag es vielleicht nicht ganz glauben, aber auch magische Heiler bedienen sich Muggelmethoden, wenn es den Patienten hilft._

_Auf der anderen Seite des Krankenbettes seufzte Severus tief auf. Er wollte sich nicht einmal vorstellen, was Lestrange mit seinem Sohn angestellt hatte._

_Wie er fliehen konnte, wurde noch nicht geklärt, da Harry noch nicht wieder aufgewacht war und Black war noch nicht in der Verfassung, ihnen vernünftige Antworten zu geben. Soweit Severus wusste, ging es dem Köter jedoch bei weitem besser, als Harry, da Lestrange schon vor einigen Monaten das Interesse an ihm verloren und ihn somit nicht mehr gefoltert hatte. _

_Vor zwei Tagen waren die beiden Geflohenen ins St. Mungo eingeliefert worden. Heute jedoch erst durfte man sie besuchen. Aber nur engste Familienmitglieder. Severus hatte Draco allerdings mit reingeschmuggelt._

_Wieder seufzte er und strich seinem Sohn ein paar feuchte Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn, als plötzlich die Zimmertür aufging und jemand hereinkam, der ihn entfernt an Sirius Black erinnerte. Nur dieser Mann hier war so dünn wie ein Skelett und seine Haut spannte über seinen Knochen. Zudem hatte er schwarze Ringe unter den Augen und trug das typische Krankenhaushemd, von dem auch Zauberer und Hexen nicht verschont wurden._

_Es dauerte einige Sekunden, ehe ihm klar wurde, dass dies in der Tat Sirius Black war. _

_Umgekehrt jedoch schien Black keinerlei solcher Probleme zu haben, ihn zu erkennen und starrte ihn daraufhin sekundenlang einfach nur sprachlos an. Dann verzog er sein Gesicht zu einer wütenden Grimasse und kam schnell näher, wobei er dann auch Draco erblickte. Als er sah, dass dieser die leblose Hand seines Patensohnes hielt, zischte er:_

„_Lass ihn auf der Stelle los, du miese Schlange."_

_Draco erschrak, da er mit so etwas nicht gerechnet hatte, und stand dann wütend auf. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, wandte Black sich auch schon wieder seinem ehemaligen Schulfeind zu._

„_Was tust du hier? Was tut IHR hier? Verschwindet auf der Stelle und lasst Harry in Ruhe!! Er hat schon genug durchgemacht und braucht jetzt nicht auch noch jemanden, der versucht ihn zu vergiften! Also RAUS!!!", rief er._

_Für einen Moment waren Severus und Draco total perplex; hatte Harry seinem Paten etwa nicht erzählt, was in den letzten Wochen vorgefallen war? Aber wieso? Oder war Black einfach zu dämlich und hatte es nicht wirklich verstanden?_

_Dieser jedoch wurde gerade ungeduldig. Er wollte, dass diese schleimigen Schlangen endlich verschwanden und Harry in Ruhe ließen. Wer wusste schließlich schon, was sie ihm alles antun würden? Gerade als er ansetzte, etwas zu sagen, kam wieder Bewegung in den kleinen Grünhaarigen, der ohne es zu wissen, Grund für diese Auseinandersetzung war._

_Sofort war Draco wieder neben ihm und beugte sich gespannt über den Jungen, den er über alles liebte. Denn irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er nun endlich aufwachen würde. Und so war es auch._

_Leise seufzend, öffnete Harry seine wunderschönen, smaragdgrünen Augen, die nun leicht im Fieber glänzten und fokussierte seinen Blick nach ein paar Augenblicken auf Draco, der ihm warm entgegen lächelte._

„_Dra…Draco?", wisperte der Kleinere._

_Sanft fuhr dieser ihm mit zwei Fingern über die Wange und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die schweißnasse Stirn._

„_Ich bin hier, mein Kleiner. Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit und dein Pate ist auch hier."_

„_Das ist gut.", flüsterte Harry schwach und kämpfte sichtlich dagegen an, wieder einzuschlafen._

„_Schlaf ruhig. Ich bleib hier und pass auf dich auf, Kleiner.", lächelte der Blonde._

_Von Harry kam nur ein schwaches Nicken und ein leises „Lieb dich.", ehe er wieder einschlief._

_Noch einmal strich Draco ihm über die Wange und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich auch.", bevor er sich wieder aufrichtete und zu den beiden Älteren umdrehte, deren Blicke er die ganze Zeit in seinem Rücken gespürt hatte._

_Severus sah erleichtert darüber aus, dass der Grünhaarige endlich aufgewacht war, aber Black sah zutiefst entsetzt aus. Er taumelte ein, zwei Schritte zurück, flüsterte: „Oh Merlin.", und ließ sich dann geschafft auf den Stuhl fallen, der hinter ihm an der Wand stand. Seufzend barg er sein Gesicht in seinen Händen und sah erst einige Minuten später wieder auf._

„_Dann ist es also wahr? Das, was Harry mir erzählt hat? Oh Godric, ich hab daran gar nicht mehr gedacht.", murmelte er völlig durcheinander._

„_Tse, das wundert mich absolut nicht, Black.", schnarrte Severus._

_Draco gab ihm insgeheim recht und zeigte dies auch durch ein bekräftigendes Nicken. Doch Sirius schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf._

„_Ihr versteht das nicht."_

„_Dann erklär es uns!", forderte Draco._

_Wieder ein Seufzen._

„_Als Harry mir davon erzählt hat, was in den letzten Monaten seit meinem Verschwinden passiert ist, kam mir das alles vor wie eine Geschichte, eine Erzählung, die man nicht allzu ernst nehmen kann. Aber ich hab in seinen Augen gesehen, dass es stimmt und so hab ich ihm geglaubt. Nur, als er dann fertig war…Pettigrew kam und …"_

„…_und?", fragte Severus._

„_Er hat uns geschockt. Als ich aufwachte, war Harry weg. Wurmschwanz hatte ihn zu Bellatrix gebracht und was sie mit ihm gemacht hat, könnt ihr euch ja sicherlich vorstellen. Ich … ich kam danach einfach nicht mehr dazu, darüber nachzudenken und hab es dann irgendwann vergessen."_

_Danach herrschte erst einmal eine angespannte Stille zwischen den Dreien, nur unterbrochen von einem gelegentlichen Murmeln seitens Harry. Nach einiger Zeit setzten die beiden Slytherins sich dann zu dem Gryffindor an den kleinen Tisch und dann unterhielten sie sich. Sie sprachen darüber, wie sie zu Harry standen, wie sie ihn lieben gelernt hatten und schließlich über seine und Sirius' Gefangenschaft. Denn diese hatte im großen und Ganzen beinahe 2 ½ Monate gedauert._

_Einige Zeit später klopfte es dann plötzlich an die Tür und eine korpulente, streng aussehende Krankenschwester streckte ihren Kopf herein und sah sich suchend um. Als sie Sirius erblickte, verfinsterte sich ihr Gesicht und sie kam, Hände an den Hüften, herein._

„_Mister Black! Seit über einer Stunde suche ich Sie nun schon. Was fällt Ihnen eigentlich ein, einfach so zu verschwinden?! Ich erlaube Ihnen großzügig zur Toilette zu gehen, anstatt eine der Bettpfannen zu benutzen, und Sie laufen einfach weg!! Ab jetzt, gehen Sie sofort wieder auf Ihr Zimmer!", rief sie._

_Mit unglücklichem Gesichtsausdruck stand Sirius auf, verabschiedete sich hastig von ihnen und verließ das Zimmer, von der Krankenschwester dabei mit Argusaugen beobachtet. Als die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel, schmunzelte Draco:_

„_Wäre er nicht schon für unschuldig erklärt worden, hätte sie niemals so mit ihm geredet."_

_Lachend stimmte der Vater seines Freundes ihm zu._

-------_Flashback End_-------

„Ich bin nur froh, dass ihr euch mittlerweile vertragen habt. Bei Dad hat es zwar länger gedauert, als bei dir, aber was solls. Hmm, aber wenn man es recht bedenkt, dann streiten die sich heute immer noch, nur, dass sie es jetzt nicht mehr so ernst meinen.", grinste Harry.

Draco schnaubte und festigte seinen Griff um seinen frisch gebackenen Ehemann.

„Ich bin nur froh darüber, dass du zwei Tage später endlich wieder richtig wach warst. Und das wir eine Woche später wieder nach Hause konnten, war sogar noch besser. Salazar, war ich froh, dich wieder zu haben!"

„Ich weiß, Dray.", lächelte der Grünhaarige und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen.

Dann stützte er sein Kinn auf der Brust unter sich ab und sah an die Wand, an der ein Foto hing. Ein Foto von Draco und ihm, wie sie kuschelnd auf dem Sofa lagen, das sich in dem Wohnzimmer ihres kleinen Häuschens befand.

Sein Blick wanderte die Wand hinab und blieb an einer alten Ausgabe des Tagespropheten hängen, die auf einer neu wirkenden Kommode lag. Draco war seinem Blick gefolgt und fragte nun stirnrunzelnd:

„Meinst du, sie lernen es irgendwann noch mal?"

Harry grinste und besah sich die Überschrift des Artikels, der die gesamte Titelseite einnahm. Die Überschrift war so groß und fett gedruckt, das sie einen förmlich anzuspringen schien. Sie lautete: _Harry Potter verlobt sich mit Draco Malfoy!!!_

„Nein, ich denke nicht. Es ist nun einmal so, dass sie zwar akzeptieren, dass Severus mein Vater ist, aber nicht, dass ich kein richtiger Potter bin. Der Junge, der lebt heißt nun einmal ‚Harry Potter' und nicht ‚Harry Siriel Snape'.", erwiderte er.

„Mhm, das mag ja stimmen, aber nachdem wir jetzt verheiratet sind, werden sie damit klar kommen müssen, dass du jetzt ‚Harry Siriel Malfoy' heißt, ob sie wollen oder nicht. Denn daran wird sich nichts mehr ändern, gar nichts.", schmunzelte der Blonde.

„Stimmt genau.", bestätigte Harry und küsste seinen Partner zärtlich, was aber schnell in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss ausartete.

Sie beschlossen stumm, den Rest ihrer Hochzeitsnacht nicht mit Reden zu verbringen…

**ENDE**

So, das wars….

Ende schluß aus!

Wird diese Story wirklich vermissen, kann aber jetzt mit meiner Elben story weitermachen…

Hinterlasst ihr mir noch ein kleines Kommi?

lieb guck

bye, wölfin


End file.
